Blood Moon Rising
by Kate Mac
Summary: What happens when Edward really left Bella for Alice, and they all abodoned Jasper. He stayed behind to claim his true mate. How will things go ? Far different than you can imagine. Yes they will be together... And they will be real Vampires.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**AN : Okay I am a sucker for Jasper Whitlock, sooo this is how things could have gone far differently, and still been an epic love story of bloodlust and rage, filled with lust and romance. Don't get me wrong the original saga rocks, as does SM ( Who by the way owns all the characters.) But this is getting back to being shall we say real vampires, who I think are seriously drop dead sexy so enjoy :P Based in New moon after Edward leaves Bella in the forest, and leaves...Continues on from there. Please review and be nice, give suggestions... I know I am far from perfect but this is going to be a very long story. So bare with me even with my petty type-os. :P**

* * *

**Blood Moon Rising ~ Chapter 1~ Jasper's Tormeant**

* * *

My family is leaving, my wife left me for my brother, and they told me to go far away and train myself, perhaps when this all settles I could rejoin them.. Now there is a rub. Edward used my blood-lust to ease his way out from Bella, and just left her. I would have given anything for a girl like that. Even a mere human, so wise beyond her years. And my Alice, how could she ? She left me for that jerk ? I knew we were never true mates, but my coven brother, for crying out loud ? Well thats the way they want to play fine. I have more than enough money for twenty lifetimes in my personal account to live anywhere I choose, and I choose Forks. Not like they can stop me now, besides Alice let me know it would be perfectly fine if I lived wherever I chose. And I choose to have Bella, surely Alice saw this coming, what alternative do I have, she was Edwards singer, but now she is my destiny. His singer... And he didn't have the guts to make her perfect, aye no, that would have been to easy, he would have had to leave his lustily desire for Alice... To hard for a mere boy, I suppose. Well now I have decided, and fought my inner most torments, I will have my beautiful Bella, and we shall be great together for eternity. Great ? That doesn't even compare to what she will lead us too. We will be real, not some tofu living vegans, no the world shall know our wraths. Broken, yet mended, together we shall fly to new heights. But fist she will finish up her education, yes, then it will be time, perhaps she may even fall for a simple man like me.

Ah, the wolves have crossed the boarder, Edward must be finished tourmenting that sweet sweet angel, and well on his way to his new life with my ex. What sins could Bella have done to brought this down upon her ? Surely Edward didn't think I would leave her unchanged... No must have slipped his simple immature mind when he was to busy daydreaming of all the raunchy stuff he desired with my Alice. What a snake, if I could claw him to death right now I would, but I will not tarnish myself any further, for I want to be perfect for that angel Bella, she will be mine.

On my way back from my journey in the forest to let them go in peace, I spot Bella... I send her waves of calm and peace, but I do not want to blow my cover yet, no, much to soon, she would beg for me to bring her to that master liar. I see that wolf Sam, this will be an interesting talk.

"Sam, Mutt dog, over here!" I shout only loud enough for supernatural creatures to hear.

"Sorry I am across the boarder, but apparently one of your leech family members has been unseen with Bella and it is late... " Sam starts in a tone colder than ice.

"Not like I am worried dog, she is right over there, but there is something you should know, I will be staying here indefinitely, I don't want Bella to know just yet... Let's just say it is family drama. I will stick to the treaty, but as far as the boarder goes... Well I don't care if you all cross or not, I am not as anal as my former father." I said with venom, I couldn't believe I spoke so lowly of my former coven, but I was hurt, and mad.

"Wow, well okay, but please no hunting on our side, you can cross I guess leech, but you better not pick off our prey, a lot of the res families depend on those bucks for their meat. Got it?" Sam replied sounding more civilized.

"Got it, it won't be an issue. Also Sam, if you see any nomad vampires, please take care of them at all costs. Bella's safety is paramount." There I said it, already acting like her protector.

"Not a problem leech, your not as bad as the others. take care, we will get Bella home safely." Sam said in a calm tone.

"Good, Goodbye for now then, and take care of Bella for now, I need to head up north to hunt." I replied as I started home.

In a dash I was gone, headed for home to change into my hunting clothes. When I arrived the house was almost empty. My items of course remained, and a bed, a fridge full of people food, and o positive blood. Yes Carlisle cared, as a father would I suppose. A note was left on the counter.. This would be good, I thought we had parted ways having said quite enough.

_Dearest Jasper,_

_I am sorry the way things have turned out, you will be great with Bella. I have foreseen._

_Please take care of her, there is plenty more human blood from hospitals in the garage freezer, you may or may not need them when the time comes for her change._

_I did love you once, as did Edward love Bella, but if we told either of you that in person, then this wouldn't have been possible. _

_I have found everlasting love in Edward, as he has found in me. _

_We all love you and within time, perhaps we shall meet up again, until the next time Be Safe._

_Jasper never lose hope, but never change who you really are, it was not right of me to try and change you so drastically. _

_Trust me, Bella will still love the real you. You know what I am referring to all to well. Again, Be Safe._

_Love, Alice._

Huh? How could Bella love the monster me, it was only two weeks ago I tried to practically eat her. No offense to Alice, but I think she was a lil off her rocker. After that I put the note into the fireplace and burned it, it was already etched into my eternal memory.

Finally time to hunt, as I made my way across the Canadian boarder, I felt a slight chill in the air and an aroma that hit me hard... Hunters were injured, and I had blood-lust. Not a good mix. As I approached them, I saw they were mortally injured. I couldn't resist as I gave into my inner desire. I finished them off. Not wanting my red in my eyes to come completely through, I drank several grizzles, before heading home. Of course I knew I was great at deceiving as well as the rest of them, but couldn't let their glorious blood go to waste, after all they were very near death anyways.

I stopped by Bellas home on the way back, and took watch on the poor suffering angel from afar. She was in a live coma, it was heartbreaking to watch. I would never let anyone hurt her like we had been hurt, again. I would protect her, and she would be mine.

I kept this steady watch for months, it literally seemed like she would never get past Edward, and I started to worry. But slowly she found out how to live again with Jake. She even developed a daredevil side which I was not veryfound of, but in my innermost feelings I hope she would keep it when the time to came to become like me, a mysterious creature of the night. She even learned of the Tribes innermost secrets, that they were werewolves. And she took it in stride. Jake was relentless at trying to win her over, and clearly it made now my Bella uncomfortable.

* * *

**TIME TICKS ON.**

* * *

It was time to make my presance known, I had fully fallen for that angel called Bella, while being a lurking watcher in the woods. I was completely healed of the scars on my still heart left from my former family. It was time. I enrolled at the Port Angelus Community College, and bought furniture to make it look like we were all moving back. I even went grocery shopping, what a daunting challenge.

It was hard to figure out what people would actual think I ate, so I bought lots of beef, pork, and chicken. Potatoes, I got three five pound bags. And junk food galore. I also got strange looks that I bought lots of soda, every flavor they made. I wanted to look natural, but I think I went a tad bit overboard.

As I was heading out of the market, I ran into her, my Bella. If my heart could have melted it would have! Bella dashed over to me at once with fear, longing, lust, and hope rolling off of her. Her emotions were not what I was expecting, But I was happy, to say the least.

"Jasper, your uh, well your here and shopping?" Bella asked rather quizzically.

"Well yes.." I began looking around to mae sure no one was listening in on us. "Gotta stay healthy you know." I finished with a sly wink.

"Are the others coming back?" She murmured out. Then it hit me, this would pain me to tell her... I would have to be very much a gentleman I had been in my human days to win her over.

"Bella, why don't you come back to the house with me, I promise I wont try and eat you." There we go jasper nice, insert foot and mouth, I though as I thought of what I had just said.

"No worries, I know you won't um eat me." She replied rather meekly. Ah yes there was a little bit of fear rolling off of her now, good, she isn't as crazy as Edward had first thought.

"Let me just text Charlie and let him know your back and you invited me to dinner." Bella said, as she smiled a glorious smile.

"Sure thang, Ma'am." I said with a genuine smile.

As she phoned her dad it gave me peace of mind to know she wasn't keeping much from her father these days. Clearly we were on much better footing from the start than that snake Edward had been on with her. It put me somewhat at ease. As strange as it sounds, it made it alright, like it was meant to be.

"He says Hi, and to stay as long as I like." Bella answered me with a delightful glorious grin.

"Well why don't you follow me in your truck." I said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Sure, awesome." She replied as she dashed to her car, she shouted "Meet you there!"

The drive back to the house was a bit haunting, how would she take everything I had to tell her... I hoped it would go well. I even prayed it would. I did not want to blow this.

* * *

**Okay so Chapter two is on its way shortly later tonight! Let me know what ya think lol... I like reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you likes the first chapter. This is going to be a very different story, than how the original Saga went... So Keep an open mind. I like all vampires good and bad, and really didn't like the whole veggie vamp thing so... lol. Like I said keep an open mind. Dedicated to all those who think Jasper and Bella should've been together lol :P And SM rocks... This is just my simple story in my world of vampires. By the by, she owns all the characters so... :) Have fun and review!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2. Sometimes I think I knew that.**_

* * *

Well the ride went much to fast to get to home, I just prayed even harder I wouldn't scare off or frighten Bella. I needed her now... Strange how even I need someone, but I could tell by the looks of her, she needed someone too. Hopefully it would be me. As I got out of the car she practically leaped out of her truck, good thing I had fast reflexes to catch her before she fell flat on her face.

"Thanks, I guess I am still clumsy." She said with a light chuckle.

"Yes, it does appear that way ma'am." I said as I steadied her back on her footing.

"Lets go inside, we have much to talk about Bella." I said in a calm and even tone.

"Okay let me at least take a bag of chips in there for you." She replied happily.

"No no, I'll get the bags Ma'am." Before she could argue I scooped up everything and raced into the kitchen, set it down, and let her in the front door.

"Okay, that was spookey fast." She laughed out, as she headed into the house.

"Bella there is every type of junk food you could imagine, please get a can of soda, and some chips I have a lot to tell you and i don't want you to get hungry." I said gentily.

"O.k." She replied and gave me a sincere look and dashed off to the kitchen and slowly at a human pace made her way back to the living room.

"Okay Jasper the furniture is different, so I take it you came back alone?" She asked nervously.

" Well I am no Esme, I like the mission style better than weird eclectic, more soothing, I thought?" I answered.

"I agree, it is more home like." She answered me before I could finish her question.

"Bella, sit." I began, as she sat I searched for the right words. "Bella, When Edward and the rest left I was left behind as well, Edward left you for Alice who apparently saw this coming. I wanted to give you space before through myself at you, but the truth is Bella, I have been watching you, as sinister as that sounds, I couldn't bare to loose you as well as the rest of them. I am not like them Bella, I .... I still have cravings. It would be impossible for you to understand unless you were like me trying to live this life. But that doesn't change anything, I feel very much in love with you, and I hope that maybe in time one day you will feel the same. Edward was, well he was a snake to deceive you, so I want to start everything truthfully. Honesty is always the best policy. I want you to be mine Bella, it brings out my darkest beast, the thought of you belonging to someone else. I know I have spoken to much... But please, let me know what your thinking this moment?" I finished dumbfounded I could get that much off of my chest.

"Jasper..." Bella whispered with tears streaming down her angelic like face. "Sometimes I think I always knew that..." She began more evenly ... "The whole truth is, I always say you as more attractive than even Edward, and it was the thought of never seeing you especially you again that put me in that live coma. When you tried to eat me, I wanted so much for you want me enough to be able to bite me... I was willing so give myself to you. Thats crazy I know... But I was always drawn to you... Wanted to learn more about you.. I stayed away out of respect for Alice, and the man who I thought loved me, Edward. There is no easy way around this, but by God, I have always wanted to be yours, even if that meant my demise." She softly finished with tears streaming down her face.

"Bella, I do not know if I can restrain myself from you, you see for us to be, you simply must be one like me, or else I might... I might... I can't bare to think of the endless possibility's to that big might." I soothed her, as I caressed her face and tasted her pure tears.

"Jasper I want to be a vampire like you, I want you to change me, but I have requests, only two really... That one, you let me really be a vampire, I always thought they were sexy, the whole stalkers of the night thing... And , that we do not go live with the rest of the Cullen's ever, visit perhaps in time but rather start our own unique coven... Still live amongst humans, but... An occasional real feast is not a mortal sin but something to keep us in check. That is one, the other is that, well... I want to experience something as a human, even if it means my change.... I want to make love as a human, with you... Before you change me." With that she turned blood red. How could I say no to her ?

"Bella, it can be very dangerous, for us to uh, do that... I want you to know that I will change you after but if I feel I am hurting you in anyway, I will change you durring our intimate time together as different beings... " I replied wanting to blush myself.

It was then that i knew Edward and Alice were perfect for each other, they couldn't bare to discuss sex without obnoxious teenage jokes, very immature really, and Bella and I we were like peas and carrots discussing it as if it were natural... Suddenly Alice's note made perfect sense, she did see this all, and I was not angry anymore, but a little grateful. With that I looked down at my mate to be , and kissed her very lightly and held her.

"Bella?" I asked tenderly.

"Yes Jasper?" She answered in her human angelic voice.

"Bella, I cannot bare to be without you, can you tell Charlie something so we can go somewhere together, somewhere I want you to have from your human memories?" Ah yes she was mine, and I couldn't wait longer the beast was building of both lust, and blood-lust.

"Yes Jasper hold on, I am going to lie, and I need to do that in private." She said with a grin.

As she walked telling her Dad about how Alice was bringing her on a vacation for her spring break, I garbed all my bank account information and passports... And then I made my own call to my attorney set up arrangements to have my name as Jasper Whitlock restored, and to have a large account set up for Isabella Whitlock... She had a billion but would never know it, I already knew how she felt about gifts. I then made some private travel arrangements using my black elite card, and bought a luxury villa fully furnished in Spain. She was going to get first class from now until her change, and for eternity after that.

"Okay, that was a tough one, but I think I pulled it off okay, he won't be expecting me home for two weeks. " She said a little giddy.

"My Lady, everything will go okay... If you want to wait to be like me, that is okay as well." I said tenderly again, of course it had to be her choice.

"Jasper I don't know if I will have the restraint... I have always wanted you... You know that now." Bella replied a little nervously.

"So where are we off too ?" She asked suddenly changing the subject.

"It is a surprise, but for this trip, you will be Isabella Whitlock.... Hopefully you will be forever from now on my Lady." I finished with a sheepish grin, she was mine already who was I kiding. I already felt our bond growing intense.

"I hope so, I am so thrilled you waited for me Jasper." She said softly.

"The pleasure is mine." I said as I locked the front door and headed to my car.

"First we are heading to Seattle, to the airport, our documents will be waiting for us." I said to answer an unspoken question.

As we drove we sat in silence she was starring at me, and I felt lust rolling off of her, that would have to wait, I wanted her to see Spain as a human, but that evening things might change. I also felt love, a little bit of nervousness, and thrill rolling off of her.... Yes we would fit together perfectly.

Once we arrived at the airport, Bink's, my attonrney was waiting with the needed documents for our travel. He also graciously took our bags to the private plane terminal.

"That was nice of him, I cannot belive you have a plane, that is really awesome..." Bella spoke in an almost shocked whisper.

"Correction Ma'am WE have a plane." I began as I gently lead her to our terminal where the plane would be waiting.

Boarding the plane was fun, Bella had a look of shock when she saw how ornate the interior was. But what was even more hilarious, was when she saw I was going over everything with the pilot, and telling him I wanted no turbulence.

"You kind of sounded like you knew how to fly, back there?" She asked innocently.

"I do, but for this trip I chartered a pilot, I didn't want to miss a moment with you, not even a second my lady." I stated honestly and sincerely, as I shut the door to where we would be staying during the long flight.

"Oh Jasper that is amazing, you think one day I will see you fly ?" She asked innocently.

"Of course, I will even teach you how to." I stated sincerely.

As I got comfortable on the chase lounge with her and caressed her I put on a song by T.I., titled, Whatever you like. She looked at me amazed and gladly approved. One thing is for sure, I may be older than Edward, but I appreciate all music. And this would be the trip of her lifetime.

* * *

**Okay I am on a roll so the next chapter will be up very soon... Please review... Let me know what you think so far. Luvs & Hugs :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I know there relationship seems a little rushed, but see in my world they were meant to be... Plus I like the uh, hot stuff lol... But I also like real vampire folklore... So again please keep an open mind... Thank you to all the awesome reviews so far... :) You guys rock! Again SM rocks... But this is my version of how it should have been lol. :P And stay tunned I will be adding chapter 4 probably in the wee hours of the morning lol. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3. Fighting urges never thought possible.**

**

* * *

**

Jaspers POV.

The flight went by fast, well to me anyways, but then again when you can live forever... Time flys. As we landed Bella woke up in my arms, and was as giddy as a kid getting birthday cake. It was very cute, and funny to see her this way, truly excitied with no inhibitions, and no era's to put on to just impress Edward.... She was majestic.

"Good morning Ma'am" I said as I kissed her forhead lightly.

"Okay Jasper, spill it, where are we ?" She replied lightly teasing, with a soft giggle.

"We are in Spain, my lady." I answered with a grin from ear to ear.

"Really? Spain!.... Oh my God! This is awesome!" She replied and kissed me with the force of a mack truck.

"Easy now, Ma'am, we will have plenty of time for that later." I replied to her gently

"Right, sorry... This is your trip , you know all the plans, I am just here for the ride of my lifetime!" Bella said with a huge grin, as she backed off so slightly.

"You can use the plane bathroom, I had some clothes & toiletries in there left for you, it has a shower-stall too, we have a busy day Darling." I replied as I knew she still needed her human moments. But not for long, God no, she would be mine by tonight.

"Thank you Jasper, you are awesome." She said as she headed toward the large plane bathroom.

She was beautiful, and she was mine... Well she would be mine by the nightfall... I was for once able to be who I really was around her. And as I thought about it more in deepness, she didn't even want me to be a full vegan vamp as she put it... Nor did she after she was turned , she just wanted to be with me forever, live among humans, only kill if we had to, and wow, I was the luckiest man on earth... It was then I realized I would be fighting lustful and blood-lust urges all day. I prayed for strength. I would surely need it in this little ladies presence.

"I am ready to go prince charming..." Bella's voice chimed as she rushed to my side.

"As am I ma'am. you look beautiful little lass... If you knew how much I wanted you right here, right now... We would surely have no chance of making it out of this plane, but that will come a lil later Darling." I stated somewhat shocked by my own honesty.

"Oh and ruin your fancy trip, I think not, lets go, before we get lost in each other." She said happily. If I could have, I would have blushed.

There was a limo waiting for us, to take us to our new home that was secluded enough to let our primal instincts take over once the time came. As we were driven I put on some Def Leppard, one of my favorite rock bands. Again I noticed Bella liked much of the same music I liked... This was very soothing to me. Along the way I pointed out various land marks and sites, and she seemed very knowledgeable and topography of Spain, it was a fun 45 min drive to our secluded destination. Finally we approached our luxury villa, I was actually feeling nervous. This would be the two weeks of my lifetime, that was for sure.

"We are here my love." I stated calmly as I saw it met my approval immediately.

"Jasp... Jasper, this is a freaking castle!!" She stated clearly elated.

"Anything for you, my sweet pure innocent princess." I was rather shocked how sensual my words were starting to come out.

"Jasper, I don't know if I will be able to control myself once I am inside with you, I want to just be one with you." Bella said in a new found tone, that was breathtaking, as she turned blood red. Now I was not only fighting back lust, but blood-lust as well, I was slightly releived she was so eager to be with me on the intamite side, however I just prayed yet again I could keep from tasting her sweet innocent blood.

As we walked into the villa it even caught me by surprise, the walls were all ancient stones and bricks, it was something you would immediately think Gothic, yet chic as well. Stunning mahogany and lavish leather furniture & instruments brought out the earth tones of the stones and bricks And the windows were adorned with lavish crimson red velvet blackout drapes. There was a iron scrolled spiral staircase in the center of the large sitting / living room that led up to the bedroom loft, and balcony. When we reached the bedroom I was amazed... There was a very large four poster bed with a gold and red velvet comforter, and the same pattern of vertical lines of the velvet adorned these upstairs windows... There were four several large floor candle-operas with at lest ten candles a piece that dimly lit the room and set a romantic ambiance. Ah yes, the mini fridge was full of donor blood like I had asked.

The only thing left for me to do was open the french doors to the balcony and play some soothing music. I thought mozart would do, but quickly I changed my mind after I saw Bella looking at some Tori Amos, and put her on instead.

The title track left me stumped as I looked at Bella whom was flashing me her best bedroom eyes... I knew what she wanted, and I couldn't resist any longer. As Blood Roses started, I asked for her for a dance.

"Of course I will dance with you Jasper, you are my everything. This is amazing, my dream come true.... Can I tell you something, I have dreamed of this, since I was about eight or nine, I know it sounds corny as ever, but I always knew I would give myself to a gentleman of the south who happened to be a beautiful creature of the night, it as if my life were meant for you. Now I know dreams do really come true my love. " She stated it so elegantly... It made my still heart leap.

"My turn for inner most secrets" I said quietly. "Isabella Marie Swan, My Darling, your image has haunted me from the time I was human." I began... Honesty always the best policy... It was time I really laid it all out. " You see I would dream of your image as a human, I thought all that hope was lost once I became who I am today... And of course then there was Alice... I am always faithful, even if she didn't ever really love me, I am a gentleman. But when I saw you Bella.... I wanted you, right then, not your blood as Edward did, but I wanted you... Yourself to wrap around me. " I said almost bashfully affraid I scared her with my desires. I knew she was very innocent, a mere child. I better take it easy. I said to myself.

"Well Jasper, take me, take me now..." My Bella said in her newfound bedroom voice, that made me quiver as she grazed my neck with her lips." I walked her over to the bed and eased off gently.

"Bella you must tell me if I am to, to rough... If I should need to change you, I will ... " I began slowly..

"Jasper Whitlock, I want you to change me after this, you won't hurt me, not even during my change will I ever regret one moment of this ... I have been waiting all of my life to be with you...Now take me, I am your lady, show me the way, Sir." She finished with a blood red blush, but I still felt confidence rolling off of my girl, my now mate, my Bella.

I did what came naturally, I kissed my Bella, I caressed her perfect being, I gently laid her on top the bed, and began to undress my lover as she did the same, and we soon got literally lost in each other. This was the most magical experience of my existence. I was grateful, happy, and ultimately satisfied. I sent my lover waves of calmness, and love, love, and gratitude... I was nothing without her. My perfect girl.

* * *

_Bella's POV, on Becoming a Woman._

Jasper made the most magical arrangements... Secretly I had wanted this all along, I dreamt of this place, of him, my personal mate, my lover, my Jasper. Not a mere boy who couldn't get past the boundary of boy and man. No I was way over that. I needed a man, and I had one. I felt no shame, no embarrassment with him. He was mine. My fantasy no longer a dream but becoming a reality. I was consumed by him, yet I didn't loose myself to a large nothing less void, like I had with Edward, no, My Jasper merely completed me. And I was about to take my first step to real adulthood with the man I truly desired, truly wanted... No regrets. I loved him.

As Jasper lead me to the bed I felt my heart race... I was nervous, but I knew he knew his way down south, in more ways than one. I was terrified, but calm washed over me, calm and love, and something else, but I knew I was picking up his emotions.

His skin felt like cold stone against mine, it sent shivers down my spine, yet I longed for more... As his ice cold tounge traced my body, I was in awe I could feel this much pleasure. This was amazing. I was truly in heaven. Part of me longed for the change, but I wanted to enjoy this first... Ha, he worried about hurting me, yet this was majestic, one hundred percent pleasure... No ounce of hurt. I was finally mended and bacame a woman, with my Jasper leading the way into darkness, I was finally me, Finally healed and not broken, we continued getting lost in each other for quite some time. I knew what would follow next, and I was nervous about that, but had finally no regrets. I was all woman now. And I learned how to love my perfect lover with ease and satisfaction.

* * *

**Okay let me know what you think... The change will be next... then we get to the good stuff again hehehe. And yes they did move fast, even for my writting habits, but... I figured why not, that's the part I love the most lol. I to am never really satisfied unless they hook up or blah... lol I am a strange one when it comes to that... But enjoy and please review!. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thanks for all the Awesome Reviews!!!!! You guys are awesome!! Also please feel free to write me question I will try to answer them all :) Okay so I think we got the general impression on what uh happend last chapter, and we are picking up the pace a lil bit in this one... Let me know what you think. :) Thanks so much guys!! Also check out Blood Roses from Tori Amos, live in Cleavland... Great Tune.**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Soul Meets Body**

_Bella's POV._

My magical night of intimacy and longing all in one smooth conquest, finally exhausted Jasper scooped me up in his arms, and we continued to talk about ourselves, the real selves with no fickleness, or social era's to put on, we could completely be us. it was majestic, and perfect. It was us.

As jasper lead me to the private balcony of our secluded villa, to look at the starry night sky, and bask in each other some more, he asked a question I had already thought of a million times, but I wasn't sure I could tell him, but I would, he was nothing but honest with me, so I would go down that road too. No secrets to bars held. Just to be with him I felt like I could conquer anything.

"Bella love, are you sure you are not going to regret the human life you are about to leave behind? I must be sure you are ready my sweet darling, But I must know." My angel asked me with the up most sincerity.

"Jasper, I am ready... I have never been exactly close to either one of my parents. My mom was so hair brained I found myself doing somethings I truly regret, such as hitting bongs, and going to clubs and getting mighty drunk at a young age of maybe thirteen... I never told anyone about that, but it is true. I never was a tart so to speak, but I did experimeant with some gateway drugs to get happy, those days. And my Dad, well he wouldn't be happy unless I said I was marrying Jake. He is a strange one, I know they love me, but believe me my best interest did not really come first when it came to them. Only expectations. " I finished honestly.

"You were a lil rebel, I kinda find that funny and ironic, a rebel for a rebel soldier, that's funny." Jasper chuckled as he kissed my forehead. "I understand Bella, family life isn't like what it use to be." He said quietly.

"Jasper, I would very much like you to change me now, before I break my neck or something, you know how clumsy I can be... I just , I want to get the burn over with, and really start living." I told him sincerely while looking deep into his golden eyes.

"I have taken a lot of precautions, there is a mini fridge filled with donor blood, and I have another gift I have told no one about, you won't burn, if I change you... I can't really understand it, but after you change enough people as I have, it just starts to happen I think... My friends Peter and Charlotte have the same gift. At least I did get something useful during my time with Maria." Jasper chuckled. "One request my lady , one last dance, before.... before I make you like me ... I just want to hold you close and here your beating heart one last time. " My jasper asked evenly almost mournfully.

"Of course my angel, anything for you..." I answered to his request.

With that he darted back inside and turned on one of my all time favorite, I think he even hit repeat on the stereo. I couldn't help but get butterfly's as he sang the words in perfect harmony. It was glorious, the perfect ending song to a new beginning. It was our song to lead us to the new adventure. He waltzed with me and sang and held me so tight, I felt nothing but peace.

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Trying to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah

No change, I can't change  
I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mind  
I am here in my mind  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mind  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no,no,no,no,no,no(fading away)

Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

No change, I can't change  
I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mind  
I am here in my mind  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mind  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change it

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Trying to make ends meet  
Trying to find some money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah

You know I can't change, I can't change  
I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mind  
I am here in my mind  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mind  
No, no, no, no, no

I can't change my mind  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change  
Can't change my body,  
no, no, no

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
Been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
That you've ever been down  
That you've ever been down

I finally heard him stop singing, and then he whispered in my ear while still waltzing with me... "I love you Bella, I love you so much, it will be very soon you are like me, my love." He kissed me as he spun me around like a ballerina, and then dipped me in perfect sync to the song... Then he gently bent in , and kissed my neck while dipping me again, spun me around me once me, and I closed my eyes, and he bit down on my neck.

It was freezing, but not burning, not like when James had bit me... It was almost a weird pleasure. I felt a cloud of fog surround me, as he carried me bridal style to the bed, yet I was weak, almost to weak to answer him when he asked if I was still with him.

"Bella I am sorry, it's a weird strange feeling when done right... It is simply supernatrual, nobody can explaine it, just know I am here and I love you." I heard him say softly in my ear, and then I felt the same cold on my wrists.

I managed to say one last "I love you my angel. See you soon." before scheming to the grey fog that kept out the flames. I knew when I woke up I would be truly his forever, and that put the rest to ease. I was at peace. And I was totally in love, no regrets.

* * *

_Jasper's POV._

I knew what I was doing, boy did I ever, but Bella was no stranger, she was in fact my true mate, so I knew she would feel no scorching pain at all, I was completely at ease. No regrets. This was meant to be.

I put on a perfect fitting song, and I danced with her one last dance of her humanly life, and then it was done, no turning back, and no pain, and certainly no more worries... We would simply be. Perfect.

As I watched my Bella change I felt her emotions, Peace, love, trust, love, lust, love, romance, love, pure love, and so much more, I felt overjoyed... I knew she was the one for me once again. She was such a beautiful simple complex creature. She was My Bella, my life.

I watched her already perfect features become even more fine tuned, and her glorious dark brown hair get even more red highlights in it as it grew to nearly her bottom. I watched her skin lighten ever so slightly, I watched the hold time. It was going faster than normal, but then again she wasn't near death either. I slipped a red sun dress & stilettos upon my sleeping beauty when her heart rate started to pick up a little, it wouldn't be long now. Red was already the color of her toe and finger nails.. She had such delicate features. I saw her legs grow slightly in length, and her chest become well swollen. I saw her tone up literally in seconds to looking like a stone model... She was always perfect always, but by God, she was going to knock Rosalie for a loop whenever we saw them again, probably eons from now. Hell, I began to wonder if beauty was going to be her gift.

Suddenly her heart rate started to race, race at the speed of light to her last beat... Ah yes the quickening, it would be only minutes, or seconds at this rate, till she would wake. I almost got the urge to get blood-lust right then and there.... The thought of her stalking a helpless human was turning me on... DOWN Beast... I told myself, that would come with loads of practice and only if she wanted to. Then something caught me totally off gaurd, I felt her manipulate my emotions and her heart hadnt even finished, she sent me a wave of love, and calmness, thirst, and lust. BE STILL MY NON BEATING HEART! AN EM PATH!!!! How could I be so lucky!! I was thrilled, I was wowed.

Finally seconds later her heart rate took off like a frieght train with no breaks down a mountain, unfortunately this is the one part of the burn I cannot control completely, but by god I was gonna try for her.

"Jasper, It burns..." She weakly gasped as her heart raced on towards that last beat.

"I know my sweet sweet darling, it will all be over soon ma'am. I am right here my little angel." I assured her peacefully.

One last thump, and it was over. Before I knew it she sprang up, and looked at me, but something shocked me even more, her eyes were not red, they were ... They were the color of a midnight sky with silver flex like that of the stars.. Breathtaking, I gasped, her beauty rendered me speechless. I was, in awe.

Then she jumped on top of me and kissed me with so much force I wanted to fall to my knees and pray to this creature she was like a goddess of night.

"Sorry I remember I am strong, um I can see your emotions Jasper, like an aura of colors... God your are stunning." She said in a very angelic voice. "I can hear thoughts too... My voice is far from angelic my dear, but thank you... You are So Handsome, you look like my personal Jesus." She said almost flustered. With that I had to laugh a little at the irony there.

"Let's go hunt Jasper.... " She said quietly into my ear with a new lustful tone. "Yes let us hunt, my lady." I said as I felt my natural desire come creeping forward.

"Any rules, I should know about Jasper?" She asked sincerely. "Well no children for sure, that's always been a no no, to me at least... And Hum... If we happen to come across animals instead that's okay too. Lets try to keep to eating people who only intend to cause harm onto others... That way you won't get regret" I said with a grin.

"I would never kill a child, thats wrong no matter what the circumstances... And eating only the meanies in life is awesome... Maybe I would take a bite at Lauren if given the chance. " She said sternly obviously not getting I was just being cautious and kind of joking, but I let it go.

"Jasper before we go, why are your eyes blue as the ocean with golden flex in them?" She asked innocently.

"What? My eyes haven't been blue since... Since I was human... " I stated confused.

"Jasper honest, they are as blue as the ocean.... " She stated sincerely.

"I have no idea my love, but yours are as dark and blue as the midnight sky, maybe we were just meant to be different you and I?" I stated honestly not knowing.

"Cool... Now about htis slight burn in my throat, lets go, before I go decied to eat a horse... Ew that would be gross." She said lightly.

And I laughed as I took her hand to lead her on her first hunt, and my first real hunt in a long time with absolutely no regrets.

* * *

**Commin up soon Chapter 5. Bellas First Hunt! Please keep an open mind... Sorry I can't dig the constantly eating animals stuff... So this is way different... But enjoy... REVIEW... SUGGEST... I love it all :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so we are going to start taking twists and turns, but it is all for an epic ending.... I dont want to give it all away of course, what fun would that be lol... But I already know how it will end, it will be awesome. Note to those who do not like people drinking vampires, well... Hmmm Sorry, but vegan vamps are not what they are, they are themselves... Not bad in my opinion, but not living with regrets about what they are either. Thanks to all the awesome reviewers!!! You guys rock!!! And about their eyes.... It will all be revealed within the next few chapters. hang tight :) And of course SM rocks, and she owns the characters. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 5. How sweet it is** .

_Jaspers POV_

As I watched Bella grow into a blood lust that made me tremble with longing, I realized this was the first time I was fully satisfied with myself. Love shouldn't be about what is right or wrong, but just what is natural, and she was taking me to a whole new level on those terms. It was impossible to ignore my other lust watching her trot around the Forrest looking for a scent she found acceptable. Ah, it hit us both, I held back and watched her newborn furry unleash itself on a mortaly injured rock climber....

"Shush, you won't suffer anymore my dear, I will cross you over....." She said in a very seducing tone.. If I would have been the victim I would've gladly given myself to her... I then realized what she meant about wanting to be mine even if it meant her own demise. Honestly though I think she had the whole seduction thing was better down than I. After all I was rusty, The Cullen's never allowed me to be myself, and Alice... As much as I had once thought she brought me hopes, which she did, she was never really my love, I always had to hide my slip ups with her, and them... But this creature was a newborn in control of herself, and wanted to be real, but with me... I was so full of lust.

As soon as she was done she came back to me, and embraced me.... "That was wonderful, I felt like I was really helping him too, he asked me to just shoot him as I walked to him, but when I said he would go much more peacefully, he was elated... And those jerks, didn't see the good we could do for people? Strange, perhaps they are all severely more emo than us em paths, eh ?" She said with a little blood still dripping off the corner of her lip.

"The more I think about it, they are emos, they just cannot deal with how glorious to have forever is... Instead they would rather walk around and mourn for the past, unlike like us, they live with regrets." I answered her as I kissed her lips and stole just a Little drop of that blood.

"I saved that just for you ya know." She said with a sheepish grin.

"Thank you My love." I replied with a grin.

"I will pick off a few uh boars I guess, why don't you Go about two miles to the left, there will be another very injured lady... I think she was with that rock climber but her thoughts are faint... And she doesn't have long, but is in severe pain. I might even watch you do your thang from afar, if you don't mind a secret stalker." Bella spoke with a very seductive tone.

It made me want to melt in her. And yet I was still shocked she had this much control.... I was thinking I would have to block her from the villages close by, she was truly awe inspiring.

I quickly and quietly darted to the scent I traced to the lady that had fallen, and injured herself beyond repair. I also noticed my Bella slowly behind me with nothing but admiration rolling off of her, and lust. Not blood-lust, but actual grrr I want you now, lust... It made me giggle to myself ever so slightly. She was like a roaster in a hen house, and she was mine... I was so blessed.

As I approached the lady, I thought I would put on a little show of how to seduce and dazzle people for my Bella, since she was already so good at it.

"Are you hurt bad miss ?" I asked the lady and flashed my white razor sharp perfect teeth. I sent her calm and peace all the while.

"Si, Uh, I cant feel anything other than my head, I have been here for forty eight hours and I am dying, please end it. I.... I throb like my head will implode, please, please mister." The Lady pleaded sincerely.

"It will be over in a second, relax miss, you will be to heaven soon." I said as I took her wrist and bit down draining her to the last drop.

"You are truly a work of art Jasper, I need to learn how to send the calming waves while ... Well I suppose I will get better with time." My Bella said to me sweetly.

"Bella, darling, you are a newborn, I would've already raided the village by now, well you know that, I was rather feral, but still you hunt with such control and care, it is amazing to watch it makes me want you, in the romantic sense, why i'd have to say you are the most graceful huntress, I have ever seen ma'am." I stated sincerely, and honestly. She was amazing to watch such grace, and self control.

"Well, I suppose you are right... Now lets go get some wild boar, and have a run about, well not to close to town, but we could run a little further... This is exhilarating, not being clumsy and all, and I haven't tripped once even in the stilettos you put me in. "

"I game for anything darling" I answered her honestly, And gave her one more quick kiss, before I yelled out, last one on top of the mountain has to sing ten karoke songs at a club in a week or two"... And I was off with speed and determination.

Just when I thought I had it won she literally looked like she flew by me... Dang it, at least I can sing I shruged and continued on my way up.

"Hey Jasper!" Bella said with a grin

"Hey speed racer..." I replied with a smile and lighthearted laugh.

At an instant she was at my side and wrapped her loving perfect arms around me, as we looked at the views.

"This is what dreams are made out of Jasper, this is beyond a dream, this is heaven on earth, here with you." She whispered into my ear and then grazed her lips to mine.

"You took the words out of my head, my love, this is heaven on earth, for the first time in over a century, I feel love, and acceptance." I said as I slowly picked her up to lay her on the clean grassy mountain floor.

"Jasper, I want you, I want you , all of you... full force, hold nothing back, I am not a fragile little human anymore." She said with an obvious lust in her angelic voice.

"You Ma'am, now the real fun will start love, I plan to hold nothing back at all." I said calmly and put some seductive tones in there. With that I kissed her with more power than I have kissed anyone and she kissed me back with the same force. It felt like we were making the thunder literally roll, and lightning crash.... Now after these long hours, she could really call herself a woman, I planed to show her everything I knew and even invent some new moves on top of that, it was going to be a long night, or day, or even days... And i wasn't going to worry about holding back with my durable Bella. It was on like white on rice.

* * *

**So there you have chapter five :) Okay I am going to post more tonight... In the next chapter Bella starts seeing visions... But not like Alice's, hers are more clear and show all the outcomes and solutions.... Hehehe... Enjoy Sorry for all the type-OS but I wanted to give you guys more and well, it is 6 am lol.... Post again soon, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Thank You To all who review, the more reviews I get, the more fuel I have to write my story out lol :) You are all awesome!!! SM and the original Saga still rock, and she still owns the characters, obviously lol :P Enjoy this Chapter, it will reveal a lot! Review please!!! Let me know what ya think :P Just so you know, most of this story is Jasper's POV, but there is still a lot of Bella's too, which is why I put who's POV I am writing in lol. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Revelations on Our own glory.**

_Bella's POV_

As I laid with my true soul mate, and true love, getting lost in him again on top of a majestic Spanish mountain, something very strange started to happen, suddenly before me, he was no longer there and the air swooshed, suddenly I was in a vision, it was scary, probably because I had never had anything so strange happen to me, the movement of our bodies stopped and I heard Jasper call my name and as me what was wrong, I couldn't answer, I was lost in my vision.

_"We will defeat you Aro, you will see" a mysterious yet gorgeous woman joined by a handsome man, was saying to and older somewhat handsome gentleman, I knew that name, I just couldn't place it at the moment._

_"You will parish trying, we will never never give up our seats. We own you all you foolish woman." The older man sneered with a venom in his voice. _

_"Oh I don't think you want to be to hasty old man." My Jasper walked into the room, and I joined him by his side. "I think you want to be very very careful I said."_

_"What is wrong with your eyes, I demand to know, it is not normal." The older gentleman asked both Jasper and I._

_Suddenly I cackled_ .. It made me flinch in person. "_Oh I think you know who the power belongs to now, and we have come to serve judgement, it is our destiny... There is no way out old man." I stated icily._

_"We are the true leaders of this magical life, you will be destroyed, how man innocent have you killed just for power, just for fun, just out of evil?" I asked even more icily._

_"We are the angels of death and we have come to pass proper judgement and free our kind from your wrath." Jasper said while taking a military stance ( that I was say was drop dead sexy. )_

_With that the epic battle of good and bad, for our kind at least began._

Suddenly the vision faded, and I gripped Jasper tightly and told him about the phantom vision... I also soothed him as apparently I freaked him out royal.

"Darling, that means an old prophecy Maria told me about once will be fulfilled.... If we are true angels of death, I feel no guilt no shame... But we must meet with her civilly before she finds us, she can be a lil strange and scary sometimes... Are you okay with meeting her?" Jasper asked soothingly, while grazing me with his lips.

"Of course I am, I just want to know what the heck this all means. All I know as I am okay with anything as long as I have you." I answered my lover.

"Let's get back to the villa and make arrangements to meet up with her, she should be in the Galveston, Texas area." My Jasper whispered.

With that we were dashing back to the house, I really wanted to get to the bottom of this... What could it mean ? Angels of death ? I rather relished the idea... Hopefully Jasper's creator, this Maria could tell of this prophecy, I hoped she could. I hoped she was civilized to me, Alice had always said she was a ruthless pit bull... Well I don't know about that, I don't pass judgement on those I do not know. I do know that she made my Jasper and that led me to the man of my darkest dreams, and for that I couldn't help but feel grateful towards this stranger I had heard so much drama about. I was hoping to become friends with this lady, she seemed very interesting and I owed her a certain gratitude, she had wonderful taste in my book.

* * *

_Jasper's POV._

_A_s I lay with my mate making love, I totally freaked when a sudden vision swept her away and made her very hard rocking body go limp. It caught me off guard completely. As she came back to me, and explained the vision, I quickly remembered the prophecy Maria was always waging wars for. it goes back to Native American and Mexican ancient superstitions... Something Maria knew much about. Alice hated Maria, always jealous say she tried to kill me me and what not... I knew deep down it was always her insecurities of her own faithfulness coming out, but I ignored it, and went along with the plan. I couldn't hold a grudge against anyone now, I had what I had waitied my whole existence for, I had my Bella.

While we packed in a fury, we held little conversation, I wanted to get to the bottom of this prophecy, I needed to know what part I had in it... Being in some type of military action again made me feel very masculine, hard to explain I know, but you would have to live that life to understand. On the contrary I didn't want Bella near that, part of that was my over protective nature over my mere child I had just created... But I trusted my Bella, she instincts and gifts, and control, golly did she ever have control... Perhaps even Maria and Bella could get along, that would be fantastic.

Suddenly as were right about to leave, my phone buzzed. "It's Maria!" Bella nearly shouted with glee.

" The names, Whitlock, Jasper, Whitlock..." I answered my phone putting on my best James bond impersonation. Bella giggled and rolled her eyes at me.

"Jasper, don't move from where you are!" Maria replied sternly which caught me off guard, as she began. "Jasper, my mate has foresight too, sorry to sound like a wench, but don't you dare head all the way back over here... We just landed in Spain, we will be there in what is it at human speed forty five minutes ? Oh well, gee never mind, we jacked a skyline & and a lambo. See you in about fifteen, twenty minutes then, tell Bella not to fret. I am so existed, it is all happening! We have much to discuss." Then she clicked her phone off.

"Let me guess her mate has foresight too, they jacked some fast cars, and she cannot wait to discuss it all with us ?" Bella said with an angelic grin. I loved my girl.

"You pretty much hit the nail on the head, my darling." I answered her with a grin.

"Oh boy, this is getting cool.... foresight, em path, and mind reading... Did I tell you about my other gift yet, I can set things on fire and throw them around, it is still weak though." Bella said with a hint of brag, that was just drop dead sexy.

"Bella that means you have telekinesis and pyrokenisis ... You are an amazing creature.... Just in case I don't tell you enough, I love you." And I kissed her lips passionately.

"As I love you my angel." She replied in between sweet strong kisses.

As we were making out, suddenly Maria's cars zipped up to us on the long driveway... I just hoped that our visit went better than our last visit with the Cullen's I had planned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

** Sorry it took so long, my computer froze up and I had to rewrite this like twice before it saved!!... I will start chapter 7 now and have it up before midnight I hope... Fingers crossed my pc doesnt spaz all out on me again lol. Review !!! And enjoy :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for all the awesome reviews ! Please keep reviews comming, they rock, just as you all rock ! Well here is Chapter 7... again they aren't your typical vegan vamps anymore, soooo lol keep an open mind... It is going to twist a lil leading to a epic battle... and incase you didn't catch it in the previous chapter, they are in fact angels of death , and more, that I cannot devulge at this moment. lol :P Have fun, and review !!! :P **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7. Take it to the sky, cuz scars are sexy.**

Maria's POV.

Wow Jasper has done well for himself is my first thought, this Bella, they will be great... Of course I always new he was bound for nothing but the best greatness or of course I wouldn't have made him who is today. I just hope Bella's a lot more easy going than that Alice was... She gave me the creeps, and that is pretty damn hard to do. Always threats, but ah, she was never his mate, no wonder she was so insecure... Heck before I found my true mate I was always afraid of loosing Jasper, to the point of being vile, some would probably say, but oh hell that's water under the bridge now. Bella has been dressed by jasper I see, she is a jeans and t-shirt gal trapped in sun dresses, hahaha, that's cute... We are so going shopping, she needs some cowboys boots and some cruel girl jeans. She could pull off the whole western look better than us probably, and we are from Texas for crying out loud. She is a young one, but Jasper actually looks happy, I am truly grateful for that, oh I hope she likes me. She needs so good honest corruption in her diet, I wonder if he has taken her to a honky tonk yet? if not I got something in mind, Woo hoo this is gonna be a blast.

"Hey Jasper, Oh Bella you are awesome!" I said as I embraced her in a tight hug!.

"Thanks, you are Maria, I take it ?" Bella asked happily, no threat there, we were going to be gal pals.

"You got it babe, I am Maria, and what the hell kinda get up does Jasp have ya in?" I asked , oh crap my accent came out... Oh well no need to hide it now.

"Well it is a sundress Maria, I am not a fashion diva, I tried to have it stocked with the latest from some Spanish designer's." Jasper cut in with a grin and gave me a light sisterly squeeze... And I noticed Bella didn't mind at all, yes! She was awesome. Alice would have tried to rip my head off saying I was a voodoo queen evil princess or something.

"Gosh dang she don't need a designer Jasper, shes damn hot, we are going shoping later Bella... Promise ? It's time I brought the western out in ya. I mean shoot if your gonna be with a cowboy rebel for eternity, ya might as well dress the part!" I said innocently to her waiting for a response.

"Well hell yeah, and yee haw... " She said with a laugh mocking our twang a lil bit, and gave me a high five.

"Sweetness." I replied with a grin.

With that they lead me into their sitting area and I began my intro of my small lil gang of cowboys, cowgirls and rock stars hehe I couldn't wait to see their faces.

"This is John Lennon." I said as he shook Jaspers hand, and Bella stopped breathing.

"It's alright Bella breathe hun." I said knowing she was shocked at who she was in the company of, but heck she had Jasper, no worries there... These guys I had now just made good tunes, and had a soulfulness I could not let fade with the night, is all.

"This is Janis Joplin" I said as she embraced Bella, and said.. " Don't fret sweet thang, we are all on this winding road together." Bella just said.. "Wow" ... She was a lil cutie I gave her that.

"Of course you know Peter and Charlotte Jasper I said next.." I knew that threw poor Jasp for a loop, we had not parted on good terms those three and I, but that was before I had had my mate. Sheesh I was a power whore in those days.

"And this dude, I said as I grabed my mates arm, and this is my Man, Layne Staley... " I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "That's right Alice N Chains Jasper." I said with a giggle.

"This is.. wow..." Bella murmured quietly, but soon started mingling with the rest of us travelers. At-ta girl, I thought. She was gonna do Jasper proud."

Soon after all the getting to know you's and what not, I let Janis hammer out, "Prophecy TALK NOW." And we all sat in the various seats and what not of their nice villa.

"So as you all know I began, this is a prophecy from long ago." I began making sure everyone was paying attention... Not like I wanted to go to Voltaire with a bunch of know nothing jack asses. You know what I mean.

"Bella was sent for Jasper and it was talked about long ago, that Brother Sun, and Sister moon, would take back our rightful places as angels of death, Grimm reapers, harvester of souls... Aye ya get the drift." We are not bad, we are not evil, we were sent on this earth to help those dying, destroy those that consumed innocents... yeah yeah I know I got a lotta nerve talking about that, but I was blinded and have seen the light. ... Any who... We are going to destroy the Italian leeches and put us back on our rightful track, it is set in stone.... Note Bella and Jasper's eye color.... She is sister moon, he is Brother Sun.... hahaha.. Almost a lil cult sounding there... No pun intended. Now pay attention ya'll wouldn't want to have to whoop some ass. Bella has several gifts.... Jasper has several as well, although his main one is em path, Bella is mainly an em path because to survive they need each other, they mended each other. Sweet ain't it. So... Here is the plan... We need to train... We need to train train train, almost like back in the old days of my own petty wraths. Don't worry I wont be as extreme and pretty much, Jasper is going to lead the way on that... We will strike Italy in exactly... " I was cut of by my mate Layne..

"We will strike Italy in 6 weeks, in the meantime, we are going back to Galvestion to our ranch to practice babe." Layne finished giving me a wink.

"So lets get these love birds packed up and charter plane... We got work to do... Lets GO!" With that I finished. I decided I would talk to Bella a lil alone... She looked like she needed a gal pal, and I was going to be it for her. She deserved a mother figure, so young, and in such a strange new world. Poor sweet thing.

"Jasper you don't mind if I take Bella out to get some uh, comfy yet fashionable clothes do ya?" I asked him, as she was his.

"Of course not Maria, Get her anything she wants, it's on me, as we are mates now." And he handed me his bank card.

"Thanks Jasp, she needs a lil gal time, I think." I said as I grabbed her and lead her to my skyline.

* * *

Bella's POV.

As Maria was eager to take me shopping I was glad I was going to get to know her... She was way more my type than the other vampires I had known... But then again they were already foggy from my human memories. I buckled up and she chuckled a bit.

"Safety first, my dads a sheriff." I said innocently.

"It must make ya sad thinking about him Hun, I am sorry... But you have made Jasper so happy, thank you." Maria said sincerely.

"So I am Sister Moon, eh?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes sugar, and you know what, you will be the best leader we ever had." Maria stated.

"What is your roll in all of this?" I was curious.

"Hun, I will most likely parish in that battle, I know it is fact, so will Layne, but we will have all of heaven to enjoy ourselves.... Don't fret now darlin', but I really need you to keep that on the down low... In the mean time, lets make our friendship while we got it rock... Once we get ya back to Texas, we are so going to a honky tonk and rocking out... Vampires can actually drink and get drunk... I discovered this through my other best gal pal Janis... " Maria stated with a huge grin.

"I don't want you to parish, if I can stop that you have to let me, please... " I said knowing she was looking for a way out of this conversation.

"Hun did Jasper ever tell you about my human life ?" Maria asked me slowly.

"No no, not yet... We kinda just got dumped and mended ourselves in each other." I stated honestly.. "Everything has been kind of rushed, but I have dreamed of him since I was a mere child, thank you Maria for seeing his beauty and creating such a perfect man." I answered truthfully.

"Well no problem, he is quite a catch... Although these days I am partial to Layne, but Jasper is and always was bound to be great... Now about my human life... I have four lil kids waiting up there four me, back in those days we got married young , I was fourteen when I wed my husband. Fifteen when I had my first, sixteen, with my second, eighteen with my thirs and twenty with my fourth... As far as I know I only lost one in the war.... So I am betting they are all up there waiting for me, so please don't fret. about it, it is meant to be.... Plus I was a sky reader... I knew of our kind when others thought they were merely a child's night terror. you will set things right, you might get whopped on a little in training, but thats because you need to be strong... We already spoke with other covens... A lot of people are going to help you guys out... But for me... I know the end... And it is how it must be okay Hun... Now in the meantime... Explain why you are such an old soul.... I mean your yound and drop dead sexy, but you have far more wisdom than I had at one hundred. Explain that please Missy." Maria finished and I felt nothing but real friendship from this awesome lady.

"Well my mom and dad were kinda... Well my mom was hair brained, and we lived on a strange human diet because she could never manage money right... And My dad, he has no emotions... I mean he has them, but it was like having a giant sequia for a father... Not very active in my life... So I grew up fast and started being the parent figure to both of them I guess." I stated honestly.

"Well hun, you done make Jasper happy, and for that you will always have a place in my still heart." Maria began as our drive continued. "Your Jasper will make you want to swwon when you see him in a military position, he is just as drop dead sexy as you can dream of... Personally.... You should see him take charge... It made me swoon." Maria said with a smile.

"I bet, I love his over protective nature." I said with a giggle.

"Oh shoot I bet I made you want to blush.." Maria joked.

"Totally got me." I answered honestly.

Finally we were there and Maria was dragging me into a large western outfitter... I was going to make Jasper really swoon for me, and she was going to be sure of that. I got cruel girl jeans and retro western tops galore, that she had me tie up so they exposed my belly... I got snake skin boots, black boots, distressed brown boots, and matching belts, She insisted I get several pairs of fishnets to wear under the ripped jeans to give it a lil bit of sex appeal as she put it. She even got me a straw hat that I has to admit, fit me perfectly... And she surprised me with a belt buckle that was silver had a gold J and B on it in a heart... And another big ole buckle that was aged silver that had a crescent moon on it. Those were her gifts to me and I would cherish them for eternity.

On our way home I realized something, I was the luckiest girl in the world to have made such a wonderful gal pal, and even though our time was limited, I would be forever grateful, how many others get to say forever , and mean it? I can... I was going to win this battle for us all.

Suddenly the car stopped, and she said "oh shit im hungry !" The scent overpowered me as well, even with all my self control... I had to have that... With that we took off to the woods, and had some illegal poachers. Four snooty women that were trying to shoot wolves for coats ! I felt no shame in who I was now, and boy did those people taste good... Plus I always will have a soft place in my heart for wolves... After all I knew some people that came from them.

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it, the next chapter will be in Jasper's POV on training with Bella lol... Told you it would go where nobody ever thought it would... LOL Enjoy and Review !!! Loves and Huggies =) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here ya all go !! Enjoy and Review :) Have fun.... Sorry for my type-os I am getting sick of having to spell check then spell check again because spell check screws up what was right in the first place... bare with me :| And enjoy :) All ppl who review, you guys are the greatest, keep em comming!**

* * *

**Chapter 8. Lord, I was born a rambling man.**

**Jasper's POV**

All of my dreams had been fulfilled within Bella, she actually excepted me for who I was, and got along great with Maria, I was thrilled I could go back to my starting point in this life and live with my one true love, my Bella. Elated, fantastic, I didn't know how to describe my feelings. But I was whole, and healed, I was a man again.

"Hey son, pull up a chair and grab your fiddle and join us in a jam session while we wait for Maria and your Bella." Janis said to me.

"You got it." Was all I could reply. Finally people who knew how to really jam, rock style.

"Hey you all know that song, by the scorpion's, wind of change?" Layne asked us, and we nodded. "While lets have Jasper do the lead guitar and vocals on it, and I will sing and do bass. Janis you do the Harmony with Peter and Charlotte, and John... Keep a rockin' beat and do the whistle, mmmk."

Ah yes, this song made me often think of the change, to becoming who I am now... I was perfect to remember my past with my new found coven. This would rock. I would have to play it for My Bella, when she got back perhaps on the plane. I thought as we started.

I follow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change  
An August summer night  
Soldiers passing by  
Listening to the wind of change

The world closing in  
Did you ever think  
That we could be so close,like brothers  
The future's in the air  
I can feel it everywhere  
Blowing with the wind of change

Chorus:  
Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change

Walking down the street  
Distant memories  
Are buried in the past forever

I fallow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change

Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
With you and me

Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change

The wind of change blows straight  
Into the face of time  
Like a stormwind that will ring  
The freedom bell for peace of mind  
Let your balalaika sing  
What my guitar wants to say

Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
With you and me

Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change

As the song ended, Janis and John went to go hunt, and I thought brifely a moment... How lucky are we to be this, to have this gift of everlasting life on earth... It would be glorious living this out with my Bella.

"Let's do another!" Charlotte said with a grin... And Peter and Layne totally agreed, so we were going to have a great jam session... "Jasper's pick!" Charlotte said with a giggle.

"Oh wow, well... Hmm.... " I thought out loud trying to get a great song I had actually written ... True fact about me, I write many songs and sell them off to musicians... Mostly rock though.. After all how else could I make billions to live life anyways I wanted? But what did I feel like to get back to the training side of me? Most of my songs I had written and sold were before Alice.... Hmmm I wanted a rockin' song. "I got it, how bout we play some Midnight Rider..." I said with a smile.

"Yeah Maria told me you had wrote that in the 1870's, I am pretty impressed." Layne replied. "Let's do this." He said with a grin.

Well, I've got to run to keep from hidin',  
And I'm bound to keep on ridin'.  
And I've got one more silver dollar,  
But I'm not gonna let 'em catch me, no,  
Not gonna let 'em catch the Midnight Rider.

And I don't own the clothes I'm wearing,  
And the road goes on forever,  
And I've got one more silver dollar,  
But I'm not gonna let 'em catch me, no  
Not gonna let 'em catch the Midnight Rider.

And I've gone by the point of caring,  
Some old bed I'll soon be sharing,  
And I've got one more silver dollar,

But I'm not gonna let 'em catch me, no  
Not gonna let 'em catch the Midnight Rider.

No, I'm not gonna let 'em catch me, no  
Not gonna let 'em catch the Midnight Rider.

No, I'm not gonna let 'em catch me, no  
Not gonna let 'em catch the Midnight Rider.

Ah then it hit me as I revealed this one secret, Charlotte and Peter would laugh their ass off to this... "Guess who this is about, hahaha... No kidding either." I played a song I had written about my time with Alice... And they all joined in.

I've been run down  
I've been lied to  
I don't know why,  
I let that mean woman make me a fool  
She took all my money  
wrecks my new car  
now she's with one of my good time buddies  
they're drinkin' in some cross town bar

sometimes I feel  
sometimes I feel  
like I've been tied  
to the whipping post  
tied to the whipping post  
tied to the whipping post  
good lord I feel like I'm dyin'

My friends tell me  
that I've been such a fool  
and I have to stand down and take it babe,  
All for lovin' you  
I drown myself in sorrow  
As I look at what you've done  
nothin' seems to change  
bad times stay the same  
and I can't run

sometimes I feel  
sometimes I feel  
like I've been tied  
to the whipping post  
tied to the whipping post  
tied to the whipping post  
good lord I feel like I'm dyin'

(Break)

sometimes I feel  
sometimes I feel  
like I've been tied  
to the whipping post  
tied to the whipping post  
tied to the whipping post  
good lord I feel like I'm dyin'.

As we finished that song we were met with a round of applause by John, and Janis, to which, I was proud.

"Now boy's how about we play a song about Bella, Jasper's Bella... " Janis said with a grin.

"Hell yeah." I answered proudly. This was great getting to know them and just be myself... And I had Love, real love. I couldn't wait for Bella to get back and join us.

"John, I think you know this one well." I said with a grin. "I had written this song while longing to find love... " I stated as I started the into ... "Bella is who it was always about, hard to explain, but she has always called to me, before she exisited." I stated honestly.

Here comes the sun, doo da doo doo  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's alright

Little darling  
It's been a long, cold, lonely winter  
Little darling  
It feels like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's alright

Little darling  
The smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's alright

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Little darling  
I see the ice is slowly melting  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been clear

Here comes the sun  
It's alright  
It's alright

Ah, yes it was true Bella was my Sun, well as the prophecy says, she was my moon, but either way, with her I am complete, I thought.

"Here is one ya'll like." Janis said as she started, and we followed her lead.

Ah, I'm a mean, mean woman,  
I don't mean no one man, no good, no.  
I'm a mean, mean woman,  
I don't mean no one man, no good.  
I just treats 'em like I wants to,  
I never treats 'em, honey like I should.

Oh, Lord, I once had a daddy,  
He said he'd give me everything in sight.  
Once had a daddy,  
Said he'd give me everything in sight.  
Yes, he did.  
So I said, "Honey, I want the sunshine,  
You take the stars out of the night.  
Come on and give 'em to me, babe, 'cause I want 'em right now."

I ain't the kind of woman  
Who'd make your life a bed of ease, ha ha ha ha!  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
I'm not the kind of woman, no,  
To make your life a bed of ease.  
Yeah, but if you, if you just wanna go out drinkin', honey,  
Won't you invite me along, please.  
Oh, I'll be so good to ya babe, yeah!  
Whoa, go on!

I guess I'm just like a turtle  
That's hidin' underneath its horny shell.  
Whoa, whoa, oh yeah, like a turtle  
Hidin' underneath its hard-ass shell.  
But you know I'm very well protected —  
I know this goddamn life too well.

Oh! Now call me mean, you can call me evil, yeah, yeah,  
I've been called much worser things around,  
Honey, don't ya know I have!  
Whoa, call me mean or call me evil  
I've been called much worser things, all things around,  
Yeah, but I'm gonna take good care of Janis, yeah,  
Honey, ain't no one gonna dog me down.  
Alright, yeah.

"Hell yeah, that's it now... Keep the twelve bar blues going... " Janis yelled out, and with that, we went into a blues jam. And I waited for my Bella to come home after shopping... I hoped she was having fun... I couldn't wait to get her to sing, that would be angelic.

Finally My Bella arrived home, and Oh My God, she looked, well she looked hotter than hell. Not all done up in fancy labels, but she looked, like she could kick some ass, and still make ya horny while bringing you to the ninth gate of hell.

"Bella, you look amazing.." I stuttered out, shocked still.... I felt like bewildered in her presence. I have never seen a girl pull off that retro chic western fashion so well, but by God, Bella did.

"Told ya Bella, he would swoon..." Maria said with a giggle and winked at Bella.

To top it off she smelled of blood lust... I was in another lust all my own. God I wanted her wet in them jeans right now, but I would curb that till we hit the plane later on.

"Go hunting my lady ?" I asked as I kissed her passionately.

"Of course, they were poaching wolves.... But they were tasty." Bella answered me with a sheepish grin.

"How many?" I asked now consumed with lust.

"Just four, I had two, and Maria took out the other two." She said with a wicked grin that made me want her right then and there, but I would control that.

"Very naughty." I said in a seductive tone.

"Yes very very naughty.... But that will have to wait Sir... I want to be very naughty for you later, on the plane... Wait till you see what I got underneath these jeans..." She said in a total bedroom voice just low enough for us to hear.

"I am going to spank that naughty right out of you later on Darling." I said flashing her my bedroom eyes, and grazed my lips to her neck.

"Okay enough you two... Bella's training starts now..."Maria interrupted before it was all a lost cause, and I took my Bella right then and there.

"Awesome, what do I do? " Bella asked innocently.

"Well, while we wait for the limo that should be here in about two hours... You are going to jam with us... Loosing all self inhibitions is must, and I understand you are awful shy. So.... You will sing, trust me your voice will be perfect... After all Jasper made you." Maria finished with a grin.

"o.k.... what song?" She asked meekly.

"Don't worry Bella, you will be great... I have made a fortune writing songs and selling them off to performers... As I told you on our way to this adventure on the plane... Trust yourself My lady... and go with it. I have just the song for you." I stated honestly and send her a wave of pride and courage... I knew how shy she was, in in this company she must have been nervous.

With that I let John handle the piano, and I just kept the beat, while standing next to her, for moral support I guess.... But I knew she would rock us all.

This house is like Russia  
With eyes cold and grey  
You got me moving in a circle  
I dyed my hair red today  
I just want a little passion  
To hold me in the dark  
I know I've got some magic  
Buried deep in my heart yeah

But my priest says  
You ain't saving no souls  
My father says  
You ain't making any money  
My doctor says  
You just took it to the limit  
And here I stand  
With this sword in my hand  
You can say it one more time  
What you don't like  
Let me hear it one more time then  
Have a seat while I  
Take to the sky

My heart is like the ocean  
It gets in the way  
So close to touching freedom  
Then I hear the guards call my name

But my priest says  
You ain't taking no souls  
My father says  
You ain't making any money  
My doctor says  
You just took it to the limit  
And here I stand  
With this sword in my hand  
You can say it one more time  
What you don't like  
Let me hear it one more time then  
Have a seat while I  
Take to the sky

If you don't like me just a little  
Why do you hang around  
(There she goes again  
Wearing those purple panties  
There she goes again  
Wearing her heart  
There she goes again)  
Why do you  
Take it  
You can say it one more time  
You can say it one more time  
You can say it one more time  
What you don't like  
Let me hear it one more time then  
Have a seat while I  
Take to the sky

"WHHHOOOOOOO HOOOO!" Janis yelled, as everyone clapped and told her awesome she was.

"Bella that would have made Tori Amos herself jealous.... Great job sweetheart." I said as I kissed her neck.

"Okay that wasn't to bad... One more, I guess." She said with a smile.

"Hell yeah, that's our girl!" Charlotte crooned.

"I am picking the song this time.... I think it is a masterpiece..." Maria called out, and started the melody on the piano. "Just follow my lead K Bella." Maria said happily with a sheepish grin.

And the summer became the fall  
I was not ready for the winter  
It makes no difference at all  
'Cause I wear boots all summer long

My eye make up is dark and it's careless  
Some circles around my eyes  
Sometimes the real color of my skin  
Is my eyes without any shadow

And when I call  
Will you walk gently  
Thru my shadow  
The ones who sing at night  
The ones who sing at night  
The ones you dream of  
The ones who walk away  
Capes pulled around them tight  
Cryin' for the night  
Cry for the nightbird tonite

And so the winter is really here now  
And the blankets that I love  
I am surrounded sometimes  
By too much love

And when I call  
Will you walk gently  
Thru my shadow  
The ones who sing at night  
The ones who sing at night  
The ones you dream of  
The ones who walk away  
Capes pulled around them tight  
Cryin' for the night  
Cry for the nightbird tonite

And the darkened eyes  
Thru the net of the lace  
In the darkness  
It's hard to see her face  
Pulls back the net  
And you feel the touch  
Of her fingers  
And you see she turns the eyes  
And you see the eyes of a nightbird  
The ones you dream of  
Finally the nightbird  
Finally the nightbird  
Tonite

"Wow that was awesome Maria... Did you right that?" Bella asked, and then said.. "I used to hear my mom sing that all the time! I used to fall asleep with that on and dream of Jasper!! I remember that." She said with a huge grin.

"Yes I did write that, kind of an ode to this life." Maria said happily.

"Alright the limos coming up guys, no eating anyone ! They need to get us to the airport so we can get to work!" Maria shouted.

And with that I took our bags, And lead my beautiful Bella to our new families home, happily.

* * *

**There ya have chapter 8... lol I wanted to make it twist way out there... So let me know what you think!!!... Sorry this chapter is so long , but I thought it would be cool if you could actually read what the heck they were singing lol. I will have the next one up soon...Promise! But I need to get some beauty rest now lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay Everyone that reviews... You guys are awesome!!!!!!! Thanks so much for reading this :P Okay so here is Chapter 9... Enjoy!!! And please keep the reviews comming :) Thanks :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9. Ridin' Dirty**

Jasper's POV.

The drive to the airport was tense, Janis, really wanted to have the blood of the limo driver, I was glad Bella was using her power of em path to keep everyone calm, along with me... It was very helpful. I realized I truly depended on this angel now. She was certainly the yin to my yang.... the prophecy made perfect sense to me now... Sure she has always been my angel, and I her protector, but it licked, what Maria had said about we needing each other to survive. My life would be nothing if not for my amazing Bella.

As we boarded on the plane I just looked forward to my new found life with a real lover by my side. I couldn't wait to see Bella's face when I told her, she and I would be flying the plane... She was still shy, but she had to realize she could do anything now, the world was hers.

"Bell, love, ... You need to come to the cockpit with me Darling." I stated calmly.

"Okay but I don't want to eat the pilot...I may have control, but that might just be pushing it a lil bit." Bella chimed.

" Oh I don't mind if you eat me.... But I think you would rather have a beating heart my love." I stated seductively.

"You mean... You mean your going to let me see you be a sexy pilot ?" She said flashing her bedroom eyes.

"Yes, and when I am otherwise involved in your heavenly body, you my dear, you will be flying too... " I stated... the mile high club would have nothing on what I would do to her.

"Yes Sir.... Let's get going." She said with sheepish grin, and flashed her bedroom eyes again.

"After you my lady..." I stated as I swung the cockpit door open.

As Bella sat right next to me and watched what I was doing with all of the controls, I couldn't help but grab her thigh, and slowly slide my hand up in a gentleman fashion to that spot that says, I want more... But I will tease and make you long for it... So to speak. She gently moaned to quiet for anyone else to hear.

"Ah Bella... You have no idea what you make me want to do to you." I stated with true lust in my voice.

"Jasper, I do know... You have no idea. .. . How I long for your passion." She stated like a Greek Goddess.

While we took off I studied her face, she was so perfect, so right... So seductive. I told my Bella to take the controls, and I put on some music... Since the cockpit was sound proofed, it wouldn't disturb the others, but I wanted her to be able to unleash herself with me in there... I wanted her to moan for more... Beg for more.. Yes I would lead her to that great mountain of pleasure. I put on Great Whites Rock Me... And I put on auto pilot as we were now over the Atlantic ocean.

She was still so innocent she had much to learn, and this is where my experience came in very handy. I made her body tremble in ways she did not think possible.. I did make her moan for more, beg to stop, and then cry to keep going. I gently teased my lover in every way possible to imagine. She was now a real lover, no longer shy and innocent, doing the same to me, we fit together perfectly. It was magical... It was heavenly... It was perfect. She gasped at how sternly I gave her orders, and begged for more... Ah, the submissive nature of her, and the dominate nature in me, finally fulfilled...No shyness, or awkwardness left to hide... We could love freely with each other. I could have gone on forever with her like this, but it was soon time to land.

As we dressed each other to get ready for our landing still lost in our kisses, and in our quiet "I love you's".. My Angle gasped at what started to happen next... As did I... On her chest, still bare a perfect shape of a sun and moon engulfed in each other appeared over her heart above her breast... I to got the same mark.... So the prophecy was true, in more ways than one. She bent over and traced the marking with her cool lips, as I did the same.. As we finished dressing. Yes she was my everything, and I felt no regrets, I was whole again not merely mended as we both had been while earlier discovering each other, but fully whole, as was my angel... Nothing would stop us now.

Finally we landed, and as our intimate time together cam to a close, a new door opened. Now My Bella would get to live my life with me as a warrior... Not discourage the idea, but enjoy it... Seeing her in action no longer worried me... It actually sent me into another lustful frenzy. But I would control that... Bella had to learn how to fight, and we were going to do this properly, for her safety... No bars held... As much as that had once made me cringe... I knew she would handle it with ease. Her and I had magically become one, and our bond was so strong I knew she would be nothing but great. So our journey continued....

* * *

**Hope you liked this one :) I thought it was pretty hott myself lol. Please review... The next chapter will be up later tonight!!! Have fun! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10 ! Hope you all enjoy it... Please keep the reviews comming, I want at least 100 reviews before it is done... But with how you guys are going that shouldn't be a problem as I have at least fifteen more chapters to go .. Probably more lol.. It just comes to me like turning on a faucet... Everyone who has reviwed, again you guys ROCK! Of course SM still owns all the characters... And the original saga pwns... But Have fun with this one ya'll :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10. Shut up and drive.**

_Jasper's POV._

The ride to Maria's ranch in Galveston was fast... I knew all to well the training was going to be intense... But I had to be fierce, in order for Bella to fully learn. Hopefully Maria, Janis and Charlotte would start with her, so I could see where her weak spots were and work on them.

Maria's ranch itself had a two mile drive way... Very good, we could practice all day and night. It was secluded by trees around the perimeter, and made south fork ranch from that old t.v. show Dallas, look small.

"Training time..." Maria bellowed as we got our of our car's. "South Pasture." She yelled again.

We dashed over there it was only two hundred acres away. The majestic night sky was starting to rise, with a full moon in all it's glory I took a small second to look at the stars for I had truly missed Texas.

As we made it over there, I noticed other covens were starting to join us. Maria quickly dashed over to Bella and I to fill us in, I suppose.

"I contacted several covens, for the purpose of training, even the Cullen's." She stated as she grimaced. "Don't take it the wrong way, but we need everyone we can get on our side, besides someone who knew Bella's former family had to let her Father know of the plane crash that happened over the Atlantic... I would have done it myself, but he doesn't know me from dirt, I didn't think that right, and I couldn't risk one of our own drinking him... Wouldn't be fair to you Bella.. Like I said before Layne has foresight too." Maria said quietly.

"The Cullens, great... " Bella said quietly.

"Don't worry about them, they have nothing on you my love." I said honestly... They didn't either. Bella was my everything and we were honest from the start with each other... Unlike them.. But I knew she just didn't want to feel Carlisle's disappointment. Sometimes being an em path does have it's suck moments.

"Bella, they have no control over you, you are part of my family, and shit we are a house full of rockstars darlin' " Maria said as she gave her a hug.

" Thanks Maria, you are right... I think I should like to practice with Rosalie first.... If that's okay, boy she was a complete witch to me when I was a fragile little human." Bella said with a sheepish grin. This would be fun after all.

"No problem there, before we introduce you two the rest of the covens that will be joining us, I want to quickly say, Jasper can't be gentle with you while we train... Hell I know you know that... He is charge of training military tactics and fighting skills. Peter and Eleazar from the Denali coven ... You'll meet him soon... They are in charge of using gifts.

"Carlisle, Vlad, and Carmen, are in charge of ... Well they are in charge of gathering volturi intel." Maria finished with a grin.

"All right, Everyone fall in for a formation for intros." I shouted out sternly. "Bella , my love this means you too... I must stand in front. I love you... " I said as I kissed her for the last time for a while at least... It would be a long training session.

" So as you know this is Maria, and I am her second in command... Jasper Whitlock." I began the introduction and the story as to why we were here and going to overtake the scum Voltaire... However due to the threat of power I left out how signifigant Bella and I were in this epic.

"Some of you know me, all to well... " I started after the long story, and shot daggers at the Cullen coven. "And some we have not had the pleasure to make acquaintances yet. Rest assured we our all friends here and we will come out victorious... Now let's start to train.... First up Rosalie Hale, Isabella Whitlock." I announced and smiled at my mate.

As she stepped forward she sent me a wave of calm & thrill... To let me know she was eager and fine with going first. I quickly rushed to her side, as Rosalie was giving Emmett her coat to hold.. And said the basics as quickly as I could. "Don't let her go stealth on you, move fast, and kick her ass, but keep your head on." I whispered.

"I will be fine Jasper I already know how this will go, foresight remember." She said as she pecked my cheek and headed towards the center to dance , as I refer to fighting, with Rosalie.

"Let the Games begin... " Maria yelled..

And so it was on.

"You might be strong for a newborn, but let's face it Bella you are no match for me... " Rosalie began, and got into a wicked scary crouch.

To my surprise she was catapulted about 50 yards away, and Bella was posing ? Yes she was posing like the back mudflaps silver lady you always see on big rigs.. the one where the lady is on the ground with her legs outstretched and crossed....very seductive, but know was not the time... What the hell ? Relax I told myself... She can handle this.

"Rosalie.... Silly girl.... At least I can kick your butt, and still look hott doing it ." Bella laughed out in a venom tone that sent chills down my spine.

"What the hell is she doing? " Roaslie cried out.

"Uh, I ... I don't know." I laughed out.

"It is on like you stupid little girl!" Rosalie bellowed out as she charged toward Bella... Who was still posing.... I kinda got nervous and she sent me a wave of calm, and humor?

"Rosalie, fear is rolling off of you, you spoiled brat!" Bella shouted... And she had Rosalie hovering above her, mere inches ... Rose was trying to claw kick and punch, but to no avail ... Suddenly there was a fire, about 300 yard from where they were... " Want to go in the fire Rose ?" Bella said like ice.

"Bella no killing, only practice !" I yelled.

"Relax, I wasn't going to kill her only singe her, like this..." Very quickly Rosalie was inches above the fire with her ass literally getting singed.

"Enough!" I yelled sternly.

And the fire was out and Rosalie was free and running for an embrace and comfort to Emmett.

"Sorry.... But I figured, I better start using my combat gifts sometime?" Bella said as I embraced her.

"WOW that was extraordinary" I heard Carlisle say.

"Yeah I thought so too, Docter Cullen." Bella replied in a civil tone.

"Now..." Maria began "Now lets have Jasper and Edward actually fight... No um... fireworks? This time please..." She said sternly.

As I raced towards the battle ground I felt a fog engulfed me.... Ah someone was using a shield... But who ? Hmmm.... Anyways I could still take the snake that left my Bella so broken.

Before we could start I saw Bella race over to me... "Jasper I have one other gift... I can shield you and I from others gifts.. This way he won't read your mind... Kick his little immature ass. And she kissed my check and went back over to wait by Maria, and Janis not so much as looking at Alice who was waving at this point. Yes we were home with all traces of longing for the ex's we had gone. I couldn't even bare to think about my time with them it made me sick I gave up so much of who I am.

"START!" Yelled Bella's heavenly voice.

And with that Edward began making circles with me.

"Good job Jasper, couldn't leave her alone huh ? Couldn't let her just live ? " Edward stated to me like ice.

"No I couldn't Edward... You left her broken true... But did you know it was always me she really wanted ? She was so broken because she feared not seeing me again... She needed a man, not a boy Edward." I stated in a tone I had not used in a very long time, that made Bella even flinch.

"And your diet, I see you are hanging around the other's of our kind again... You feel no shame in that ?" Edward asked with venom.

"No Edward, no shame or regrets... Unlike you, we are not full of hate to ourselves.... We embrace it... We see the beauty of it all... Something a mere boy couldn't comprehend, right son?" I asked him with an antagonistic tone.

"I am going to kick your ass Jasper... " And before he could launch I was on his back and had him pinned like a hog on the ground.

"Round TWO!" Janis yelled enthusiastically.

"Okay you may have the upperhand, but I got your Alice... " Edward said sound very immature in my opinion... But I laughed and decked him sending him flying about forty feet, and then I pinned him again.

"Edward, really do you think that even matters to me now, honestly.... I have my true mate... Quit acting like and immature jackass, and lets practice." I said icily, as I pinned him again.

"Perhaps you should, I don't know, have a real meal.... You might be able to conquer me then?" I said civilly

"Out of the question.... I can't stand the guilt." Edward answered quietly.

"I got it, DONOR BLOOD!" I nearly shouted.

"Don't think we have any." Edward answered.

"Relax, we always have some.... We get hungry more easy." I stated truthfully.

"Alright go have some, it was donated... no shame there." I said and I actually sent him a wave of calm.

"Thanks Jasper, and thank you for taking care of Bella, I never knew...." Edward began.

"Enough, she is mine... And she is well, and perfect. Leave it be." I said sternly.

As practice continued and I taught various others tactics, I realized everything was calm now with out Bella or I using our gift... This would be fun... And now I knew I had no worries to consider when it came to my Bella.

Next up was Maria and Alice.... This should be fun.... Or at least an epic cat fight, I thought with a smile, as my Bella wrapped her arm around me.

* * *

**There ya go! Please Review !!! I will have chapter 11 up soon lol. :) take care, review, and enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is here yay :) Hope you all like, and please keep the reviews coming!!!! YOU ALL ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy !!! **

* * *

**Chapter 11. I am all woman, hear me roar!!!! And by the way, say my name Biotch!**

Maria's POV

Finally... It was my turn, and I was going to kick some pixie dust around tonight! I mean seriously that lil vile thang, made the man I created feel like dirt for practically the past almost one hundred years. They say that Esme is a mother figure, well she ain't in my opinion... I mean yeah yeah she loves them, but what is love when it is conditional ? You can't put up rules when it comes to love... Hell, been there done that... And that whole I am vegan, I am so much better than you, I have control... Blah... What gives ? And You're point is ? Silly critters them Cullen's. I was grateful for one thing, they led Bella to Jasper, and he deserved her... But other than that... Whew! It was going to be a good fight... Finally they would see my combat gift.. Jasper had kept it hush hush, as he promised when he left all those years ago. It was time Alice got off her high horse, jumping around like a lil goon flinching wasn't going to save her butt tonight... No way. As I walked to take my turn on the field, I had one thing on my mind, and that was kicking ass.

"Alright you two, let's be somewhat civil..... START!" Bella called out.

"Maria, I see you've made a bloodsucking monster out of Bella, nice job.... Ruining an innocent soul." Alice spoke with a chill.

"Alice, I see you were a two timing whore, with Edward, and used that angel as a excuse to get what you wanted... Hmmm Don't know much about souls, but I do know I hunt out of instinct, and don't use people and supposed mates as playtoys." I said just as chilling.

"You got a lot of nerve Maria, Probably why Jasper left your lil click for me." She said sounding, well like a snob.

"Alice, the difference between you and I is this, I knew he was never really mine, or yours... And I had no insecurities.... You you were a clingy brat, until you found something better.... Even knowing he wasn't yours, you always feared loosing him to me... How pathetic does that make you sweet cheeks ?" I replied with my venom flowing.

"Whatever, I am happy for Jasper and Bella, but to know they are with you now, please.... What-ever.." Alice answered.

"Yeah Whatever, limited vocabulary I see bitch...." I said wanting to nip at her a lil bit.

And then she charged me, heck yeah, now it was time to do my thing... I multiplied.... She was now surrounded by not one of me, but fifteen.

"How the hell did she do..." I heard Bella ask Jasper shocked. That's what I like shock and awe.

"Didn't see that, did you pixie ?" I stated as I knocked her on her ass with one of my clones.

"Chilling isn't it..." I hear Eleazar state. as Jasper chuckled into Bella's ear.

With that I morphed into wolves.... Bet they never expected to see a shapshifter turned vamp... That's for sure.

With that Alice went running to Edward who was literally standing there with his jaw on the ground. Hehehe I had done well.

It was time to wrap our training for the night, and let them hunt, or do whatever... I knew me and my Layne would be mighty frisky tonight.

* * *

_Bella's POV._

I was in shock.... It all made perfect sense now... Maria had been a shapeshifter before she was turned.... No wonder she was such a warrior. As we headed back to the house, I thought about several things... I was going to loose this lady in battle I had to keep it to myself, and I just wanted some playtime with Jasper. I was an emotional roller coaster.

Suddenly that is when it hit me... A glorious scent.... I took off without a word and suddenly Jasper was following me...Though I didn't know why... I was just fulfilling my urge... Then I noticed as I approached the scent full speed ahead that now Maria, Carlisle, Alice, Layne, Edward, Emmett, and Rose were following me as well... OH HELL NO, this was mine! I was consumed with blood lust. I quickly turned around with the wounded man in my sights, and crouched down, then let out a God awful growl, I couldn't control. It made Jasper flinch back even.

"Easy Bella, easy love.... " Calm down... I am not going to hurt you, he said as he slowly walked towards me.

"Back off babe, I gotta have that, and I do not want to hurt you lover...." I said with venom, and flinched at my own words, but I was in blood-lust, and had no control... This was so unlike me.

"We can not let her hurt him!" Esme shouted.

"Easy woman, let my Maria talk to her..." Layne said...

The fire was burning so fast in my throat. I was trying so hard to be calm but nothing made sense now.

"Bella darlin' SNAP OUT OF IT! That is Jake..... Ya know a wolf boy thing, from when ya were human... Something I used to be.... You don't want to kill him Darlin'." Maria's voice soothed as Jasper tried to embrace me.

"Bella, we know the prophecy, we are just standing watch.... Damn your a freaky leech." Jake said sounding nervous.

"Not helping Jake... Why the fuck would you come by her if your bleeding ?" Jasper asked frustrated trying to hold me back.

"It's nothing just a scratch.... " Jake asnwered..

"YUM!" I yelled out in a wicked voice, that even made jasper flinch slightly.

"And she may have control but she is a newborn and you are bleeding, she is a vampire Jacob Black! Use your damn head! " I heard Carlisle yell.

"I didn't come by her, she found me , one... And two, she is Bella... She won't hurt me." Jacob said as he crossed his arms.

That was it, I sent my Jasper flying ... And I darted to Jake.

"GET SAM!, GET SETH, SHIT GET THEM ALL!" I heard Maria yell.

"Just one bite..." I screeched... And I bit down on his neck.

* * *

**There you have chapter 11.... Enjoy!!!! Chapter twelve will be up very soon ! And Review!**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12. SM still owns all characters, and The original saga pwns, and blah blah blah ... LOL REVIEW!!!! And THANKS to all who review.**

* * *

**Chapter 12. Opps!**

Bella's POV.

Just one bite... Oh that glorious blood filled my mouth... It was like heaven... Then it hit me... This was Jake... My friend!

"Oh My GOD" I screamed... As I forced myself off of him.

"How do I save him ?" I pleaded..

"SHIT, shit shit.... All part of the prophecy Maria?" I heard Sam ask Maria.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME SAVE HIM PLEASE!" I begged with dry sobs rolling through me.

"It is not meant to be saved, he will change My Bella." I heard Jasper whisper... As he slowly approached me.

"He's not dead, I thought werewolves died if they were bitten by us?" I asked still dry sobbing.

"No no Bella that's the movies." Maria answered.

"Right... Okay well... will he burn ?" I asked looking at him lurching on the ground holding his shoulder where I bit him.

" Yes, my love." Jasper answered quietly...Sending me a wave of peace.

"Oh what about morphine ? " I asked for the first time facing Carlisle.

"I am on it, Edward went to go get my bag." He answered.

"Good... What a dip shit, damn it Jake!" I yelled. I was mad at him!

I heard Jasper chuckle and then he whispered into my ear. "You were wonderfully scary, just then love." And he kissed me with so much passion I was about ready to jump him right there.

"Okay Maria, He changes... We all Change!" Sam practically yelled.

"I can't change you... I would kill you because I am still part shapeshifter... That's probably how Hollywood got the idea." Maria answered.

"Not you... We want Bella to change us. No offense, but if she can control her self in a blood crazed episode, we feel safest with her." Sam replied... And I gulped.

"Jasper can change without the uh burn!" I quickly offered, and Jasper cocked his eyebrows at me.

"Bella dear, they will only feel at ease if you do it, I will be at your side in case you need help.... To pull you off I guess..." He answered lightly.

"Fine... Fine, I will do it... " I answered looking straight at Sam.

With that all of the wolves of LaPush started walking half naked out of the woods.

"Easy Bella we knew about this prophecy for ages, as long as you are going to be setting some things right, we will gladly join your ranks in full." Leah Clearwater stated calmly. "I still cannot believe I am going to become a leech but oh well... " She said again... "Me first!"

I walked up to Leah, and bit her shoulder. She gasped, and then fell to the ground. I did this with all of them until it was Sam's turn.

"What about Emily, Sam?.... Are you Sure ?" I had to know he knew he would loose her.

"Emily's been to all of our tribal meetings... She knows our destiny... Which is why she is pregnant with twins for carry out our tribes future... She will be fine... Now get it over with.. I don't like the idea of burning for days. The sooner the better!" Sam replied.

And with that I bit him too. Now all left of the former LaPush tribe was two babies in their mothers womb... The rest would be protectors of the dark. But it was meant to be.

"Their change will be different, they may morph into wolves a few times... So it is best we leave them laying here. They will be safe, I got Janis and John watching over... " Maria said calmly.

With that Jasper took my hand and lead me on my first real hunt, he knew I needed a beating heart to have fully... We were headed to a club, and hopefully, I would come home buzzed on blood for the first time ever... The burn was just so drastic in my throat I needed more.

* * *

Jasper's POV.

Oh shit the wolves are here and one has a scratch ! Was my first thought, but Bella was gone like a silver bullet shot out of a pistol. As we tried to talk her out of her blood-lust, she scared me ... Yet she was doing a really hot job of turning me on too. As she let me embrace her, I thought we had won her over from the blood-lust... But then it happened.

She threw me so hard I actually ached... And it was done... I thought she would finish off Jake.. Hell I even wanted a bite. But something astounding happend she pulled off of him herself, even lost in her hot blood lust, she had control. I couldn't fathom it... But it was such a glorious sight.

As things were settling I knew all to well what pain my Bella would be in when she got done turning all fourteen wolves...

"I wish I could change them Jasper, this much be so hard for you to watch." Maria said mournfully.

"No worries Maria, I will take her to a shady bar, and let her really hunt after this." I said.

True my time with her building army's I always had to change them, or Peter... She had little control... But I couldn't hold that against her... And as much as I would've liked to help Bella change the LaPush pack... I knew they only felt safe with her. They saw how she reacted in her worst moments. Ah, but the pain it would leave her in, not getting a fully satisfied drink.. Her throat would be on fire.

As she finished the job, and Maria told us why they had to be left where they were, and Carlisle gave them all morphine... I asked my Angel if she would like to go really hunt. Of course she was thirsty.

We set off for a local bar, hand in hand.... She was surely needed this more than I... But I was getting hungry too.

* * *

**There is Chapter twelve :) Enjoy and review ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hehehe I said it would twist and turn :P Hope you all like the story so far! It is going to be long... I have so many more twists.. It shall be interesting... Please Review... Thanks to all my faithful reviews !!! You guy's keep me going ! Of course SM still pwns, and owns all the peeps. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 13. Not gonna let em catch the midnight rider!**

Jasper's POV.

"Bella, in order to do this we have to try and seduce our prey... Unless you are hungry enough for a lot, there seems to only be twenty Harley's in front of the bar... We could always get in a brawl." I stated to my love honestly.

"Jasper, seriously after back there I could eat one hundred people and still have a burn, let's get into a brawl... " She said seductively.

"No problem... Just let a guy try and buy you a drink... Then we will start." I answered her .

" Wait... Two of them that are leaving, let them leave and then we will go inside... They were the only two that have not done anything to deserve this... I used my mind reading ability." She stated with that glorious grin that makes my heart want to leap.

"Yes my lady, as you wish." I answered her.

The first thing Bella did when we got inside was put on Midnight Rider on the jute box... Then casually joined me by the bar and ordered a whisky on the rocks ? What oh lord she talked to Janis about that.... This was going to be fantastic... I ordered one with her, we toasted each other to a good night of hunting and downed em.

Then a dark haired man with nothing but lust rolling off of him came up to my Bella, and slapped her bottom... So, it started!

Bella and I went around knocking em unconscious and filling up our blood-lust desires.

As we finished up, Bella tossed me a bottle of Jack Daniels, and she opened one... We downed em... We were drunk... On both blood, and liquor.. I had her then, right on top of the bar... It was different, I never had tried drinking before this night with Bella, and well I gotta say, I wouldn't mind it once in a while at all.

As we finished getting intoxicated not only on blood and alcohol, but also on each other... She and I broke liquer bottles all around while we were dancing to the Charlie Daniels Band song, The Devil went down to Georgia. They she used her pyrokenisis to set the place a blaze.

When we started for home, I was suprised to see Peter and Charlotte waiting for us...

"Hi guys..." I said a little giddy... I was drunk.

"Jasper you are loaded... HAHAHAHAHA!" Peter nearly shouted.

"I want a bike... This pretty red Harley has the keys in it!" Bella said

"I want a bike too... " I said in my stupor, and Bella giggled.

"Take that blue one... " Peter pointed to it.

"Charlotte ride with Bella, I guess I will ride bitch, with Jasper... " Peter said as he swifted on the bike.

"Race ya home Jasper!" Bella shouted

As we drove home racing at speed impossible for a human to keep a bike in control of, I laughed and let the wind hit my face... This was awesome.

Getting home was fun on the bike, as we got off and parked our new bikes in the garage, we both got lost in each others kisses again. It wasn't until we heard a very loud throat clearing, we remembered we weren't alone.

"Get a room you too... Or go get lost... But please spare us the gory details" Peter joked.

So that is what we did , we went to our room to sober up, and get lost in each other... It was glorious.... I got lost in her perfect body for twenty seven hours... It would have been longer... But then we were summond to the wolves, who apparently were nearing the end of their change.

As Bella and I showered and got ready to face another day, I explained to her why I was needed with newborns... And finally I told her about my scars... Not that I didn't want to before, but it just never came up.

"Jasper.... I always liked your scars, I kind of found them Sexy....Even as a mere mortal." She said with a honest smile.

"Well ma'am that's good because newborns can be scary, as uh, I think you know." I joked to her.

"Awesome... Maybe I will get some scars to match your sexiness." She joked back

"Over my pile of ashes... !" I said more seriously.

"I will never allow that my dear... You are and will be flawless....Sorry Ma'am just my protective nature. " I said holding her hand as we left the house.

"Jasper you are my flawless perfect man... Even with your scars." She stated honestly, and she kissed me.

"As you are my perfect woman..." I answered, and kissed her back.

As we headed to the field an old familiar chill was in the air, they were newborns, and they were hungry and feral... I was going to be busy today, that was for sure.

* * *

**So there is your chapter 13 !!! Hope you all liked it. Please Review ! Thanks so much !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry last Chapter was too short... So I decided to stay up late and update again... I hope you all like :) Please keep the reviews coming ! You all rock... YAY FOR TEAM JASPER ! And Team NON-VEGGIE VAMPS ! lol :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14. Who's affraid of the Big Bad Wolves?**

Bella's POV.

As Jasper and I ran to the area where the wolves were waking up, I saw him become tense... After he told me about his scars, I knew this would make him tense, and now sharing his em path ability, I could see why. There was fear, anger, some lust, lots of blood lust, and very little calmness and peace, so we went to work helping them sort out their emotions.

Jake was awake and sitting bent over with his arms around his knee's snarling and growling at Carlisle's lecture about being in control.

"Easy Jake.... It's me Bella you remember me right ?" I said as I rushed over to him.

"You ate me Bella Swan... Your a horrible person, now my throat burns, and I want to drink, and that buffoon Carlisle won't let me!" Jake sneered.

"Okay, I deserve that, but uh last time I check I wasn't a person, and guess what the whole leech talk is over kill...I mean you and your pack are all leeches now so you better get over it, unless you want to live with the Cullen's and be emo of course." I finished just as icily.

"Emo, really Bella?" Carlisle said.

"Figure of speech, but I sure as hell couldn't live on grass eating animals, that is for sure." I joked back at him

"What do you mean, my whole pack is leeches now!!!!!" Jacob screeched out.

"Sam's idea, by the way settle down." I answered sternly.

"I will kill whoever made you like you are, and I will kill you if you destroyed us all!" Jacob replied with a feral tone. Gee he really was as dense as a log sometimes.

"I think you'd have to try first, idiot." I shot back at him.

Suddenly he leaped on me... Oh snap!

He bit my arms, what the hell was he trying to do... I have no idea but it did burn, and Jasper was then beating the crap out of him, yelling something about not ever hitting or touching me especially me but any lady ever again.

"Bella, they are newborns.... Do not fight with them.... They have to sort this all out!" Jasper lectured at me.

Then he studied me and saw me rubbing my arms and neck... And then he got livid.

"I will KILL YOU YOU STUPID MUTT!" He yelled, as he went to go take on Jacob again.

"Jasper Whitlock, you will do no such thing!" Maria yelled... And I ran in between them both.

"OK everyone take a deep breath.... Nobody is going to kill anyone, got it boy's!" I said sternly.

"Got it." Said Jacob civilly.

"Fine, but if you ever touch my Bella again mutt, I will kill you, I will rip out your throat, gouge out your eyeballs, and shove them up your ass." Jasper said in a wicked tone to Jake.

"Guys why can I see your emotions! This stuff is freaky!! Leah suddenly asked as she started to stand up.

"Another em path ! " I said.

"Awesome..." Jasper said as he turned to me and gave me a high five.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD! THAT IS MY SISTER ! EVEN IF YOU ARE JOHN FREAKING LENNON !" Seth said as he was well getting ready to pounce on John.

"I am not in your head, son.... Unless you can read minds ?" John asked Seth lightly.

"Settle down Seth... I think I just imprinted on him... In a weird way... Is that possible Maria?" Leah asked confused.

"Yes when you imprint you will know, thats how I found my Layne." Maria answered.

"Oh... Uh John, um would you take me on my first hunt ?" Leah asked shyly.

"I thought you'd never ask, I would be delighted." John replied.

As they took off for their hunt, I noticed Jake was very thirsty, so I told Edward to take him and Seth, show them how to hunt.... And I also told him it was okay if Jacob ate whatever he felt like, just no innocent women or children.

As the rest of them woke up, and went to go hunt and learned of the ways of their new lives, we were left waiting for Sam and Embry.

Finally after several more hours Sam woke up, and he was the most crabby of all.

"I need BLOOD!" He stated with a wicked tone.

Learning from my small scrap with Jake I knew not to test him, so I simply responded "Okay."

Then he pounced on Jasper..

"I don't want a flipped bag of blood...I want real blood!" Sam yelled as Jasper pinned him down.

"Easy there boy..." Janis said slowly.

"Why don't I take you for a hunt, Janis style.." She spoke again soothingly to Sam.

"You are Janis Joplin, the singer?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yes I am, and you are my new man." She said honestly.

"You look a hell of a lot hotter in this life my woman." He said with a husky tone, and I could feel lust rolling off of them both.

With that they took their leave to go hunt... Everything went all right, for the most part, but my arms, chest and neck still had the sting of venom on them, when all was said and done.

"My Lady, let us retire to the bedroom." Jasper said with a husky voice... Mmmm I thought.

As we made our way to the house always hand in hand, and others took their leave Jasper lectured me on tempting a newborn, and how I would now unfortunately have several scars thanks to Jake's short temper. That didn't bother me at all though... But it sure was funny to see my Jasper get all over protective..However I would never make him worry that much again, after all I had Telekinesis for my future fight involvements, that I could use for both of us.

Upon returning to the house the first thing he did was run me a hot bath and told me to go soak, that it would take the sting out, maybe? he wasn't really sure... They didn't have a lot of indoor plumbing the last time he was in a scape with a newborn.

As I soaked in the tub, I heard my Jasper strumming on his guitar, he was such a talented musican... It was really soothing the way music just came to him... Perhaps when I was done, I would sing to him for once... I had a song up my sleeve.

As I slipped on my robe with my case of the stingers all gone... I sat beside him, and asked if I could see his guitar for a moment... I took a deep breathe and I started to play and sing for him, only him.

Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

"Bella...My Bella, That was beauty, pure beauty, nobody has ever sang me a song before." Jasper whisperer talked to me as I finished the song. "I love you, so much my lady." He staid with nothing but love and admiration rolling off of him.

"I love you, Jasper." I said, with just as much love and admiration rolling off of me.

"Bella, before we ... Before I must have there is something, I want to do." He stated honestly, he had a little bit of nervous tension rolling off of him.

"Anything Jasper." I Answered.

With that he got on his knees, and reached for his back pocket.

"Isabella Marie Swan.... I want you to be Isabella Marie Whitlock for eternity... And I am asking you to take my hand and become my wife.... Forever." He stuttered out, nervously with hope, love, and admiration rolling off of him.

"Yes... Yes... A thousand times over yes!" I replied.

With that he slipped the ring on my finger, it was an old ring... But perfect... It had a two carrot princess cut diamond in the center, and two medium blue sapphires, that matched his now unique eyes, on a gold braided band. It was perfect.

As he finished slipping the ring on, he kissed my hand, then stood up, slowly kissed me with so much passion it made me yearn for more... He kissed my whole body trailing down and up and then down again... As lovers we were a perfect fit... He slid off my robe, and we got lost in each other for a very very very passionate three days... Then it was time to make wedding arrangements, ad make our announcement... Maria would be my maid of honor, I couldn't wait to tell her !

* * *

**So now you have Chapter 14 too... Enjoy and review ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay 15 chapters so far !! And 45 reviews so far ! Please keep them coming... :) You all rock... GO TEAM JASPER w00t :P Okay and as always SM still pwns , and owns all the people I am writing about lol... Enjoy... =)**

**Chapter 15. I hear wedding bells, but why is a giant wolf on TV?**

_Jasper's POV_

Bella had said yes to my wedding proposal, and I was the luckiest man in the world! I was going to be wed to the most amazing woman, my personal angel, and my personal moon... I was thrilled.

As Bella and I got ready to go for a hunt, she quickly turned on the television to check up on the news... Something we hadn't done in a very long time... She froze as the local news was announcing that a large russett wolf had terrorized and killed at least thirty. This caught me completely off guard as well, and I suddenly watched as intense as she was_._

_A large wolf has been spotted and it is believed it is the cause of at least thirty grizzly attacks_. The news anchor announced slightly shaken herself.

It was then that something hilarious happened... Edward.. Was on the TV getting chased by a wolf that was large... Knowing there were people trying to film this he only ran at human speed until he reached the woods where he climbed a tree like a human.

With that Bella and I cracked up into hysterics... The sight was just to much.. But at least he didn't blow our cover. Suddenly the wolf disappeared into the woods... And no human appeared to want to go after it, even though they were all carrying shot guns.

Still laughing, it finally dawned on me and Bella at the same time what this meant... It meant one thing only...

"Jacob Black!" Bella and I shouted at the same time, while still trying not to laugh at the antics we had just seen on the television.

"Oh crap!" Bella blurted out as I cussed and we quickly yelled for a meeting at once.

As we got to the great room where everyone flowed into Bella did the talking.

"Anyone seen the news lately?" She asked sternly.

"Yeah I just caught it, at least Edward didn't blow our cover ..." Maria stated with a shrug.

"He should be killed for that!" Vlad spoke up in his Slavic accent.

"He should be, but he won't be!" Bella stated.

"Although he will get and ass whopping." Bella stated again with confidence.

"Good than it is settled..."Maria began.

"Bella, you will kick his ass and bring him home.... But after you tell us about your um plans.... Layne's got foresight more than you Hun, remember." Maria said with a little grin.

"Oh I so saw this coming, don't look so smug Layne... You either Alice... " Bella started.

"Well ... Jasper asked me to take his hand in marriage... And of course I said yes... So Maria, will you be my maid of honor ?" Bella stated with giddy glee.

"And um, Peter and Emmett will you be my best men?" I asked with a smug grin.

"Hell Yeah bro... even if you eat tasty people... You still are fun to hang with." Emmett answered.

"And no Alice you can not plan my wedding.... "Bella stated... "I don't want it that fancy, over kill... But that dress is nice." Bella stated civilly.

"Vlad.... Uh will you be the minister?" I asked rather nervously.

"Gladly." He stated.

"Carlisle... Since you knew me as a human, and were always civil to me.... Do you think, well could you walk me down the asile ?" Bella asked kindly.

"I would be proud to walk you down the aisle Bella." Carlisle stated.

"Awesome!" Bella stated and hugged him.

"Now, I think you have a vampire wolf to go catch..." Maria said evenly.

"Right... Uh... Okay so I will be back.." Bella stated as she dashed out of the house.

"No Jasper... She has to do this herself... He won't listen to anyone else... Trust me." Maria said as I went to follow her.

"If that Dog dare touches her I will rip off his head." I stated with venom.

"Jasper ... Chill... Bella will be fine... And if anyone ends up killing Jake, I am sure it will be Bella... " Maria stated honestly.

"You honestly don't expect me to stand here and wait for her Maria?" I stated with venom I was getting upset.

"Well no, I expect you to pace curse me out, and wait... But yeah in a nutshell your staying here... Besides Edward is out there too, she will be fine, and this is part of training ...You need to know she can handle herself...So chill... Go strum your guitar or whatever you do." Maria said calmly.

"Fine... But I don't like this..." I stated... And I went to my room and paced, and waited.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Bella came home, with Jacob Black and Edward Cullen... And Jacob was missing an arm, that Edward was carrying? He generally looked like he had been beat down... But Bella looked unscathed... I had to know what the hell happened. I had been a nervous wreck.

"Jake, if you ever want your arm back you will calm down now... " Sam said with authority.

"What HAPPENED ? " I nearly screamed ... Gain composure I said to myself.

"Bella, did he hurt you, if he did he is dead!" I said somewhat more calm but not really.

"No Jasper, calm down.... I am fine I walked onto Edward almost killing Jake, and I settled it... Didn't I boy's ?" Bella said with a grin.

"Yeah Bella went all psycho with fire.... " Edward started.

"Wait want to back that up Edward? I didn't start the fire you did because you wouldn't listen to Jake... " Bella stated with ice.

"Either way... What happened... And Edward give his arm back now... Is that the other shapeshifters from Mexico were going to attack Jacob, and Jacob morphed into his wolf form... So they then turned on Edward instead... And Jacob felt horrible about killing them all... And wouldn't listen to reason, and was going to try and off himself like some kind of a moron... And their fight escalated.... And then I Bella, had to save the day, for two very immature boys." She stated with venom.

"Yes Bella." They both answered in unison.

I had to give it to Bella... She could be very well intimidate the crap out of someone.

I was suddenly over washed with a powerful feeling of love, longing, and lust as she embraced me and gave me a quick but passionate kiss.

"I was lost without you, you have no idea how worried I was Bella, but I am glad you were safe, and saved the day for the two brats." I said quietly into my lover's ear.

"Alright well me and my gang are going hunting.... I suggest ya'll take care of your thirsts, tomorrow we go shopping for a wedding..." Maria said as she headed out of the house.

"Jasper.... I already hunted, I got a deer on the way back.. Uh... Want to go ... To our Bedroom for a bit ?" Bella asked as she bit her lip and flashed me a look of lustful desire.

With that I picked up my bride to be and headed straight to our room in a flash... I planned to make the most of our limited time alone...

* * *

**So enjoy this guys ! I probably won't update till later on tonight.... Sorry for any type-o's but I am tired lol :) And REVIEW... Please :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay here is chapter 16... Sorry it took so long... But my three lil ones were sick of being fan fiction orphans...Who knew :-?? LOL...Also I was getting my two haflinger colts to get some ground manners... So I have been barn bound... But I had to post this for ya lol... Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews so far!!!!! Anyways please keep the reviews going, thanks to all who do review! You rock! **

* * *

**Chapter 16. Bridal Shop Glee.**

_Bella's POV._

I had just settled a very nasty dispute between two very immature boys, that happen to be immortal, and really, I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was to have my Jasper... Sure I had thought at one time I was in love with Edward But I was not.. It was a mere bout of puppy love, he was still a boy mentally... And Jacob... Can we say dipstick? That boy seriously needs a boot up his butt. But I had gotten my much needed alone time with Jasper to connect. As I was getting ready for my long day of shopping with Maria, Alice, Janis, Rose, and Esme, I kept thinking how wonderful my life had become because of Jasper, because he was the man I always needed... He completed me in everyway possible.

"Hey Girl ya ready?" Janis bellowed from bellow.

"Im coming!" I yelled back, as I gave myself a once over before heading out for the big shopping day ahead of me.

As I headed down to the cars where the girls were waiting, Jasper grabbed me and kissed me and told me to have fun, and not get on the t.v.... That had sure become an inside joke between us now. Everytime he touches me I swear my still beating heart skips a beat. Once I got into Maria's truck, I was faced with a horrible game of twenty questions on our drive to the largest bridal store in that area... Janis could certinaley make a sailor blush, and me being still on the shy side even for an immortal, pleaded the fifth on most of the outlandish questions.

"We are here!" Maria suddenly interrupted the crude questions coming from Janis, and I got to admit I was very happy about that, although Janis did make me crack up several times wth her raw bluntness.

Suddenly Alice was at the truck door, and I knew what she was going to say due to my foresight.

"Bella! I think they have it in your size but their is something else that you might like too come on!" Alice stated with glee. I couldn't really want to rip her head off anymore....much.

"Okay Alice, deep breath.... Now let's not bounce off the walls or anything." Maria said with a sarcastic grin.

"I know Alice, foresight too duh... " I replied jokingly.

"Yeah yeah, keep rubbing it in I am not the only fortune telling vampire around anymore..." Alice answered with a grin as we headed straight towards the two dresses I wanted to try on to know forsure... Although I already knew which one I would pick, but I would keep that hush hush and not spoil it for anyone.

As I was being the typical blushing bride to be, minus the blush, I was taken away in another vision as I tried on the first dress... Luckily Esme made up some medical excuse for my no coherent minute or two, while they were buttoning up my dress. It was the vision that would haunt me... Before me I was suddenly in an unfamiliar field facing what from descriptions from others could only be the volturi... There were screams everywhere, and I saw some eveil sinister looking young girl younger than me and Maria going at it, the vision sent chills down my spine as I heard Maria scream her final scream... But what happened next scared even me.... It appeared I unleashed something, sinister? No no, More like the apocolypse upon all these power hungry heathen vamps... My eyes turned to the color of fire, and Jasper turned to the color or blood as we danced a very vile dance of death with these people, no they aren't people, they killed my best friend in this vision... They are monsters.. When the vision finally ended all I could whisper was ... "soon vengeance will be mine."

"What does that mean Bella, honey, talk to me..." Esme comforted.

"I don't know for sure.... But they will come soon." I answered.

"Bella, enough stressing yourself out right now.... Let's focus on the positive, and let's go see you in this dress!" Maria said with glee desperately trying to change the subject.

"Awesome plan." I stated simple.

Whilst walking to the mirrors right outside of the dressing room I swear I could feel butterfly's, somewhere inside of my undead body. Rose was there sitting, being Rose, and even her jaw hit the ground when I got up on the bridal pedestal to turn and look. I was in a gown that was similar to that of Gone with the Wind.... Except it would have made Scarlet O'Hara envious... It was vintage, and dated, and absolutely perfect! It had been my intention to keep them guessing, but I just couldn't... This dress had been made for me, for Jasper, for our wedding, it fit perfectly, and needed no alterations. I lavished and giggled when I looked at it in every direction of the three mirrors before me... I was going to defiantly make Jasper want to blush in this. From the french silk, to the delicate lace, and details... I didn't even mind the puff sleeves... It was just perfect and wonderful.

"That is so the dress honey!" Esme Squeeled as she gave a hug.

"Wow, Bella, that does look really nice on you." Rose whispered.

"Okay now for the bridesmaid dresses..." I began...

"I really want something period dated to fit with the whole southern belle thing going on." I whispered.

"And I found em!" Alice chimed, and maria rolled her eyes and giggled.

They were a silky grey and had blue sashes, and really just fit perfectly.

"What about Jasper?" I asked nervously.

"Bella trust me, I know what he will be wearing, and he won't let ya know till he sees you coming down the aisle...But here is a hint... Think... Major Whitlock." Maria said with a wink... And again my now still heart wanted to race.

As we got the dresses and my plain baby's breathe Vail, and the many more items to complete our very quickly approaching wedding, I kept thinking of how truly happy I was, and how totally in love I was with Mr. Whitlock, and how soon we would face the volturi... Until then, I do not think my nerves would get a rest.

_

* * *

_

_Jasper's POV..._

As Bella left to go get a wedding dress I felt many things, the utter love I had for her, and the joy she brought me... For the first time in my undead life, I was alive. I went to our room to, unpack a footlocker I had always traveled with but seldom went through.

So much regret of always wanting to feel human , be human again, and yet Bella made me feel that way... Ah, yes finally I was alive again. I was complete. As I opened up the footlocker, I took a deep breathe, and pulled out my dress uniform... It had been with me since my human years, when I was Major Whitlock...I had made myself a promise... If woman ever made me feel like a man with a beating heart again, I would marry them in this. And by God that is what Bella had done... She had made me human again, and brought down my stone exterior. I could not wait to call her Mrs. Whitlock... So I got to work polishing everything up, for our very special wedding that would be in exactly one day.

* * *

**Again sorry for the wait I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow night :) Keep the reviews going :P Thanks you all are Awesome! **


	17. Chapter 17

**As always thanks for all the rocking reviews, you all rock =) Ah, yes... the wedding chapter is finally here :) Enjoy :P Please keep the reviews going =) ! And as always SM still owns all the rights and stuff, but enjoy my completely different story, and YAY for Team Whitlock !!!!! Enjoy the lonnng Chapter lol :P**

* * *

**Chapter 17. A Very Fulfilling Wedding On The Darkside Of Dawn.**

_Jasper's POV._

I was not allowed to see my Bella from exactly midnight, until the actual wedding.... I was annoyed because I missed my beautiful bride to be, and nervous, because for the first time in my existence I was truly madly and deeply in love, and about to marry the woman of dreams.

As the dawn broke I was overcome with emotions.. I was feeling very human, which is something that doesn't happen to me often. We would both be reciting our own vows, and speaking truly from the heart, but how could I put into words what I felt for the awesome creature that brought me to life again? What could I possibly say to the woman who truly excepted me, and let me actually live again without guilt ? I don't know for sure how I was going to word it, but with Bella everything came natural, so I wasn't to worried about it.

While time seemed to drag on forever, I decided I would start getting ready for my very important day by showering... If the girls could spend all day primping I figured I better be as well groomed as I could be, to make the perfect Groom for my Bella. It was shortly after my shower while I was steaming my old confederate dress uniform that I was interupted my a loud knock and a chuckle from Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Vlad, Layne, and two of the mutts Sam, and Jacob.

"Dude... relax we thought we should all come up and keep ya some company while the girls are busy doing uh, whatever girls do." Emmett spoke first with a grin.

"Thanks, I am not much into primping, and I was trying very hard to pass the time... Only three hours till the ceremony." I answered sounding slightly nervous.

"Jasper, I would just like to clear the air.... " Edward began, looking at me with nothing but honesty rolling off of him, great I thought.

"I would like you to know i am truly very happy for you and Bella.... I know what I did was very wrong to play with her emotions, in fact I didn't think I was playing with her emotions, until the night that you, well you tried to eat her. You see I can read minds... I know what you where thinking and for a brief second I got into her mind... I am not sure how exactly, perhaps it was the shock of the moment that she let that little shield of heir's down... What I a trying to say is this... I knew from ocassionally getting glimpses of Alice's visions through my gift, and for that split second that Bella's shield was down, that she wanted you to have her... Even if that meant her very death, she wanted you... And I also knew that if that would have been anyone but Bella, they would have been dead, but you wanted her, to live. I knew then that Alice's visions as much as they bothered her and she kept them locked up, they were right... You two were meant to find each other through us. I understand you don't care for me as I hurt your Bella, but understand, I never meant to hurt her, she is meant for greatness, I did actually love her... I loved her enough to let her go to you. Sure you two see it as me being immature, but I knew I could never be what she wanted, she wanted and needs an older soul like her, and I am very happy that you both have found true happiness in each other. I do hope that when Alice and I decide to actually wed, you will consider being a groomsmen of mine." Edward finished sincerely while giving me the typical man pat slash hug.

"Thank you Edward, and I will try not to hold any grudges, but if you could have seen how lost she was simply because she feared not seeing me again... Well that's neither here nor there, but she was broken and I have healed her... With time I am sure we will all be like family again, but don't try and sway are eating habits, we are both completely fine with being dark creatures of the night, as we are fully comfortable in our own skins." I finished with a sheepish grin.

"You and Bella will have eternity together and that is a wonderful gift, many of our kind should be so lucky." Vlad spoke up with his thick accent.

"I too had a mate once, I still remember how the Volturi destroyed her with our child... Yes we had a child, an immortal child born out of chance... Her name was Willowmenna, and she had been very sickly little human girl, but we changed her and kept her immortal with us for over two hundred years... Then they decided all children of the dark should be hunted down and destroyed... She had manners, and kindness, Willowmeena begged my mate to save herself, but she refused, I refused, we were going to to die together, but no, they wouldn't allow that.. I was charged to walk the world forever mourning my family I once had. So I toast you and your mate, with you and Bella we shall destroy the evils of the Volturi." Vlad spoke sternly, and gave a big grin.

"Thank you Vlad, with every-ones help, we will rid them, and justice shall prevail once more." I said honestly.

While I started to get into my dress uniform, the others went to change into their attire for the big event Carlisle was back in a flash, and started to speak as I was buttoning up my dress coat.

"Your human father would be very proud of you Jasper Whitlock, and I am very proud of you too son." Carlisle began in an honest and even tone.

"I am so very proud of you both, and believe it or not, I look up to you both Jasper. I see how truly brave you two are, comfortable in your own skins, and I envy that... I would like to give you my wedding gift now, I made arrangements for a short but nice honeymoon for you both... Esme swore only to tell Bella that you two were going on a honeymoon but not exactly where or what that would entail... No it is not our island the isle of Esme, but instead I kind of bought you two your own private castle.... You see I do have a sense of humor and I thought it would be pun and rather funny if you went to Transylvania, seeing as how Bella is all into um, eating tasty people and play Dracula these days." He spoke, sincerely as he burst into a hardy laughter, and I joined him in that laughing fit.

Honestly I had to give it to Carlisle, he was a great coven leader and role model as a father, even if he did stick to a strict diet habit. Carlisle could throw anyone for a loop with how dry his sense of humor could be, but like Emmett, he sure did have fun when he went all out.

"Don't worry Jasper, it is not Dracula's castle... He would never allow it, but he is actually interested in meeting you." He said again with a grin, as I was buttoning up my boot spats now.

"Carlisle, Dracula ?... What?" I said nearly dumbfounded with a light laugh.

"Oh yeah, he is around, and will be a powerful Alie in this fight we have coming... He sold me a castle of his that has been empty for ages, well at least three hundred years, but what the people don't know is that it is really nice and well kept on it's own mountain... Vlad actually had a hand in it, since he is very good friends with Dracula as Stephan Dracula is his brother... I am sure you will find it very nice, and I have the private plane and transport all arranged... Will you except ? The castle is yours to keep, and there are always injured mountain climbers and trespasser's that the villagers think get lost to the quote on quote wolves." Carlisle finished honestly.

"Of course, and thank you, perhaps we will take a permanent residence there if it is to Bella's taste... Of course we have our place in Spain, but an honest to God Castle... Thank you , so much." I replied with gratitude.

"Great! Bella will like it, it is quite interesting and very Gothic." Carlisle finished with a sincere smile.

"Alright son, it is time... I have to go get to Bella and you need to get out to the Wedding gazebo for the ceremony.... You will be a great husband, and mate, in case I haven't said it enough, I am very proud of you, and I love you, as a son... Be safe." Carlisle said as he hugged me tightly and dashed towards the hall were the girls where, and more importantly my Bella.

As I made my way to the gazebo I was met up with Emmett and Layne, Layne was a quiet type, but he was cheerful as could be, and Emmett was like a hyper kid on mountain dew.

"I did the lights on the gazebo, and Maria, Janis, and Leah did the decorating....Sam, and the dog vamps did the chairs for us, and Edward, John and Rose picked the music... Alice picked the flowers out and voila, you have a wild shindig of a wedding!" Layne burst out with a grin.

"It is perfect, Bella will be surprised." I answered with a smile.

"Ah yes, here comes the Calvary!" Emmett spoke up.

"Yes Maria made arrangments for all the army to attend so you wouldn't be the only one in a uniform." Layne said with a smug grin. And I nodded truly amazed.

As they started filing in , the song "Swagga Like Us" started getting pumped through the outdoor sound system, it was truly fitting.

There were recent soilders in the modern uniforms they had kept from their human days, and several confederates as well, three of whom I knew well.

Vlad made his way to the center of the gazebo, in a dark black robe and looked very official as a minister. I knew it was getting close to seeing my un blushing bride , and I was getting giddy. As the last of Maria's still powerful field army moved in and took their proper seats Edward faded the song Swagga like Us down and switched to "Live Your Life" As Esme, Rose, Leah, John, Jacob, Edward, Sam, Alice, Seth, Embry, Quill, basically everyone who wasn't in the actual bridal party, but still was considered family, even if it made for a very dysfunctional family, took their seats... I thought about it, and it made me feel even more human, after all in to-days age, what family did not operate in some form of a dysfunctional matter ? It made me chuckle slightly as the anticipation built.

As they family was taking their seats, I noticed to what extent they had gone to make this the perfect wedding, their was Spanish moss elegantly hanging in the gazebo perfectly blended with twinkle lights, and lavender in pots, with ferns of some type, and blood red roses lining the aisle it was truly perfect.

When the family was seated the song faded to an instrumental version of Here Comes The Sun, I song I had written and sold to John while he was still a human, and made a good fortune I might add. It was always about Bella, as visions of this girl had hunted me since I was a boy no older than fourteen... Janis walked up with Emmett, and Layne then walked up with Maria, and they looked lovely.... But then the song switched to the vocal version, and Carlisle, had besdie him the most amazing beauty in the world, my bride, my Bella... She would have made Scarlet O'Hara want to cry in jealousy. She defiantly made me feel very human urges, by the way her eyes twinkled, and she smiled at me when our eyes first met as she walked down the asile towards me. . I was complete.

"Who here gives this woman to wed?" Vlad asked in tradition as he started our service.

"Esme, and I do." Carlisle answered with a honest grin, and softly kissed her cheek and placed her hand in mine.

"Brothers and Sisters of The Dark... Tonight we celebrate the wedding and union of Isabella Marie Swan, and Major Jasper Whitlock. Some humans believe it is impossible for us dark creatures to have a holy union... But then again these are the same people that think we turn into bats burst into flames at sunlight. I say to you my dear undead children, evil is a choice, and when two immortals make an official vow to love for eternity, then certainly it is a very holy union. Yes we are not human, but love is love... And if we are capable of love, we are totally capable of protecting our souls." Vlad stated with sincerity.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have become Jasper's mate, and will honor your faithfulness for eternity... Major Jasper Whitlock, you have waited ages for the woman of your dreams and have finally found her... By being nothing but honest with emotions and feelings of your love, you have kicked off the prophecy to bring hope to our kind, we will back you, support you, and stand beside you forever, just as you two will lead the revolution for us. Now please, recite your vows of love for Jasper, Isabella." Vlad finished.

"My Jasper, I love you, how I have always wanted and needed a true companion, and older soul like me, in a forever young body... You saw me with all my flaws as a human, and yet still you loved me... With you I am complete. I will Comfort you through the ages to come, and stand beside you in every battle... I will forever be yours no matter what comes our way." Bella stated honestly with love, romance, and lust rolling off of her making me want to take her right then and there.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, recite your vows of love for your Isabella." Vlad spoke again sincerely.

"Bella, I have always dreamed of you, afraid to come forward when I first saw you, and then leaving you broken, but always watching over you... I need you, I love you, I want you... With you I am complete, and I will fight beside you and protect you no matter what comes in our direction... I will lead for you, and follow with ease when you take charge of things, I will be your life long partner, and promise to comfort and be beside you no matter what. I was once lost, but with you I am truly found." I stated with honesty, love and lust just overflowing from me.

"With those true vows of love said, by the power of God, and the forces that be, blessed be! You may now kiss Mrs. Major Whitlock!" Vlad said with a kind and happy voice.

As I kissed Bella, I felt my still heart leap... And I knew my world was now complete. "I love you!" She whispered. "I love you." I whispered right back.

* * *

**So there you have the wedding, all in a dudes POV :) Please review, and know... the next chapter things are going to be action packed, in more ways than 10 ;P **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so here is chapter 18... Please enjoy :P And thanks to all who review, please keep em coming :P Now then , here ya go... Things will get very interesting now LOL Please Review! :P **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18. Short reception make way for the marital bliss please !**

Bella's POV.

"I love you." Jasper said in the most sincere and loving voice... I felt complete. I had just had the wedding of my dreams, and now I was officially Isabella Marie Whitlock, I was giddy with joy and happiness... Jasper then embraced me once again, with a force that took me by surprise, ans sent butterfly's and chills of desire down my spine.

Suddenly he spun me around in a very graceful manner, to face everyone and walk down the aisle now complete as husband and wife. To my surprise Maria's whole field army had lined the aisle in a military fashion, and drawn their swords. I was truly taken back and it made me ever so slightly weak in the knees. I quickly glanced over at Maria, my made of honor and smiled, and she winked as she smiled back... She was really good at surprises. At Jasper's command they all raised their swords to create a tunnel to walk under, and my Jasper raised his and tapped the first two as we started down the walk. It was very romantic and perfect. While we walked down the aisle together, the song, our song, Bittersweet Symphony was played...It was the song Jasper had played when he gave me this gift of immortality, it was so intimate and so touching, it was beautiful... As we reached the end of the aisle, I was tapped lightly on the but by one of the soldier's Jasper had known, and told welcome to Immortality Ma'am. I quickly said "Uh thanks." And then Jasper and I waltzed to the rest of the song. It was the most amazing dance of my now forever life thus far.

"My love, how do you feel about gothic castles in very remote places?" My Jasper asked with a very handsome grin... That made me want to do very not so proper things right then and there.

"I think, that would very interesting and the more remote, the better Major Whitlock... I plan to use whatever free time we have together very involved with you." I said with a smug grin, not even realizing how seductive my own voice would come out.

"Then why don't we make a run to the Viper, and head to the airport.... Travel arrangements have been made Mrs. Whitlock." He said as he cocked his eyebrow in a very handsome way.

That said we bolted, and Maria simply laughed, along with the rest of the vamps who came. One thing about us immortals, we do understand romance, so we are less likely to be pestered by human novelty's and ideals when it comes to getting what we want.

As we dashed into the viper, I couldn't help but ask my perfect husband.. "Who's car is this?"

"Well my dear Mrs. Whitlock... Happy wedding day, lover.... It is your gift, from me." He said with a huge sincere smile, and I... Freaked out.

"Oh my God ? Seriously ? Oh my God! I love it! This is awesome... Seriously ? Jasper you shouldn't have !... But I am not about to complain ! I love it!, I love you! This is amazing! " Was what I think, I stuttered out in the shock of my very fast and good looking gift.

"My love you are my princess, and I wanted to give you something that I kind of thought you would have fun driving." He said with a grin.

Suddenly he grabbed my waste and pulled me with enough force to lift him onto his lap, and the way he breathed on my neck made me swoon. "Drive it, baby." He said with a very husky voice... I sharing his empathy could feel the lust rolling off of him as well... So instead of spoiling our fun we would surely have on the honeymoon, I drove instead of giving into my temptation, our temptation, to consummate our marriage vows right there.

As I drove on my husbands lap he cranked the song Superstition by Stevie Wonder, and we laughed at the thrill of me driving in a very illegal fashion on his lap topping speeds over one fifty at least. It was a genuine rush... And it was shared with the man of my dreams.

Finally we reached the airport and headed straight to the private plane terminal... It was dark already, so we didn't have to be to careful just walk at boring human pace, but that was okay, because one we were on the plane, I would have lots of fun with my man.

Jasper tossed the keys to valet parking attendant, and we made a dash for the plane... While we walked up the stairs to the nice private jet, we were greeted by a very short, jolly, ans stout pilot, who let us know that we would not be interrupted during our long flight to a secret location... Although due to my foresight I would have been able to figure it out, but I figured I would let my Jasper surprise me.

Well getting ready for take off, the pilot and Jasper spoke quickly about the destination and flight duration and whatever... Finally he locked the cock pit door, and slowly walked over to the stereo which was out of this world even for a million dollar plane, and put on a pre-programed arrangement of eighty's rock hair bands, Tori Amos, some country, and some modern rock. he then walked over to me and sat beside me and gave me the most passionate kiss I ever experienced... I was overwhelmed with lust, love, admiration, love, and romance. I hoped for both our sakes, and needs this plane ride would last a while, and I am happy to say it did.

We did not need to speak, on our long honeymoon flight, our bodies did that for us... It was perfect, natural, and very sincere... Did I mention perfect ? Jasper and I fit together like the sun and moon... It was simply meant to be.

By the time the flight was getting ready to land we had simply lost track of time, so we quickly made ourselves decent... But this time I left my wedding gown in a bridal garment bag, and opted for my tight pair of cruel girl jeans, my tony lama boots, the belt buckle Maria had given me, a white Cami, and a chic grey over shirt.... My new style was simple, but somehow it made Jasper really want to take it off... Go figure. Jasper too wore a pair of bleached out and distressed Levi's, a pair of boots, and a nice distressed shirt over a very sexy wife beater tank. We did make a very perfect couple.

"So My Love, care to tell me where we are landing ?" I asked with a genuine grin... Still proud of myself for not giving in and using my foresight.

"Well, how do you feel about Transylvania, and an actual castle that is now ours, owned formerly by a real honest to God Dracula ?" He said with a drop dead sexy grin.

"You bought us a castle in Transylvania ? And there really is a Dracula ?" I asked somewhat dumbfounded.

"No, no My love, Carlisle and Esme bought us the castle... And well yes about Dracula... Vlad, and his brother Stefan are the real deal Dracula's." Jasper answered with my favorite smile, and a chuckle.

"That is astounding, and it sounds great to me!" I said very happily, as I pulled him close to me for one last passionate kiss for a little bit

"Fantastic... I am very Glad you approve Mrs. Whitlock." He replied in a husky voice after a long kiss.

"We have landed Mr. & Mrs Whitlock, your limo will be waiting right outside of the plane." The pilot announced sounding a bit nervous...Then again I couldn't blame him.

"Thank you, Sir." Jasper said as he opened the plane door and we started down the stairs, and headed straight towards our limo.

As we entered the limo, we were slightly surprised to find a gentleman waiting for us.

"Good Day, Jasper and Isabella, I presume? " The man said, sounding very Slovak.

"Yes, that is us, but may I ask who you may be?" Jasper said sounding stern, but not overly harsh.

"The name is Stefan Dracula, Vlad's brother... I figured it safest to have one of our kind pick you up from the airport, since no locals dare go to the vacant castles on the outskirts of town... You know they say they are haunted... Silly humans...So blinded by their sciences and ideals." Stefan began with a light chuckle. "Now I hear Isabella here is somewhat of a newborn, yet your eyes, they prove the prophecy of the Sun and Moon children to be true, very interesting... I am sure Maria filled you in on that a little. Well I am just honored to be in your presence... Both of you. Pure of heart and shameless, honest and loyal... It has been to long since we have had leaders of your stature. Now, I know you are not yet the true leaders, but you are, we have one this battle, without you even knowing it.... Sure there will be fighting, and a battle, but it is all to bring you to lead.... Before I go further, I would like to congratulate you on your marriage." Stefan said with a polite chuckle.

"Thank you." I answered nicely.

"Yes thank you." Jasper said calmly, and then urged him to go on as he gently held my hand... We were both intrigued to find out more about this prophecy.

"You see, once upon a time long ago, my brother Vlad and I ruled our kind... the world was younger then, and we were able to live amongst humans... But some of our kind got power hungry, made deals with demons. Wars began to be waged, and we went into hiding from humans, not because we couldn't live amongst them no, but for their safety, we were changing, times were changing. To make a long and dreadful story short, the Volturi leaders basically got powerful, and we to involved into our own selfishness and wants, kept ignoring them, until it was to late.... They destroyed anyone who got in their way , and still will. They took Vlad's wife and immortal child... They took my mate... They took other members of our coven, they defeated us, and have been blood and power hungry since... Sure I have done bad things in any mortal man's eye, but I have never killed out our pure pleasure... My wife and Vlad's wife were actually vampires but they came from Fairy bloodlines in their human lineage, they cursed them with a prophecy born out of true love would destroy them... And all those who were truly evil on the inside. It was your prophecy. You are the Brother Sun, and Sister Moon... And the reason you have always dreamed of each other even in your mortal years, is because you are half human and half angel.... Making you now actually full on creatures of the night. there is a lot of ancient philosophy, and theology involved in figuring it all out... Through the ages most proof of such things has been destroyed... But know you know why you are so very different... Angels of the Dark.." Stefan finished sincerely and bowed his head.

"Wow... But please don't bow that is just odd... To me... Anyways." I stuttered out in almost a whisper.

"This is very, well ... cool." Jasper said, apparently at a loss for words as well.

"Ah yes young ones, we are here"... Stefan began with a laugh. "You will go on horse from here, a car cannot reach it, but your castle has been updated with all modern conveniences... Indoor bath chambers, new linens, and electricity, satalite, phone. Please do enjoy it, and if there is anything I can do to assist you further, you call me... Now as far as I know, you shall not be interrupted for at least two to three weeks, when all good will start to congratulate on your grounds...Oh and before I forget, the horses kept in the stable are phantom horses.... So they will not mind our kind riding them at all... Trust me you have a lot to learn about the supernatural world... I figured the phantom horses would be a good start, young ones.... Have a nice time." Stefan finished, as he opened our limo door to let us out.

Just like that he was driving away and two very large and elegant pitch-black horses stepped forth.

"Well this is different... I haven't rode a horse in about three years..." I whispered to Jasper.

"Well I use to ride all the time, but that was almost two hundred years ago My love... Let's hope it is like riding a bike, and you never forget." Jasper chuckled as he smiled at me.

With that we approached them, and mounted our very pretty rides back to our new home... Luckily, it was like riding a bike, for us anyways. All Jasper did was say Go Home. And the horses obliged at a full out gallop... It was faster than us running. It felt like we were flying.. Like we were one with the wind itself... It was thrilling.

The horses stopped in front of a very Gothic and huge castle... Jasper hoped down and came to catch me, though I didn't need it, I really thought the gesture sweet.

"May I carry you inside my love ?" Jasper asked in a very sexy tone while flashing his bedroom eyes to me.

"Why, of course." I answered flashing the same eyes.

That said, he lead me through the very big doors, and carried me through the castle... There was no kitchen, but there was several bed chambers, about five bathrooms, elegant and ornate antiques everywhere, along with real code of arms for Whitlock, and Swan, side by side in the dinning hall... And a mirror ballroom. It was the ballroom we gave in to our primal instincts of love and lust, and continued on our very perfect honeymoon.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you all like it so far, please review... =) And as always SM owns all the characters, and the original saga pwns... But I love this story... Please forgive my many type-o's... There are bound to be lots :| And thanks to all who review you all ROCK! I'll have the next chapter up soon :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay sooo thank you all for all of the rockin reviews... Here is chapter 19 :) Enjoy and keep the reviews coming :P And Yay for Team Whitlock :P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19. Bed knobs and Broomsticks.**

Jasper's POV.

I was lost in my lover and now wife, if only we could stay like this forever, an in-tangled form of one, with nothing between us... But alas our two weeks would be up soon, and before the real plotting of our battle plan began I wanted to make sure Bella was skilled in actual hand hand fighting, on the off chance that one of the Voltaire guards had a gift up their sleeve. This thought pained me... The thought of Bella in any danger pained me, though deep down I know she can handle it, but the nightmares I have faced... The scars I have to show for it...To be honest it terrifies me, having one one true mate having to face possibly the biggest battle of our kind. And all this talk about more supernatural... I have to admit I was intrigued.. The phantom horses were amazing, solidly built black horses with fire in their eyes, freakish, yet obedient... Yes I hope to make this castle our new residence, and spend a lot of time in the stable with those phantom beasts, and my Bella of course. For once I could say I was truly at home, and I had the most amazing creature to call my wife.

It was about six days into our honeymoon, when we decided we would actually put the lust on the back burner for a few hours at least and hunt... I was getting hungrey, so I knew the burn must have been building in my mate.

"Well I suppose we chould use a good meal, and then get back to what we were doing." Bella answered as I asked her if she would like to hunt.

"Yes, that definitely sounds like a plan my love...Then again, I dunno I could easily get lost in you again right now lover... " I said with a teasing grin.

"Jasper, do not tempt me... Or I might have to seriously pin you down and make you beg for more." Bella responded with a sinister seductive look while flashing me her bedroom eyes. "Besides, I am quite interested in having you sing for me a little later... After we eat of course." She finished with my favorite angelic smile, as she bit her bottom lip slightly.

We quickly showered and dressed, and I took an extra minute to watch Bella finish... She was quite exquisite in anything or nothing at all, but she made a pair of jeans, and a tank, with black cowboy boots and a belt with a buckle look like it should be the new fashion trend. Models would be envious. Hell I had even felt the jealousy roll off of Rosalie. Yet she had become mine... I was truly blessed.

"Bella.... You are stunning..." I said not being able to keep it in any longer.

"Thanks.... I find you quite impressive and handsome as well love." She answered as she took my hand and we went to hunt for the first time on our new land.

Like the wind, we were off in the the treacherous mountains of Transylvania, side my side, laughing and smiling at each other as we were hunting for the perfect scent. Suddenly it was there, the sweet aroma of blood... Bella was on it, and in a hurry... Ah, yes I knew what she was experiencing, it was her singer... And this would truly make her darkest monster come out if I encroached, yet just as quickly as she came to a dead halt... Okay now that was control if I ever saw it... Yet what was wrong ? What could possibly stop someone from their singer.

"Bella are you alright love ?" I asked with a little caution.

"Jasper, I had a vision, and if I ... Well my singer is Jake's imprint and mate.... " Bella stated frozen not knowing how to shake her blood-lust off.

"Are you serious ?" I asked with a chuckle... I couldn't help it, but Bella looked like she was torn and I figure a light laugh may lighten the mood.

"Well yes, I am fucking dead serious or I wouldn't be standing here talking about something I want so bad." She said with a cocked eyebrows and shot daggers at me with her eyes...

"Darling, what do we do ? I will help..." I said sincerely.

"I guess, I go change her and try not to kill her ?" She said somewhat unsure.

"Okay, but in your vision, why does she need to be changed ?" I asked out of pure curiosity, and distraction... I knew all to well how a singer could make you scheme on the inside, not that I didn't trust Bella, but sometimes our inner beasts to get the best of us... And I would hate for her to ever regret anything.

"Well because she is about one mile away from here, and she got lost in the woods, and is to close to death not be changed, almost frozen to death." She answered honestly.

"Bella do you want me to ... Well if you want, I could change her for you ?" I knew she had to change the whole La Push pack just about two weeks ago...And now her honest to God singer... That would hurt her, and I couldn't allow it...

"Jasper, there was a little something more in my vision.... Well ya remember when Stefan said the horses just being the beginning of the supernatural .. Well.. This girl, she is a witch... And I think we both have to change her...Otherwise the venom won't be enough." She whispered still clutching on for dear life to her sanity.

"Hahahahaha Hahahaha Hahahaha!" I laughed hard trying to compose myself.

"Jasper Whitlock, why are you laughing at me ?" She asked sincerely, and then without my answer fleeted to my right and pinned a small deer.

"Easy Bella...My love I could never laugh at you, just the circumstances..." I started as she finished draining the deer. "It is just the Dog is getting a real witch, I found that quite humorous... To be honest." I finished with a Little grin , and and pinned another deer right to the side of her.

"I hate animal blood, but I had to get some of the burn out, before we do this... And as for your sick sense of humor... I too find it a little funny... Now quickly let's go save Jakes witch...And get her back home for the change." Bella said with a lite grin as we dashed towards the smell of the girl with the quickness of wind.

Upon reaching the girl, we were shocked at the sight... There was a girl no more than sixteen, with hair of crimson red, that seemed to be sleeping. Her heartbeat was strong still but slowing. As we approached her vivid green eyes opened wide, and she spoke.

"I know who you both are, and I know you will save me and bring me to my mate, my Jacob.. My name is Darby Quinn... I am a witch, and believe it or not I am not sixteen, I am twenty three. I am freezing, and can no longer feel my legs or feet... Please save me, but yes... You two will need to do this together , us witches are hard to change over. . . My only request is that you get Jacob out here soon... I have been following visions that will lead me to him." She said using almost all of her energy.

"Okay... " Was all Bella said quietly as the girl started to really fade...

With that we started, I took care of the neck, and Bella took care of the wrists, arms, ankles. We pumped the girl up with so much venom, I was shocked we had it in us. I lifted the girl and carried her back with Bella along my side... About halfway down the majestic mountain the screaming started... Thank goodness we were in a very remote part of the countryside. We continued to our new castle quickly both saying "Sorry!" in unison every time she let out a cackle.

When we reached our home, Bella took charge and said... "Get her in a bedroom, bedchamber whatever you call them, and I will call Maria, and let her know what is going on.. And to tell her to move up the date to get out here , to tonight!"

As Bella made the phone call... I set Darby in one the smaller bedchambers... If you could call them small... I set her on the bed, and tried to use my empathy to take away her pain, but to no avail. I did truly feel bad for what this young one was going through. I was violently interrupted by a feral snarl, hiss and screaming coming from Bella... I bolted towards her to see what was wrong.

"Bella! Bella What is wrong My love?" I yelled out as I saw her standing looking at a crumbled phone on the floor in front of her.

"VOLTURI SCUM!" She hissed out.

"Slow down love, tell me everything that happened, or was said?" I replied as I touched her shoulders. My lovers emotions were everywhere, but mainly on rage, and murder... This was like nothing I had ever sensed coming from her before.

"Jasper... They took Maria and Layne, in order to bait us out to them... Now I know... I know what Maria meant... We have to stop them... Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, Janis, and Sam our on their way here. The others will be arriving in a day or two... We have to fight... As soon as Darby changes... We have to break her in fast, and go and fight!" Bella screeched.

"We will destroy them..." I responded sincerely to my lover.

"Yes we will... But for now, let's get to Darby, and try comforting her... As soon as Jacob arrives you must show me how to fight... I know you do not want to, but you have to show me every trick in the book." Bella replied with an intense tone.

"My love , I promise I will, as long as you promise to be safe!" I said sincerely as I took her hand in mine.

As we made our way to the bedroom to try and soothe Darby as best we could, Vlad and Stefan both called on my cell, to let us know that all of the army's were now being summoned to rally at our castle... The Volturi would be rid of, and they had no idea how scary Bella could be when pushed to far, and by God, they had pushed us all to far now... Vengeance would be ours....For all of us, I would fight proudly, this was truly going to be the fight of our lives.

* * *

**As always SM owns all the rights to Twilight... And the original pwns :) Please Review and tell me what ya think :P You all rock :) More very soon :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Again thanks for all the Awesome Reviews!!!!! You guys are awesome!! As always SM still owns all the rights... But please enjoy :P **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20. Thunder Crashes, Nothing to Stop Me Know so Stand Back.**

Bella's POV.

Forever grateful for my quick and short honeymoon, that is what I am, forever grateful... For a few short days I was able to enjoy my lover, angel, mate, and now husband Jasper, all to myself. But now was time for business. I couldn't believe everything was happening so quickly. I finally had found the scent of my singer, I longed to drain... But alas it was not meant to be... For she was Jacobs mate.... I did the only right thing to do, and that was change her. As she laid screaming from the burn I had only wished Jasper would have been able to change her himself, for he had the gift of taking the burn out.... But Darby, the girls name, she was a real witch and required more venom than even the most near death of regular mortals. Her screams were easy upon the news that happened next. As I called Maria to get them to gather her sooner than originally planned, I found out the most devastating of news... News that truly unleashed my vengeance.... My inner most monster. The Voltrui had taken my closet friend and kidnapped her to get to me and Jasper. Well if that is how they were going to play I was ready... Ready to fight on behalf of all of us dark creatures whom had been under their so called supervision for to long. You know what they say karma is a bitch. But for my own sanity I kept clinging to being forever grateful, for the time alone between me and Jasper.

"Love, that was Stefan, the armies on our side have all been called and summoned here, soon they shall start arriving... We will save Maria, and Layne, don't worry." My lover tried to calm me... But he didn't know the secret I knew, and I wasn't about to to tell him Maria had seen her own death in this battle... No I would not worry my Jasper. I know he is mine, my everything, but Maria was his creator, they share a tight bond... I wouldn't scare him in his time, he needed all of his concentration set on destroying the Voltaire and anyone else who stands in our way to rid the world of their evils.

"My sweet Jasper, I cannot help but worry... For once in my new life I am nervous... But you are right we will save them, and destroy the scum." I answered him keeping my emotions tightly in check.

He quickly embraced me, and told me he "loved me and would protect me always." I responded sincerely when I said.. "Jasper, right now, I need you to protect yourself! I will be fine... But for some reason I feel like my insides are boiling.. Take charge of Darby I shouldn't be gone for more than and hour, I need to go run off some stress." I said sincerely, and he kissed me on my way out and told me to be safe.

As I ran I was again forever grateful I had this man to claim as my eternal mate... If anyone ever understood a person it was Jasper. I bolted towards the village I needed to hunt, real food, and the sun would be down by the time I got there.

Upon my arrival just as I had thought the sun had finally gown down, so I started looking for dark alley ways to look for a unsuspecting victim... Ah yes the sweet aroma filled the air behind a local tavern, masked by whiskey and horrible thoughts... Yes he would be my victim... Using my gift of foresight I saw he had planned to beat his wife later on that night for spending to much money... Yet I suppose he thought drinking his money away and constantly abusing his family, was perfectly okay? Hmm one less asshole in the world, no shame there.. So I approached him in a seductive manner.. I planned to do this quickly, and very painfully.

"Excuse me sir ? " I asked innocently as I kept coming closer. "I was just wondering, my car has seemed to have broken down it is right down this alley over here, do you think you can do a young girl a favor and check it out for me?" I finished putting all the dazzle in the world upon him.

"Oh yes Miss... Please lead the way..." He asked in a husky lust filled voice... Ew, his thoughts were revolting.

As I lead him to a quiet dark abandoned alley way he quickly grabbed me and pinned me against the brick wall of one of the old buildings. "Little girls shouldn't wonder alone at night... People like me are out." He said with a hateful tone.

"And men like you should die, asshole!..." Was all I said as I snapped his neck and drank him dry. Unfortunately I didn't get to make it as painful as I wanted... But he was dead, and that is all that mattered... Well and of course my thirst was gone.

As I headed back to the remote part of the countryside where our new home was located, I got the feeling I was being followed... So I started using all of my gifts to try and sense who it could be... As soon as I used foresight I could tell right away it was Edward and Alice... And they were trying to figure out which hill to take to reach the castle. So I followed their scent... Figured I better put all petty bits and pieces from the past behind, I would need them in this battle.

"Hey guy's, are ya lost ?" I asked light and in a civil tone.

"Just a bit, where is this place anyways?" Alice answered.

"Well it is in between those two high peaks off the the distance to the right, follow me..." I said with a smile and dashed to lead the way.

As we ran back to the castle I managed to make light and civil conversation with Edward and Alice... We talked about old inside jokes, and how we always knew deep down inside, this is what was meant to be.. I can say for the first time we were now friends and one hundred percent honest with each other, and it was great.

"Holy crap that's a lot of vampires!" Alice whispered to me looking nervous, as we got in view to the castle.

"Yeah I guess all the army's are forming on our grounds... I hope you guys are ready to fight, but please Alice be careful...I know that you Edward can hold your own, but Alice you are so tiny... Be safe, please." I said with sincerity.

"Don't worry Bella, I will be safe, we will win this thing." Alice answered in a reassuring tone.

"I will protect Alice, and You, all of our family... You be safe too Bella, you are a newborn, I plan to teach you more tactics than Jasper because he is your mate... He will be to easy on you, you must learn, and I promise I will help." Edward said as he smiled a handsome smile to both Alice and I.

I was again finding myself grateful .. Not only for my lover and soul mate Jasper, but also for a family that truly cared about each other... All be it dysfunctional, but we still loved each other none the less.

Jasper came running to me when we were sights and picked me up into a most magical embrace and kiss... "I missed you lover." He whispered into my ear. "As I have missed you as well, lover." I said right back to him with a smile.

"Did you eat well ?" He asked with a sexy sly smile.

"Of course... And the world is rid of one less ass clown." I replied with a real giggle.

"Well done love." He whispered and kissed me once again.

"So, there are plenty of bedchambers in the castle for everyone, and the army's can sleep on the grounds and in the guest and coach houses.... " Jasper began as he lightly hugged both Edward and Alice.

"We start training here in about forty five minutes... Jacob is already here with many of the others, there are vampires from around the world coming to fight beside Bella and I... Thank you for joining us in this battle." Jasper said with sincerity.

"How is Darby?" I asked with concern.

"She is okay, under the circumstances... She shouldn't be to long before her change is complete." My Jasper answered with my favorite smile.

"There are some people I would like to introduce you all too... You may find them, well a little strange." Jasper stated as he lead the way to the large guest house by the stables.

"Edward I am sure you probably know about the phantom horses and you too Alice ?" Jasper asked as we walked.

"Yes, and other things I wasn't so sure of." Edward stated with honesty.

"I can't wait till this is all over.... I want to go on a trail ride with Bella!" Alice chimed in, hyper and happy as always.

"Great sounds like a plan to me !" I couldn't help but get excitied when she was hyper and bubbly... She was a riot to be around at times.

"Well, we are here let me knock..." Jasper stated as he knocked on the guest houses doors.

"Holy mother of Moses!" Alice chimed as she hugged the man who opened the doors.

"You!!! You are.... You are a real ... Ghost!" She screeched, and the very handsome gentleman smiled.

"Little Mary Alice Brandon ? Is that really you?" The man asked with a true smile.

"In the flesh, uh... so to speak.... But wait... You left me! You left me all alone to turn... How could you!" Alice boomed as she slapped the ghost.

"It wasn't my choice, but yeah this is what happens to decent vampires who die... We become, phantoms, ghosts, poltergeist's, we too get to live forever, just you can only see us when we choose..." Suddenly the man disappeared, and reappeared again.

"Can you tell me about my past ? I mean not right now... But why did you choose this life for me ? Why was I ever locked up ? And why did James kill you?" Alice asked the man, who had apparently been the one to change her.

"Come and sit, please." The man ushered us into the nice house, well our nice guest house, and to my surprise the house was jam packed...With ghosts.

As we sat the man began his story and I was intrigued, but Alice was complete, she clutched Edwards hand for dear life as she was about to finally know her own story.

"My name is Issac Ambrose, and if I were still counting my years, I have been part of this world for at least five or six hundred years... Human, Vampire, and now Phantom. I changed you Alice, because you would have been locked up in that ratty cell forever to die. Back when you were changed they thought of psychics as possessed, or witches, or downright crazy.... James was hot on your trail because he liked rare blood... But know, he is not a phantom, I got to personally escort him to the gates of hell. You are really forever seventeen... You had been brought to the asylum at the age of nine, telling your sister she was going to get very sick, and she did... Scarlet fever.. Apparently your parents thought you were a witch. I struggled for years with my decision to change you... I too like Carlisle, was a doctor, although I did not stick to such a strict diet... They did horrible things to you Alice, the torture you were faced to endure... I made up my mind a week after your seventeenth birthday, they were going to give you a lobotomy, and make you a vegetable, for no reason other than lack of understanding. I fought for your release, offered to adopt you.. But to no avail... So I changed you... It broke my heart seeing you always so happy, growing into a fine adult, and always turning the other cheek after beatings and other tortures.. I put you in a spot where James couldn't find you, I promised to come back to you, and I am very sorry I couldn't keep that promise.. But as you can see this phantom stuff takes some getting used too... Plus I was always betting on you, I knew you had foresight long before you were changed, you use to tell me things, and always knew I was different and dangerous, but you were always so kind. I knew your visions would lead you to Jasper, and Edward, and eventually Jasper to Bella, and you to Edward as it was meant to be. I would never bet against you Alice." Issac finished sincerely as he hugged Alice.

"Wow... Thank you... Issac... For being there for me." Alice finished hugging the gentleman in return.

"Wait, do you have to be a vampire to be a ghost ?" Edward asked out of the blue.

"Of course not, you can be a good person too.... We kind of are like the keepers of the dark... We escort bad creatures to the dark, and help others to the light... Most are given a choice whether or not they want to stay on earth or go on to heaven... If they choose earth, we teach them how to be a grim reaper so to speak... But that is not all we do... We assist angels in spiritual warfare, with demons.... Nasty little buggers those guys. We always clam helpless victims on their way to the light with angles... We all have a purpose... I am just fulfilling mine... Speaking of Angels, Micheal, Rafael, and Gabe, will be here shortly... They will head the ground tactics with Jasper. " Issac stated clearly, and Jasper's jaw hit the ground.

"You mean the arc angles ?" Jasper said with a light smile.

"Defiantly... This is not just a vampire war Jasper, the Voltaire has many deep dark secrets, like fairy sacrifices for power, almost killing all true children of the moon... Not shape-shifters, but real werewolves...Killing all immortal children, and then lying while keeping several of them locked in dungeons... Instilling madness in human world leaders... Yeah they had a hand in world war two... they work for evil, they work for Lucifer... Don't get me wrong this is not the last battle... But this is one epic battle... I can tell you that much." Issac said with sincerity.

As Issac finished his statement there was a large crack of thunder that rolled, and he chuckled.

"I see the three warrior angels have arrived grand intro and all." He said with a smile.

With that we left the confines of the large guest house, and went to the field to see three very muscular men summing up the field were vampire army's were forming, and then they literally flew to us... They had... Wings? This was going to be wild.

"You must be Isabella and Jasper Whitlock ?" The three men said as they sized us up.

"I am Micheal, this is Raffeal, and that is Gabriel, very pleased to meet you in the skin." Micheal said with a handsome grin.

"I suppose we better get to the castle and start planning the strategy out... The Voltaire only has one major obstacle on their side... Demon's. " Gabriel said with a sly smile.

"Well you all plan I am going to talk to our troop's and get moral up... " Raffeal said with a innocent smile.

As we started to the castle, I knew three things for sure... One, Maria wasn't worried about dying because she knew a hell of a lot more about the supernatural world than I ever imagined. Two, we were not bad at all, and that made me jump for joy on the inside... And Three, this was going to be epic.

* * *

**Okay here is chapter 20. Hope you all like it lots :) Please excuse my many type-o's... And please review, next update shortly ! =) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to everyone who reviews !!! You all are so awesome !! :) Please keep them coming :P Enjoy the chapter :) As always S.M. still owns all the rights :) Now enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 21. How did She Do That? Oh right, I can give out gifts.**

Micheal the Arc Angel's POV.

As we flew down from our celestial heavenly home, I knew a few things... I had watched Jasper search for his mate since before she had been born... And I also knew he got his powerful warrior skills from having literal angel blood in him, mine to be exact...Sure we are angels, just as they are vampires, but we are still men...I had fallen for his great great great grandmother, so many years ago when it was easier for all creatures to mingle... I knew Bella, was always insecure and fragile, until she met her real soul mate, and i was very happy for both of them to finally find each other... Watching them grow from above had been like holding our breathes until that perfect match had finally been placed just right and clicked together like a puzzle piece. I knew they were in for the fight of their life, and I knew they would be victorious... Some would indeed parish, but really what is death? It is hell, that I wouldn't want a part of. I also knew that they each would have power of earthly Elements, I just needed to touch them both on the shoulder to give that gift. I knew that my Master, our God, had told me how special these two would be, and how I should take time to talk to Jasper, about many things, mainly his guilt... Maria had mended her old ways, yet Jasper still had guilt... Sometimes God does things no one understands, but nothing is ever left to die in vain... Nothing is truly mortal... No we all have eternal life... Whether or not it is on earth, Heaven, or Hell... We all make choices, often we make the wrong ones, and guilt builds up in us... But we are always forgiven... So long as we regret doing wrong, and try to do right. I would also be tasked with talking to the rest of the Cullen clan... They had to understand the great design in God's plan... To a point... I mean most of it still confuses me, but he is the dude in charge. They would have to understand that instinct is natural, and they should not be viewed as wrong... Predator and prey ... The whole Eco-cycle... Yes God Created Man first, but also created many supernatural creatures... This Carlisle should not feel he was born out of demons... Hell no. Lucifer does not have that kind of power... Only God can create... Hopefully he can stop suffering and eat for a change. Yes innocent people die everyday... But if it wasn't a Vampire, it would be a car accident, a strike of lightening, a much more slow and sadistic murder of a disturbed and sick human... Ah yes I would have my work cut out for me.

As we made our way to the castle I dispensed my gifts, without them even knowing I had.... Now they could also both control weather to their advantage... They still didn't know it though... Being a warrior in God's court had it's perks and humor.

"So what can we expect?" Jasper asked seriously as we made our way to the dinning hall, to discuss our battle plans.

"Lucifer.... We will take care of him, I always do... But he is powerful, more powerful than you...Trust me." I stated honestly while I stared him in the eye.

"Okay and what else ?" Jasper replied with interest and honesty.... Yes my descendant was a warrior, and he made me proud.

"Well, you should be able to take out the gaurd, but they have pet demons they use... They will play mind games with you... Make you see and fear things that aren't really happening... Just know they are only using illusions." I said honestly but stern so he would heed my warning.

"Casualty's?" He asked quickly.

"A few..." I stated honestly.

"My family?" He asked with worry.

I took a deep breath... "A few." I stated again honestly... And he let out a snarl.

"Bella why don't you go see Rafael, and the troops... He will want to start working on your tactical skills, and gift use." I said calmly, and I could sense her gratefulness, as to not want to be their if by the chance Maria was brought up.

"Do not let anything happen to my Bella!" Jasper pleaded with me once she took her leave.

"Never, that would be impossible, you, Bella,, us angels, many more of the supernatural types are protected under God's protection... You will be a great leader." I said proudly.

"I feel as if we have met before ?" Jasper asked nervously yet composed.

"I am your great great great grandfather.... The one who died, while your great great grandfather was in the womb.... Back then it was easier for us all to mingle amongst the humans.. " I said honestly... No point in witholding the truth now.

"W-what? Are you serious ?" Jasper responded while sounding very dumbfounded.

"Yes... Why do you think you are such a good Warrior ? It is in your blood, and let me just say you make all of us above very proud." I replied with a very large grin.

"Well this is interesting." He stated again more elated.

"Yes, very... But right now we have a job to get done, Grandson." I finished with a smile.

We continued out plotting and stratagey for some time, and we had it all laid out, then we took time to talk about tactical measures... Before long we had it all planned out... And you know what , it was very rewarding being able to plan a big battle with my own kin. I knew this battle would be large... But as more and more army's started to form outside, I got the feeling how big... And I had to laugh a little in spite of myself... Truly Lucifer was in for a a very big bad surprise.

Making our way to the fields to start our practices, I felt proud, and honored that my own kin would be so influential with the battle of battles between supernaturals.. Now it was time to practice!.

* * *

Rafael's POV

I was doing my thing, just sending waves of calm and high spirits to the troops, talking to all the young vampires or shap shifters, or now apparently both, I.E. the La Push pack... When I was joined by Bella... Ah yes Bella was a sweet lass... I had enjoyed watching her grow into the fine creature she was today. She was so in love with Jasper it made my heart leap for them... And now she was going to be ruler of the supernaturals... Ah yes, eternity would be great for her... So humble and pure of heart, God always did see things through... Even though most the time he confuses me to no end. . .

"So your an angel?" Bella asked calmly, still in shock about everything.

"Yes, I am... And your a vampire, who has a great purpose in life and you are about to meet your destiny." I answered honestly.

"You know about Maria ?" She whispered.

"Of course... However, you see what happens to those who fight against evil. . .Nobody ever truly dies Bella." I answered her honestly... I could feel the anxiety rolling off of her.

"Can I ask you something ?..." She whispered as we walked.

"Anything..." I replied calmly.

"Why me ? Why us ? I mean what made me so special ? " She asked in a questioning tone.

"Well... Because you two ... You have a love, that many will never experience... Period.. Your both humble, your both proud, you both would die if something happened to another... And because, you were both destined for greatness." I said honestly with a light chuckle.

"It kinda creeps me out a little." She asnwered honestly.

"Ah, yes, see your humble." I laughed.

"Will I loose anyone else besides Maria ?" She asked with honesty in a nervous tone.

"Bella, I am not God... Far from... However I can say, whatever happens it happens for a reason, not out of hate or being mean." I replied with utter honesty... And took a breath of earthly air, before I continued.. "You see Some will be lost in this battle, I don't know all the names, but sometimes a persons will can change destiny... It is complex but it webs the earthly and heavenly design of things.... For instance you were Edwards singer, your number was up the first day he smelled you... Though he was already madly in love with Alice and could have eaten you I suppose , he did what was right... And that eventually lead you to your destiny... To Jasper.... Your true soul-mate. See everything always works out... And evil is always a choice, he and Alice could have easily told Jasper to get lost once they laid eye's on each other, but patience is a virtue, he waited till the right time.... You see ?" I asked as I finished sincerely.

"W-well no... It totally confuses me." Bella whisper answered with a light laugh.

"Ah, yes, see at least now you understand how confusing it all is though." I said as we got into a formation to practice gifts with Gabe.

"Yeah, I can see that... Well, thanks for talking to me Rafael, I appreciate it... I guess it is time to start practicing." She said with a smile.

"No problem Bella, I am free to talk anytime you need... Now let's get to work." I answered her smiling in return.

As we started to practice, I was shocked when Gabe called Bella front in center to go first... I knew she was very powerful... But Holy Cows in Heaven... I think for once Gabe over estimated himself ! And I laughed in spite of myself.

* * *

Gabe's POV

While Micheal was busy planing out a strategy, I had been talking to Carlisle... Finally he understood he wasn't a monster. Esme finally understood as well... They could both finally start living unashamed as to who they really were. When I saw Rafael with Bella coming to the formation, i knew I wanted to see what her new elemental gifts of earthly power included... Yes she would go first.. I smiled at this thought... So humble, sure vampires are a force to be reckoned with, however, we were Arc Angels... If anyone could kick some ass, well we could... However I would go easy on her.

"Bella front and center... " I called out with authority... In a civil tone.

"O- Okay..." She answered softly... Ah, nerves... We would have to work on those.

"I am going to charge you... I want you to put your gifts aside, and try to take me on using hand to hand skills." I told her seriously.

"I ... I never have done this..." She said meekly.

"No worries I will go ... Well no, I can't say I will go easy on you, you have to learn, but I won't hurt you... On purpose." I promised out loud to reassure her.

"Okay, give me your best shot... " She said gaining confidence... This was good... Now I just hoped she could keep the confidence... She would need that in battle.

As I charged her, something of a mystery happened... As I went to punch her in the gut, I was shocked when it felt like was was hitting a concrete wall. She flinched... And then said... "Sorry I don't know how I did that!" HMMM, I thought... A shield too. Well this was going to work in her advantage.

I charged at her again full force, and I was again shocked again, I took her gifts away, a power I have being a warrior angel... But Suddenly out of nowhere Jasper was right in front of her... And he pinned me... Well ... In my opinion he was good to go for battle... If he could pin me down, he could pin anyone, but it was Bella who needed to learn.

"Jasper, we are practicing here.... You think you could not interfere ?" I asked with a hardy laugh.

"Sorry reflex, I guess... I saw you going at my Bella when Micheal and I were walking out here to practice, I couldn't help myself." He said sincerely.

"Ah, yes, I understand, but she has to learn, and ... Well, let's say.. I am going to teach her, because otherwise she won't have a clue... Especially, if you keep her from fighting." I said honestly and seriously.

"Okay... Understood.... " He Answered.

He kissed his mate, and told her to be safe and fell back into formation. There love even made my heart warm, it was so sincere, I understood how he must have felt.

"Alright Bella, again... " I said, as she got ready.

"Okay... Bring it!" She bellowed out.

As I charged we fell into a warriors dance... She was good, and graceful... Even for a vampire. We circled each other falling closer and closer to each other... Someone probably the big vampire they call Emmett turned on music which flooded out over the grounds... And our dance of fight continued.

"What's a matter Gabe, afraid of a little vampire like myself...?" She dare called out to me.

"Good, you aren't afraid to antagonize..." I answered, and with that... I tried to charge her... But something embarrassing for a angel of my stature happened... She leapt over me, and pushed me to the ground... And pinned me. Now this caught me off guard.

"Wow." Was all I could say...

"Yeah... wow.. " She answered shocked at her own self.

"Okay Bella, this time unleash your strength on not only me but Rafael.... " I stated and Rafael shrugged and joined us... Jasper could help but snarl at the situation... I understood and told him to calm.. This was good practice.. And it would bring her gifts out, if she got to frustrated.

"Alright... But remember, I am still kind of a newborn guy's!" She said nervously.

As we charged Bella, I again took down her shield, and she still managed to leap over me, and something strange happened... Thunder cracked and the wind picked up with a furry... A whirlwind of wind picked up, and threw us wildly into two unsuspecting trees. How did she do that ? I wondered.

Micheal interupted me from my thought's very quickly as he bellowed out laughter... I looked at him like he was... A goof.. What did he find so funny about this?

"She can manipulate weather you know... " He laughed out loudly.

"Dang Bella.... I think you are just about good to go... " Rafael called out, as he dusted himself off.

"Alright.... One more test.... Demons like Angels have numerous powers..." I stated as I addressed everyone... "I need Jasper and Bella to go at it with each other.... Oh COME ON!... I meant fight... Get your mind out of the gutter!" I yelled to Emmett as I finished address, and they all fell into hysterical laughter... That's the trouble with most vampires made in the last three hundred years, most hormonal teenagers still.

"Now, what Gabe means..." Micheal began seriously. "Is that the demons the volturi will have fighting with them, might make it seem like you are having to fight each other... They are sly, and powerful. It is best you two learn each other fighting habits now, before we waltz in there and kick their scummy ass!" He bellowed out as he finished.

"Got it." Jasper said as he took to a battle stance.

"Alright, but Im not going to go easy on you lover!" Bella yelled out with a wicked smile, that was truly amazing to look at.

I sat back and got ready to watch.... This was going to be an interesting practice... Suddenly as I got comfy the big vamp Emmett interrupted... "Wait before you two go at it... I put on a song... Figured you might like some mood music.." He laughed out loudly. This was going to be good.

* * *

**Thanks to all who review.... However again.... I know their are numerous type-o's... I am sorry for that, however I don't want my inbox nor do I want my reviews flooded with petty comments on them.... Thanks! Please to all who review, keep them coming :P The next chapter will be up tonight :) Enjoy!!!! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to all who review, please keep them coming.... All of your Rock :) Now enjoy the story... =)**

* * *

**Chapter 22. Wicked Games, Brings out Her Beast.**

**Jasper's POV.**

I had to fight my love, really fight, but she needed to know all of my moves and I hers, if we were about to take on demon's. The idea did not sit well with me, but I wanted her to be able to fight for herself, for me, for our lives. As I got in my warriors crouch on the field, I mouthed "I love you, Bella." to my love... And she did the same... Suddenly breaking up the wicked dance that was about to happen Emmett interrupted ...

"Wait before you two go at it... I put on a song... Figured you might like some mood music.." He laughed out loudly.

I quickly gained my composure back and focused on the task at hand... Having to take on my beloved. . . I couldn't help but chuckle at Emmett's musical choice... A song called Voodoo Child, by a group called the Rouge Traders. ... . It was so fitting... For what was about to transpire.

"Bring it, Babe!" My lover, now suddenly wicked sounding, hissed at me, and gave a seductive wink.

Oh so Bella wanted to play dirty did she... I would bring it... And I got in my crouch, hissed, and brought it...

It was like clash of the titans, we hit each other with so much force we both fell at least fifty yards backwards on the impact. I got up quickly to hear the surrounding vampires, and family, whisper in shock, that they had never seen action like this... So they wanted a show eh? Well fine then, Bella and I would prove ourselves, and our skill... We continued on like this for at least an hour or two, and it was thrilling.

As we continued our fighting dance, I was overcome with a new urge, of course I had to put that on the back burner, but the way my Bella was fighting me, was such a turn on, I chuckled to myself. Unfortunately for me, she took that to her advantage, and sent me flying again with a crushing impact... And a seductive laugh... Again, this woman never failed to amaze me.

That was it though, no more mr. nice guy... As she turned for a brief second, I pushed her right back and sent her flying as well... And I could help but laugh in spite of myself... She was very amusing when pissed off.

"Now use your gifts!" Gabe yelled out from the sidelines.

Suddenly I unleashed and earthly furry... I can't explain what happened but the sky cracked open and hail began to fall... I kind of freaked myself out a little at this... But my Bella just hissed... She hated anything cold and wet as a human, and apparently this pushed her buttons as a vampire too. Haha! I thought... Then I realized as she was marching towards me in a very dominant manner, I might have just unleashed hell's furry.

The sky darkend, and the ground began to shake hard, the trees sways with a furious wind, and suddenly the ground cracked open.

She marched over to me jumping the new crevasse with ease, and grabbed me by the shirt pinned me down and yelled about "not liking wet shit" ... Oops, well now I know what never to do to make her upset.

I took this oppertunity to point out her week spot in her hold, and pinned her down in a stealthy move.

"Damn it!" She whispered.

"It's okay love, your doing great." I whispered back to her.

"Again, my love!" She said to me quietly.

And once again we were taking our places to practice our moves all over again... But suddenly Bella was lost in a vision, and trembled... It lasted for probably one or two minutes... And all she could say with furry in her eye's was "No.."

"Bella what is it ? Are you okay my love ? " I asked concerned and I was surprised to see the three warrior angels walking to her...

"Bella, it doesn't mean anything, he chose his lifestyle... Evil is always a choice.." Rafael stated calmly.

"Whoa, what happened?" I asked confused.

"Really Bella, honestly, he has earthly children, all over the place...In fact, some have even been made so called saints as human see it.. Honestly Bella, nobody dares look down on you, and this is why this is part of your destiny... I know what you are thinking, and trust me, it is not true... You are not the omen, are anti Christ, or whatever you are trying to go with your thoughts!" Michael said in a even tone.

"Oky can one of you three fill me in please ?" I asked feeling frustrated.

"J-Jasper, how could you ever love me ? I had his blood , his DNA running through me!" Bella almost cried to me quietly.

"Okay, what ?" I asked again confused, this confused thing was getting... Uh, old!

"Jasper, how about you and Bella go for a walk after Michael and Rafael talk to her for a minute... I think really you two are ready for battle, but she needs to know you love her now... Something was just reveled to her that made her think... Well think that she is some kind of demon, and we all know that is far from true." Gabe said calmly.

"What could make her ever think that, if anything Iwas always the monster." I stated honestly.

"Well okay, you know how you are one of Micheal's descendants ? Well Bella, as we know has blood in her too, and it is the blood of Lucifer, he fancies human women... Trust me the women don't know they are sleeping with the devil, well not unless they want to I suppose... And Bella is just having a hard time excepting who she is because of that... She just needs to know, nobody will see her as a monster, is all.... We all know she is not." Gabe finished sincerely.

"Bella, let's walk lover..." I said calmly as Gabe finished talking to me quietly.

"O-okay J-Jasper... I am so sorry..." She almost cried as I took her hand in mine and began towards the woods.

"Back to work everyone! Emmett , you against Michael, Now!" I heard Gabe yell out as I escorted my love to a private place in the woods to just talk it out.

I carried my lover bridal style as we were out of the others eyesight and whispered to her... She seemed to be in some form of vampire shock. . . Finally we reached a natural bench made of stone surrounded by large fur trees, that was very secluded.

"Bella my love, please tell me why you think you are a horrible person?" I asked sincerely.... This creature was far from horrible no matter who's blood she had in her.... No Bella was perfect, and always would be.

"J-Jasper... I have the devils blood in me... Not angels, but the bad guys blood... How can you still look at me!" She dry sobbed into my chest.

"Bella, you have seen my scars... You have heard some of Maria's stories about how bad we use to be... And let me tell you Bella, you making the earth crack open, and wanting to kill evil scum is far from bad !" I said honestly as I caressed her face.

"Nothing you could ever do would stop me from loving you, you are my angel, Bella." I finished warmly, letting her feel the full emotions I had right now of love towards her.

"I love you Jasper, it just makes me feel... Bad! I feel like... like... Well like, I am somehow a horrible person!" She said sincerely as she stroked my face.

"Non-sense Bella... You are the perfection of our kind... So gifted, and so humble, thoughtful, and kind.... You could never be bad!" I replied to her as I pulled her on my lap.

"I really hated fighting you Jasper..." Bella whispered to me, letting go of any negative feelings she had held in her. . . Now all she was doing was radiating love and of course lust.

"I really hated fighting you as well... But let me just say, you were great out there!" I finished truly impressed.

"As were you, you make one hell of a warrior." She said with a very warm smile, and flashed me her emotion of lust in her eyes.

"Bella, can I have you... Right now?" I asked hoping she would make me beg in a very lustful way... She really did bring out my most lustful desires.

"Only if you beg Jasper..." She whispered, as she kissed me.

I did teasing things to my wife and lover, and I begged, and soon we were lost in each others arms and consumed with our desire to put all anxiety on the back burner, if only for a few hours... We could always find time to connect, and that is what we did to calm ourselves down, and connect with each other... We always found time to become one. If only for a few hours we took this time to really connect.... Heaven knows what would be waiting for us next when we would get back, but for now I did not care, I only cared about pleasing my lover.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this one :P Please keep the reviews coming, and enjoy... Also feel free to ask questions... Next chapter up tomorrow night :P And as always SM still owns the rights and stuff :P **


	23. Chapter 23

**Everyone who reviews, you are all AWESOME!!!! THANKS! !! ~ SM is amazing and still owns all the rights :P I hope you enjoy this everyone... The next three chapters will... Be different lol. Please keep the reviews coming :)**

* * *

**Chapter 23. Swagga like us.**

Bella's POV.

Many things happened while I practiced my hand to hand skills with my Jasper, but the most shocking revelation was who I was kin too. Lucifer, the devil himself, had a habit for taking a fancy with human women? What a sick ass! I was pissed, shocked, and mortified. I never once doubted Jasper's love for me, it was me who for a brief second truly hated myself. The Arc Angels, they calmed me after the initial shock of this news, but it was Jasper's love, always unconditional, that really saw me through it.

As my lover and I layed, only for a few brife hours getting lost in each other, I let go of all anxiety I held in knowing what we were about to embark on, and just focused on the pure love between us.

"Bella, My lover ?" My Jasper interrupted my bliss as we were both settling from the shrill of thrusts between us.

"Yes, My jasper?" I asked not wanting to leave this place, this intimacy so soon.

"You know, we should be getting back to the other's soon." He said as he pulled me close to him.

"I know, I just know it will be awhile till we can be like this again my angel." I said sincerely, as I laid my head on his chest, where is still heart was.

"Bella, I too don't want to leave this, being with you is like being in heaven, I have never felt such raw, pure, and true love, as I do when I am close to you." My lover replied with a sincere handsome smile.

"I love you with every ounce of who I am, and what makes me Jasper.." I whispered as my lips met his again.

"As do I my lover, my wife, as do I." He whispered in between kisses.

As we started to get ready to head home, my lover surprised me with a simple request that caught me off guard. "Bella, could you sing me a song before we leave ? I know it sounds strange out here, but you know how I love to write music, and such... And your voice my love, it is like a choir of angels singing... I don't want to admit this in front of the others.... But it soothes me so much... I was wondering if you would just sing to me, before we go face the challenges that await us... Who knows when I will get to act out on this request again... Please?" Jasper asked so sincerely.

"Of course my love, what do you feel like hearing ?" I answered with a grin.

"Anything you want to sing, just sing it... You never fail to amaze me." He replied with his handsome grin that met his eyes.

"Hmmmm... " I began thinking of my favorite singers.... "Well, here is a song I heard from Maria, she really turned me onto Stevie Nicks... Plus my mom use to listen to her all the time... You might like?" I said unsure a little.

"Go for it angel, please." Jasper whispered to my ear, and he held me on his lap and pulled me close, to enjoy my emotions, and voice.

I'm tired  
I'm thirsty  
I'm wild-eyed  
In my misery

Timeless in your finery  
It's a high price  
For your luxury

Sorcerer  
Who is the master  
A man and woman on a star stream  
In the middle of a snow dream  
Sorcerer  
Show me the high life  
Come over  
Let me put you on ice

All around black ink darkness  
And who found lady from the mountains  
All around black ink darkness  
And who found lady from the mountains  
Lady from the mountains

I'm tired  
I need you badly  
I'm wild-eyed  
In my misery

Timeless in your finery  
It's a high price  
For your luxury

Sorcerer  
Who is the master  
A man and woman on a star stream  
In the middle of a snow dream  
Sorcerer  
Show me the high life  
Come over  
Let me put you on ice

"That was amazing Bella... You know that song is about us ?... Well not us you and me, but our kind." He said with a chuckle and kissed my cheek... "Please sing another, just one more..." He urged me on...

"Well, How about you sing one with me... Anyone you want .." I said smiling at my lover.

"Okay have you every heard, I will run to you ?" He asked with a quizzical grin.

"Yes... I use to play that whenever I would dream of you... " I answered wanting to blush...

"Funny, I wrote that after dreaming of you.... Singe with me, I will start." He finished as he stroked my cheek, sending chills of desire down my spine.

I Will Run To You  
One so young so changed  
Should not be left alone  
Two in love should confess  
And not be left alone

I will run to you  
Down whatever road you choose  
I will follow you down  
I will run to you

You've had time come around  
Will you please make up your mind  
I stand accused on trial  
Will you please make up your mind

I will run to you  
Down whatever road you choose  
I will follow you down  
I will run to you

Make it easy for me  
I been lonely baby  
Show some mercy honey  
I was nothing  
All those lonely nights  
Showed me something  
If you need me  
I'll come runnin'

I will run to you  
Down whatever road you choose  
I will follow you down  
I will run to you

As we finished singing our duet he gripped me tightly and whispered he loved me as I did the same... It did make these past few hours bittersweet,but as much as we both didn't want to leave, we knew we had to.. So we started back to the castle.

To our surprise, there was a frenzy all about the grounds... What was going on I wondered... But my lover answered my question, while pulling me tight and embracing me tightly... All it took was one word... "Volturi!" He whispered.

"Jasper, i'm scared.." I whispered... As I held him tightly.

"Bella, I have been in many wars, they are never pretty... But promise me you will be safe ! You must be safe... And use everything you have learned so far to defend yourself... We will fight, I love you... More than anything, but you must be safe....Unleash all you got at them!" He finished sincerely before we continued to await our destiny.

"Jasper I will be safe... But you must be safe as well... I love you with all of me my love... " I said, as I kissed him passionatley before proceeding.

We both looked at each other intently, and said I love yous a few more times... And then he took my hand, and before I knew it, I was walking to battle with my lover, my angel, my solider, my husband and mate...

As we walked, I came to one conclusion.... Victory would be our's, because hell has no furry like that of a woman in love...

* * *

**Hope you like it so far :P Please keep the reviews coming !!!! I appreciate them lots :P Enjoy :) Next chapter up soon :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is the next chapter, hope you all like it :) ... Please keep the reviews coming... Get ready for the battle :P Also SM still owns everything :P lol Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24. That's how we do it in Dixie.**

_Jasper's POV._

I was walking my lover to battle.. And I was not liking the idea... Suddenly a voice that sent chills down my spine interrupted our walk...

"Aro, has some bussiness he would like to discuss with you two." The voice was curt, and chilling.

"Ah, you must be, Jane?" Bella asked with a bit of venom behind her tone.

Quickly I whispered to low for Jane to hear me... "Easy Bella, hold it in till we see them... " And I squeezed her hand... I was scared of what was coming.

"Jane, take us to see Aro... Your visit is so, predictable, I just wish we would have had time to change our clothes for such a formal gathering." Bella spat out sarcastically, I could sense anger, and wrath building in her, so I sent her a wave of calm.

"Very well, follow me Bella... While your at it you might want to think about how your going to speak to your elders." Jane replied with a very snide tone. I let out a low hiss in spite of myself... This child was clueless as to who she was addressing.

As we walked to wherever they were awaiting us, I noticed Bella was searching the future, perhaps lost in a vision, as she gripped my hand harder for a brief few seconds... I whispered again to my lover.. "Is everything going to be okay, Bella?" I asked in a ultra low tone even for us, creatures of the dark.

"Jasper, just let me deal with Lucifer... " Was all she said, and sent me a roll of calm and her wonderful pure love. I would have argued, but before I had time to I was interrupted by that sinister looking Jane.

"They will see you in the castle, I think they are awaiting you in the ballroom...." She began with a tone of ice. "Hmmm, This would make a lovely summer home.... Pitty you probably won't ever get a chance to enjoy it" Jane finished in a wicked tone, with a light cackle.

"Yanno.... Sorry Jane... But I really just don't like your attitude..." My Bella spat out in a tone that was frightening and sounded truly full of authority, and venom. "Perhaps, you should think about just who you are talking too, and don't try that little weak gift of yours... Poor girl, never had a proper upbringing living with scum, it's about time someone gave you what exactly you had coming..." Bella finished with a light chuckle.

Before I could compose myself or my wife, I saw my lover take her hand and looked like she was grabbing air, circled her hand with her wrist, made a fist, swooshed it towards Jane... There was a horrible screech, that sounded like that of a witch, but I knew all to well what was happening... Suddenly Jane was encircled by a ring of fire, and being slowly burned alive.

"Now, Jane... Since you like to play witch and be all sinister and evil, perhaps you should relive what the inquisitions at the witch trials had planned for you originally... I guess, it is truly a pity, how things do often turn out." Bella said in a new found tone I had never heard her use before.

"Jasper, let us go and leave Jane to her fate, we don't want to keep the elders waiting." She interupted my shock and we continued into the castle to await, fate.

Entering the castle was the easy part... I was happy to get away from the screeching Jane was making a point of doing while she was left to burn... Although I do not like the idea of anyone dying, Jane did have it coming. Walking to the ballroom, this was the hard part.... Only God knew what was in store for us.

"Isabella and Jasper Whitlock... Glad to see Jane could have you join us." A papery skinned , glazed eye man, spat out towards us.

"Cut the shit Aro..." Bella spat back whit a vile tone.

"Jasper, perhaps you can teach your wife some manners." Aro spoke to me in a fatherly tone. Was this guy for real ? Anyway, he had just crossed the line.

"Aro maybe you can put down your fake aires, and learn some respect for the new queen of our kind.... You of all people have no right to even speak to her.... And seriously, old man... Your time is up." I finished calmly without raising my voice, but had fire and wrath in my voice, all the same.

"You will not speak to the master that way." A younger vampire said, while trying to cut off our senses.. Alec? Was the only one I could think of... He was so young, possibly no more than fifteen or sixteen.

"Correction, you will not speak to my husband that way.... But the way for being all powerful, shouldn't you be trying to save Jane's charred body ?" Bella yelled out, with a sadistic chuckle.

'You killed Jane ?" The boy asked with confusion.

"Oh yes, but if you hurry you can still her whimpers of pity I suppose." Bella answered him and suddenly I realized her eyes where slightly changing color, she had elements of fire and water illuminating them, making them brighter, if that is how you could put it... It put me in awe to see such a subtle change, that was quite frankly scary looking.

"Everyone let's try to talk things out in a civilized fashion..." I began noticing the tension, anger, and hate, building up in my lover.

"Yes, why don't we talk things out civilized, bring out Maria and Layne!" Another somewhat older and similar looking man said.

Suddenly three of the guards were walking Maria and Layne into our presence... They had been beaten badly, and looked wild with hunger... The voltrui had starved my creator and her mate, and abused them... I was beyond pissed off at this point. but Bella let out the most terrifying growl I had ever heard, even Maria snapped too quickly and looked in her direction.

"Caius! You are a revolting piece of shit... I bet no one has ever told you that, have they ?" Bella screeched out in a tone so wicked, I was suddenly doing nothing but send waves of calm to everyone around us.

As the tension mounted in our ballroom, I put things together, I knew there were going to be losses in this altercation, but I also knew that Bella was going to release the wrath of God on these savages so greedy with power.

Bella was suddenly in a yelling match with Aro and Caius, and I knew something was going to happen quickly, I don't have foresight , but when you have fought as much as I have in wars past, you just know.

Maria whispered to me in a tone to low for the others to pick up on. "She knew this was part of the deal Jasper, she just wanted to save me, I knew what destiny awaits me, fear not for me or my mate, heavens gate soon awaits us, I love you both, my child of dark." She finished bravely, with courage.

I tried to think of several ways to save her and not get killed at a rapid speed, but I was coming up with nothing. That is when the yelling between Bella, Aro, and Caius escalated to out and out screaming. So I did what cam natrual, I took my warriors crouch and listened... I began to use all my sense to know when the time to strike would be, and I listened intently.

"YOU, You are a mere child of lucifer, our true master!" Caius spat out.

"And ? You think that is news to me ? Sure, the initial shock might have been hard to grasp, but Lucifer had a choice, just like you... And guess what... Your choices, they equel and epic FAIL!"Bella screamed back.

"Obviously, you have talked to him, if you know he is your master, and you are a child of his!" Aro said with venom.

"Obviously I HAVE NO MASTERS... And I didn't nor would I speak to him." Bella screeched out, in a sinister tone, while her eyes began to reflect that of lightning now.

"Then who told you?" Marcus lashed out of nowhere... Ah, so he does speak I though to myself.

"WE DID!" Came Micheal, Rafael, and Gabe's loud, gruff, booming voices, and they crashed through the doorway to the ballroom.

That was the moment I had trained for, for now what seems all of my existence, and with that I lunged towards the nearest guard member Demetri, ripped off his head and chucked it towards a fire Bella was already using her powers to create right behind the three elders.

"Stop HIM!" Aro yelped out, but it was to late, Micheal was on him ripping him to shreds...

I simply did what I was to do best, and I found myself fighting all of the guards. The angel warriors were taking on the elders, and that is when the demons showed up... Bella was actually slaying demons... I thought for a brife second we might actually be able to save Maria and Layne, but then realized I was to late, that is when a warrior angel looking man, howled, and cackled as he through them into the fire. Lucifer! I thought...

"Bella, be safe!." I yelled out.

Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, John, Jake, Leah, Alice, Quill, and Rose came busting into the action, we all started battling with things you would find in a horror movie or your worst nightmare! Bella was holding her own, as were we... WE were in the fight of our lives!

* * *

**Okay so, sorry about thlong delay, I got one of those summer colds, ew... The next chapter will be up shortly... I am working on it, let me know what ya all think :P And thanks for all who have reviewed , again you all ROCK!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry it took so long ... (School is out lol) But here you all go ! Please enjoy, and reviews are awesome :P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25. A queen claims her crown.**

_Bella's POV ~_

We were in the fight of our life, all of us. What petty differences we had between each other meant nothing now, because now the only thing that was important was staying alive. Somehow I had more confidence, more anger, hate, and disgust, for these vile creatures of hell I found myself fighting. I kept a watchful eye on the future, after all my lover had just told me to "Be safe".. And I wasn't in the business of going against my love. I would be safe, and I would conquer these imbeciles, and take my rightful throne as queen of the dark ones. It felt like this was meant to be so I kept my calm, but in the same I unleashed my wrath.

I was lost in a frenzy of destroying horrible demons, and while being an immortal, they were still somehow capable of draining my energy.. I charged through none the less, although there bites were worse than vampire bites, they burned worse than venom during my last few heartbeats. Their images were haunting, they could manipulate themselves, but I had a shield to keep my friends and I safe. Suddenly, I heard a chilling voice... A voice of someone I knew, but tried to ignore... It kept calling me. "Bella.." I knew that tone from nightmares not even I had remembered as a young child right after my parents divorce... I knew that voice, that the demon was using... It all clicked... "Lucifer... " I whispered in a very low tone... I knew it was time to meet the devil himself, and I was ready.

"Yessss My Child..." I the sinister beast replied in a chilling tone.

"I am not your child, and you have no right to even assume I am.." I threw back at him... I remembered what the three arc angels had warned about him being a very powerful enemy, and I knew this was going to be a hard battle... But even the devil would have to show me some respect, I thought in my head, at the situation.

"Bella, you are my child.... I knew your mother, quite well, and your grandmother too... " Lucifer responded quickly with a smug tone.

"Listen, I am not in the business of dealing with your arrogance... Your an asshole who had choices in life, and you made the wrong ones... Sure, we can go back and forth all day how much of a jiggilo you are, how you can give me all the power, when we know that is nothing but a lie, just like most if not everything you do is revolved around a lie... But really let's face it Lucy... I don't and won't be doing dealings with the devil... Now we pretty much now that the voltouri is finished with their allegeince to you, and you will have now allies with me or my mate in charge!" I spat at him full of disgust, and loathing.

"Bella, is that is how you want to play ... Fine... " The man said with a wicked tone. "Remember your nightmares you kept locked up deep inside, until you forgot, well now we will relive them!" He cackled.

Like a swoosh from a dream, I found myself in my mothers little two bedroom apartment we got right after leaving Charlie... I had forgotten the beatings I got from two of her ex boyfriends... I didn't blame her, I never told her... But it was painful to relive such terrible moments you keep hidden of your most innocent childhood. Seeing yourself get beaten by the hands of an ignorant bastard as a child, and then seeing it from the devils perspective, and seeing how the devil feeds on that made me feel sick. I saw how Lucifer would unleash demons at me throughout my childhood... Blind to a mere human eye, but so clear now... It made me sick as well... But I would not give up, nor would I give him the pleasure of knowing my distaste for what he was putting me through , by having to remember.

"Had enough yet Bella ?" He asked with a laugh.

"Not hardily... Was that suppose to scare me ? Hm I was a fragile human then, and I lived... Can you do any better ?" I said with utter sarcasm back to Lucifer.

Suddenly the force of his backhand slap to my cheek knocked me about four feet... He struck me ? Was my first thought... And then I smiled at the bastard... "Let's Play!" I screamed at him.

Lucifer charged me with so much force that I crumpled to the floor beneath me... I just kept thinking about all the warnings the three good warrior angels had given me, knowing they were fighting along side me in this gave me comfort. I knew Lucifer would try and deceive me, and boy did he ever! He kept changing images, from my mothers image , to other family members and friends, and when it hit home the hardest was when he learned to do it when I had to fight back... For every-time I had to defend myself he materialized into another image of a loved one... He was a disgusting liar and deceiver, but I would not let that bother me.. I would just defend myself and loved ones. Exhausted I kept fighting the beast, and I was still holding my own, but the bite marks had me burning now, and I was getting sick of him... Forcefully he caught me offside, I felt somewhat paralyzed by the force of his blow to my chest.. I thought for a brief second this might be the end, but I wouldn't give up.. I cannot describe what happened next, but I unleashed everything I had... And I called on the phantoms, the angels, the creatures of the dark, and even God to destroy this man fighting me, and send him back to eternal damnation. And like lightning the energy consumed me, and sent me like a wrecking ball into him!

Wind, thunder, lightning, fire, rain, eruppted outside of our castle, and that is when Jasper , my lover and mate, also knocked into Lucifer with such force it sent him through our walls... Straight towards another battle that more supernatural creatures were involed with, outside of the castle.

"Bella, Bella love, sit tight, I will finish this, my lover." Jasper said sternly to me as I was going to finish off Lucifer.

"Jasper, no.." I meekly whispered... I was scared for my lover.

I saw my lover fighting with the devil and will the earth to open in a giant fissure on the ground... I saw the arc angel Micheal and my mate Jasper throw Lucifer back to his eternal prison... And for the first time since my immortal life began I somehow so exhausted, started to fall asleep.

"Carlisile! Come quickly, Bella, Bella is sleeping!" Emmett yelled out as he scooped me into his strong big arms.

I flickered my eyes around, and suddenly I felt Jasper's arms around me instead, as everyone was whispering, he carried me to our bedroom chamber.

"It is okay, sometimes demon bites have this effect on our kind... They are the only thing that can make us truly want to sleep... Although we aren't really sleeping, just healing." Jasper said with the up most confidence, as he still held onto me, knowing I needed him.

"It is true... " Micheal chimed in, in order to put any doubts aside.

"Now for the prophecy!" Gabe began with a new found tone of happiness.

"You creatures of the dark that have fought for just cause and purpose, and more over freedom from the shackles that left you at the hands of such revolting cowards that have been disposed of, will now learn the prophecy of Brother Sun, And Sister Moon." Rafael boomed loud enough for everyone on the castle grounds to hear.

"You will all relinquish your earthly bound guilt brought on by your former leaders dealings with the devil... You will all live for eternity, or till the end of time... You will serve the true purpose in your destiny, and only be encouraged to hunt through instint, and that instinct will work as almost an antenna as an angel of death. You will change some, you will cross others over, you will still live in secret as to what you really are Vampires... But you will thirst no more like rabid animals... Instead it will only pop up when needed. You will have your humanity back ! While being immortal, and you will now recognize you are the true Angels of Dark, to cross over those who need it, and change those who long to stay in earth from. No fear of hurting innocent, no shame in what you are! " Micheal boomed proudly, and that is when something very strange happened.

I lunged up and grabed my chest and looked at Jasper in shock whil still sitting on our bed in our bedchamber.... "My heart!" I exclaimed nervously.

"As for your leaders, Brother Sun and Sister Moon, they will govern you for eternity, with fairness, honesty, justice, and love.... Secret must be kept, and law must be kept, any dealings with demons will be punished through them... But their love is sostrong, and so destined to be, they shall have only a few differences that set them apart from the rest of you. Their love was matched in heaven before they were born, they have now beating hearts, and their eyes will reflect the color of the sun kissed sky, and the moon kissed midnight... They have powers unmatched to anything on earth... And while they are still Vampires, they will guide you with the beating of their stone hearts." Gabe finished proudly, as a huge applause erupted from the grounds around us.

"Bella, my heart beats again, and it is because of our love!" Jasper whispered into my ear, as Gabe was finishing up the story of us to all the loyal creatures who fought.

It was around that time that Carlisle, escorted the rest of my large family out of our bedroom, to give us some time to re-coupe.

"Jasper, are you sure it is normal to sleep ?" I asked curiously while feeling once safe again in my lovers arms.

"Oh yes, in fact I fought a few demons while still a newborn, Maria kind of specialized in supernatural warfare... They are the only things than can make you sleep love... We will be fine by daybreak tomorrow." He whispered into my ear soothingly.

And for the first time, as equals in the immortal life, we slept, and were able to dream together, not just me as a human, but both of us as new found leaders of our kind. And so we slept, and healed in each others arms... Tomorrow would be a big day, we would rightfully take our thrones and crowns.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) More soon :) And as always SM still owns original rights and stuff, and is amazing :P Reviews are pretty awesome :P **


	26. Chapter 26

**

* * *

**

Okay guys we are getting closer to the end... A few more turns and surprises, and it will be done :P Thanks for all the many awesome reviews... I plan to do a few more stories I am playing with about Jasper and Bella... And one about Edward and Bella as well ... As always S.M. is amazing, and owns all rights :P But thank you for reading my very different take on things, and please continue to enjoy :P Any ideas for a sequel would be great too, (If you all want me to do one ;) Enjoy this chapter, and be kind, I have so many type-o's it is frustrating not to catch them all lol. Reviewers are AWESOME :P

* * *

**Chapter 26. Sweet Dreams are Made of These.**

_Jasper's POV_

It had been over ninety some odd years since I had to heal from the venom of demon bites, back then the only thing I dreamt about was a girl, a human girl that I would one day fall in love with... It was my Bella... I knew I felt my heart pull to her the first day I set eyes on her, but there was the matter of me being a gentleman to Alice. I restrained myself, I let Edward woo her, and they fell into a category I call puppy love... It was fun intense and romantic, but it was not real. Much like the same puppy love I had once felt for Alice. But I had control and waited for the then times ultimate betrayal, that led me to my true lovers arms, heart and soul. We healed each other, and fulfilled a new destiny, and when all was said and done, our stone hearts actually leapt and started beating for only each other. As I pondered these thoughts I looked onto my undead love, sleeping so peacefully and safe in my arms, that a small tear of venom formed in the corner of my eye and ran down my cheek. Vampires do not cry, was my initial thought....But to my surprise a old familiar voice answered me as I was still lying with my lover fast asleep and healing.

"Not normal vampires, no they don't cry, but you are the leader of their kind now Jasper." Maria's voice whispered in the still moving wind of the night, blowing from our bedchamber window.

"Maria ?" I asked hesitantly, and with a slight shock in my tone.

" Yes? " She answered with a giggle.

"I thought you were, you know.. Dead?" I stated again starting to question my own sanity, or whether I was dreaming still or not.

"I did... But I got wings upon going to heaven's gate... Most of our kind, sure, they can be phantoms, ghosts, whatever you call them... But I was a lil different, because I loved missed my children so much from my human days, and changed drastically for the better in my non-human days... I got to pick between angel, phantom, or vampire again....So I went with angel, and my job as a powers angel is to be your celestial messenger, back and forth... Layne is also one, but he will be dealing mainly with humans of the supernatural persuasion. Basically at the end of the day, we are up there, looking down on ya'll.. " Maria finished with a hardy laugh.

"Bella will be thrilled, and I am happy for you Maria, how are your, uh, earthly kids ?" I asked not really sure how to put it.

"They are great! And yes Bella will get to keep her best gal pal after all... After all you think I was going to let Alice take that title again, pssssh... Please.. She will get to be the best nanny in the world though..Opps!" She finished with a chuckle.

"Maria... I could have sworn you just said Nanny?" I stated re-thinking what she said over and over again.

"Uh, well... hmmm guess the cats outta the bag now.." Maria finished with a laugh.

"Nanny, what do you mean ....Nanny ?" I stated with a new shock, and what I could have sworn was a nervous voice crack, something I do not recollect ever having before.

"Well Jasper, since it is my job category to be a celestial messenger, I guess I will just tell ya." Maria started with a laugh. "You and Bella have immortality, and now you have beating hearts... And the love between you two is so strong... Well, put two and two together... You are frozen in your youth you know.... Not like you gotta worry about, getting old... You guys are going to have, kids..A lot throughout time.. Period." She stated as she finally materialized in front of the bedchamber window.

"Jasper, quit holding your jaw on the ground hun, your gonna catch flies in it that way." Maria said with a laugh.

I stared at Maria like she was crazy... I looked at her, she was the same Maria I had known, who made me who I was today... But there was one big difference from Maria the vampire and the new Maria the powers angel... She had very deep purple and teal colored wings that folded around her....She still wore her country rock fashion, just the wings made her stand out, plus she had her own light around her... Ah, of course her halo. I kept pondering her words... We would have lots of children. "How is that even possible?" I asked still in shock.

"Well how is life possible ? Why do the planets create a perfect balance for us ? Why does the river change directions, and the wind blow constantly ?.... Look I am not God, just one of his many messengers now... I really do not have any idea how it is possible....But don't fret Jasper, your children will be very unique... They will be part of the immortal fae community... You know... fairy's ? The product of angels in love, and wed ? Yes that is what your children will be as well...Not just vampires, or immortal children haha. Trust me, you will see, and boy they are rearing to go... I have met a few already..." Maria trailed off with a light giggle.

"You've met our kids ?" I stated really confussed now.

"Just two, they will be with you very soon... Just give it a few months." She said with a genuine smile.

"Will I be a good Dad ?" I asked nervously now.

"The best on this planet." Maria said with a chuckle.

"Will Bella be okay ?" I just had to make sure, I had never heard of such a thing.

"Uh. duh.... Immortals, remember?" She said with sarcasm and a light laugh.

"Listen Jasper I gotta go, besides Bella will be waking up soon, and I want her to be surprised when she sees me at the coronation! NOT a word about me, she will freak...I so cannot wait to put that tiara on her lil head! But the wind is calling me back home, so I will see you later on tonight for the big event." Maria finished with a laugh and like the wind she was gone.

I sat there still lightly dumbfounded by the news I had just gotten, and thought about Maria's words... I was elated, I was thrilled, and I was nervous. I had always pained a little at the thought of Bella missing out on having children... But now knowing we would have many, and they would be immortal, and part of the Fae, I was thrilled for us!

I looked onto my lover still healing and sleeping, and decided I could spar a few more hours of dreaming of whatever our now bright furture could hold. I cuddled back up to Bella and wrapped my arms around her, and we slept, soon we would be crowned the new rulers of our kind... And I wanted to take this very intimate time of healing and resting and spend it with her in a state of dreamland, where we would just run through each others mind, and hold each other along the way. So I held her tightly and just closed my eyes and drifted off to an oasis of dreams with her.

* * *

_Bella's POV._

I was beaten and exhausted from the battle, and in pain a little bit... Healing can sure suck the venom out of you.. But as Jasper wraped his arms around me after the Arc Angels announcement of the prophecy, and Carlisle, Esme, Jake, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Janis, John, and various others left us in peace, I felt peace... And love... Oh the way we could use our gift of being em paths and roll our love to each other, it was amazing. Speaking of amazing, hearing Jasper's stone heart now beat was the most magically rhythm my ears had ever heard... If it weren't for having to heal, I would have fought to keep awake all night and listen to it, it was like a heavenly symphony.

While falling asleep we lay in each others arms, and just listened to our hearts, magical.. That is the word I would use to describe the moments. I thought a little about everything in my human and non-human life that had happened so far... And I was pleased at the way things had turned out. Sure, my childhood... Well it wasn't great, but it could have been far worse... And yes, I had been heartbroken from the way Edward left me, but in reality it was always the fear of never seeing Jasper again that really had broke me. We had found each other and healed and mended ourselves to find our true hearts destiny and desire within one another. The man I had always dreamed of from the time I was a mere child, actually turned out to be my true prince charming, and together we fulfilled a prophecy... If you really analyze the situation from my perspective, how freaking awesome is my life ? Pretty darn amazing! But my heart pained a little at the thought of never seeing Maria again, I just prayed she was happy with her children somewhere beyond beautiful.

I slowly drifted off to sleep in my lovers arms, and when I did the dreams where wild... Of course they all revolved around Jasper, and what the future had in store for us... But as I lay here dreaming, I cannot wrap my finger around why we have children in these dreams ? Many many children, they aged, but not past their twenty's in looks in this dream...But when we go to hunt, or rather cross people over... They stay in the forests with the animals, so apparently they don't drink blood as we do, it made no sense to me how this could mean anything relevant... But yet my heart kept doing slight leaps at the sight of one of my dream children.. It felt as if I already knew them, so real, yet so impossible. I didn't care though... I just wanted to dream it, who knew when the next time I would have a chance to sleep would be, hopefully not for a long time ... But if it meant dreaming about the mere possibility's of what Jasper and my children would look and be like, I was all for it...I consumed it, and kept feeling Jasper's love roll to me while I dreamed of it!

Just feeling Jasper's arms around me, helped me through my healing, and the dreams where awesome... So I continued to heal strong in his loving arms... It would be a very busy day, whenever we woke up... And I planned on sharing in this intimacy with my Jasper for as long as I could, before it was out to facing the world again...Which would be very soon....So we slept.

* * *

**Hope you like the big twist here :P MORE SOON, promise :P Enjoy! And reviews are pretty AMAZING! :P**


	27. Chapter 27

**So here is another update, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers you guys rock :P Please enjoy , more soon :P And as always SM owns all rights, and is amazing and talented!! I am just way more of a Jasper kinda gal :P lol w00t..Go Team Whitlock :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27. Seriously Now.**

_Bella's POV._

I awoke from healing in my lovers arms to his very sincere words as the morning light was reflecting like a prism on his his face..."Good Morning, My Love, You look like an Angel." He whispered to me as he pulled me tighter to him in a hevenly embrace.

"Good morning, my Jasper." I whispered back to him, just starring at his handsome features.

"You slept well, and healed fast." Jasper said as he started to sit up a little.

"I did, I had some very strange dreams though." I said honestly.

"Really, like what?" He asked with a genuine chuckle.

"Well, you would think I was crazy.... But I swear, Jasper... I met our children, in the dream... I know, I know, it is nuts... But it was so vivid, so real, it was just wild." I said rather hesitantly, I thought for sure he would want Carlisle to examine my head.

"Hmm.. So what did they look like ?" My lover asked with a heartfelt smile.

"Well our son, looked just like you... Except he had hazel eyes, his name was Liam ... And our daughter looked a lot like me, but had blond highlights instead of red like mine, and my old brown eyes, her name was Duffy." I finished while basking in the fond memory of the dream.

" Liam and Duffy huh....Hmm I like those names." Jasper said with a big grin.

"Relax Jasper it was just a dream, I know if it were possible Rose and Esme would have found a way by now." I finished with a light chuckle.

"Well we could always try... You know, to have a baby, we have forever after all." Jasper said while flashing me his bedroom eyes.

"We could indeed, but don't we have some kind of, I don't know, celebration to attend soon?" I asked trying to control my obvious lust.

"Yes... And with that said my love, why don't we get cleaned up and meet with everyone in one of the studies." Jasper said muting his lust in his voice as well, as we had a very important obligation to attend.

As I made my way to the shower, and let the water run down me and consume me, I thought about everything that had transpired in my short existence in the realm of the supernatural world... Today my hearts desire, and my soul mate would take our first day as the rulers of our kind. I was thrilled, yet my heart kept tugging at the impossible idea of having the dream children I had dreamed about. Ah, well what our fantasy's for ? I told myself... It is always nice to have something in mind, that you know you cannot really have.

I finished washing and decided I didn't want to be pompous or arrogant while addressing all the on lookers of our kind... I just wanted to be me... So I went for a pair of bleached distressed jeans, my favorite belt with the buckle Maria had given me, a cute lil graphic t-shirt that was black, and had wings on the back of it in silvery grey shades, my big hoop earrings, my black western boots, and I swept my hair up in a messy but properly done up-do. I did a once over on myself and as I was about to leave the bathroom, Jasper interrupted me with his drop dead sexy voice.

"You look magnificant Bella.... I love how you are truly you, and you never over do it, you are absolutely perfect....I love you." He said as his stone heart excelerated like music to my ears.

"I love you Jasper, and I must say.... You look hot!" I said with a genuine smile as I looked at my lover, and felt my heart go faster as well.

My lover had gone for much of the same look as I had.. Faded Levi's, a simple black t-shirt that bared the jolly roger pirate symbol, that was snug against his muscular body, a black belt with a buckle, and snake skin boots. Of course we both had our wedding bands as well.... As I looked at us in the reflection of the mirror I saw how perfect we truly matched and fit together.

"I would like to give you a little something I had made, before this battle.... I kind of kept it for this occasion." Jasper whispered to me as he turned me to face him and his lips grazed my ear.

"Jasper, you really shouldn't have.... Your going to get me use to this whole gift thing, and I didn't get you anything." I whispered back to him, while lightly letting my tongue trace his earlobe.

"Bella... You have given me everything.... Just by being you, and let's not forget, after all the celebration that soon awaits us, you will give me yourself like the naughty girl, you like to be for me..." He said in a commanding tone full of lust.

"Yes ... Lover.." I answered honestly.

Jasper then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a elegant necklace of black satin, and in the middle of it, was the Whitlock family crest on sterling silver, with tiny little diamonds bordering it... My heart raced at the sight of such an ornate gift, but as I examined the necklace, I realized it wasn't just a crest, but also a locket... I opened it to see our wedding photo, and on the other side it said.. "Keeper of Major Jasper Whitlocks Soul and Heart.".... I was so overcome by a wave of love, I felt tears? Tears ?? Vampires cannot cry, I thought to myself.

"Not normal vampires Bella..." Jasper said to me answering my thoughts.

"Wait, what ?" I laughed now asking him with a giggle.

"We are the new leaders of our kind my dear... And trust me, your not the only besides Edward who can do mind reading now." He said with a light laugh as he kissed me, and put on my one of a kind gift.

"I Love you Jasper...Thank you." I said as I grabbed my mans hand, and he began to lead me down to where our close friends where waiting for us, before our large celebration.

"I love you so much Bella... I know you are not fond of being the center of attention, but just remember, I am right here beside you, forever." He replied and gave my hand a nice squeeze.

"Thanks." I simply responded.

As we made our way to the family and friends waiting we were greeted by hugs, and cheers, claps, and everything that typical families do, after you have done something of a major accomplishment. Carlisle did a once over on us, to make sure we had healed well.. And Jake, my best friend had apparently imprinted with Tanya, formerly from the Denali coven... I had learned of her through Edward so many months ago. I was happy for them both, she better realize what a great guy she was getting! Even if he was dumber than dirt, and annoying as hell at times. Janis and Sam had hit it off perfectly and talking about their travel plans abroad they wanted to make... And Leah, and John.... Well they were planning for a wedding already! I was so happy for everyone... I learned that the Cullen's would be staying in North America, And we were always more than welcome to pop in whenever we felt like it because they still considered us their kids... I learned that Alice and Edward, would be getting a house in Canada, formally Prince Edward Island... It made perfect sense to me... I always thought of Ann of Green Gables, and Edward. I was overcome by the happiness of everyone... But yet my stone beating heart pained a bit that Maria and Layne were not here to join in the celebration... I would truly miss my best gal friend. But before I could get lost in deeper emotion of the sad second I took for myself, I was interrupted by the three warrior angels.

"Bella, Jasper... It is time for the corination!" Rafeal stated in a comanding, yet giddy voice.

"Okay, but what do I do ?" I said rather shyly.

"Just follow our lead... And do what we instruct you to do." Gabe stated with a light chuckle.

Micheal gave us a big hug, and told us how proud he was of us, and how we had renewed the face of the earth with our selflessness... Quite a compliment considering the source I thought to myself proudly. With that the angel Gabriel blew his trumpet and cheers outside erupted for the supernaturals whom had gathered.

"BY THE POWER OF GOD I say unto you Heavenly Angel's, Guardian Angel's, Angel's of the Dark VAMPIRES, Werewolves, Shape shifters, Angel's, Phantom's, Fairy's, Gnome's, Pegasus, Unicorn's, White Witches, White Warlocks, Druids, Lephercans, Banshee's, Mermaid's and Mermen, Psychics, Mediums, Clairvoyants, Medicine Men, Spirit Guides .... I Announce unto you the new leaders of the supernatural Earth Bound... QUEEN ISABELLA MARIE WHITLOCK, AND KING MAJOR JASPER WHITLOCK. Bow to thee rulers, and cheer... For Justice has been salvaged, and won... The King and Queen shall serve as just and fair rulers of your kind while earthly bound to immortality! Their rules are simple and fair, keep the secret of our existence quiet, do the job of crossing others over quickly and comfortably, and making this life majestic for those living.... Changing when needed, crossing over, when not... Do not cause wars but live in harmony with each other, fight the black of dark when needed and defend the good of all life. You shall live in fear of power or greed murderous false rulers NO MORE. Their stone beating hearts will guide you to do what feels right. Cheer for our new King and Queen of our kind!" Gabe announced as everyone everything, erupted in to loud yelling and cheers for me and my mate.

Suddenly the wind swished around us, and two angels materialized infront of us... It was a dead ringer for Maria and Layne... I thought to myself.

"I am me Sugar!" Maria said in her cute lil twang and gave me a huge hug... I was elated! Shocked yes, but elated none the less.

"How?" I gasped still in a slight shock.

"Well, I was a good lil vamp, what can I say." Maria giggled. "Besides I get to be your direct voice line to the head dude in charge... Let me tell ya, he is a really cool guy, rather confusing at times, but very awesome... And the best part is, I get to see my kids and cuddle up with Layne at the end of the night." Maria finished with a strong laugh.

"I am so happy, oh Maria, this truly made my day!" I said as she was giving Jasper a hug as well.

"Good! Besides can't let Alice just take my place as best gal pal.." She said with a lil wink, that was so Maria. "Now let me place this lil crown on your head for all the on looker's.. And then I will announce your one extra gift you each get that is truly unique." She said with a wry smile.

As Maria placed the crown on me, and gave Jasper a celestial sword that represented justice and mercy.. I was elated and totally in the moment as me and my lover were lost sending rolls of love to all of our new found subjects.. But more importantly to each other. I kept catching my lovers small smiles he would glance over and give me, and I would do the same to him, this was the most important few moments of our time we had been together, business wise, and I was thrilled I had him to guide the way.

"Now I give unto thee new rulers 1 heavenly gift each.... I give unto Bella, the gift of life.... At her command she can bring anything back from the dead that wills to be human once more. And to Jasper, I give thee gift of healing, he can heal anything that has been damaged... Use these gifts with care and consideration, and always follow your heart." Maria finished as she embraced us once more.

I suddenly looked at Jasper who I knew now could read my thoughts... And he smiled in return... I summoned Carlisle and Esme upfront to us first, and I looked deep into their topaz eyes, I made my decision instantly... I placed my hands over their still hearts and released life into them... They had never asked for this life, for this , any of this at all... And Carlisle even after having things explained to him from an Arc Angel, still felt guilt... I released his torment, and I set him free of his dark past... Esme as well, she always longed for children, and I would give her the chance to have them with her soul mate.

"Bella, my heart..." Carlisle exclaimed as tears started streaming down his face.

"How, but more importantly, thank you Bella! Thank you so much!" Esme sobbed as she held her now soft and warm body next to mine in a true motherly embrace.

"Go now in peace, and you are always welcomed back here....But live, laugh, and love... Drink, eat, and dance... I set you free from this your burden, it was not meant to be for you, but a family is... And that is what I want you to have ...Be happy Carlisle, and Esme... Mom and Dad, you deserve it." I stated as I hugged them back gently.

With that they took off, well tried too... It was rather hilarious to see them go at human speed but they waved to everyone goodbye, to start a human life together.

"Bella that was the most gracious thing I have ever seen done." Jasper whispered to me.

"Thank you Jasper, but I only did what felt right." I replied back to my lover.

"And right you are.... Bella!" Jasper stated to me with a huge smile... "Now then I would like to ask my wife and your queen to Dance." Jasper stated loud enough for everyone still on the grounds to hear.

"I do except..Gladly" I responded happily.

As Jasper swept me in his arms, a familiar song started, and it made my heart skip beats... It was a song by the Verve, Lucky Man... Everyone started to erupt in hoots and cheers, as we started to waltz in perfect harmony to the song... Jasper started to sing to me the lyrics, and his voice made me swoon... I was overcome with excitement and happiness, love, and peace. So I danced and listened to his beautiful words sing to me.... I was lost in the moment.

Happiness  
More or less  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
Oh, my, my  
Happiness  
Coming and going  
I watch you look at me  
Watch my fever growing  
I know just where I am

But how many corners do I have to turn?  
How many times do I have to learn  
All the love I have is in my mind?

Well, I'm a lucky man  
With fire in my hands

Happiness  
Something in my own place  
I'm standing naked  
Smiling, I feel no disgrace  
With who I am

Happiness  
Coming and going  
I watch you look at me  
Watch my fever growing  
I know just who I am

But how many corners do I have to turn?  
How many times do I have to learn  
All the love I have is in my mind?

I hope you understand  
I hope you understand

Gotta love that'll never die

Happiness  
More or less  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
Happiness  
Coming and going  
I watch you look at me  
Watch my fever growing  
I know  
Oh, my, my  
Oh, my, my  
Oh, my, my  
Oh, my, my

Gotta love that'll never die  
Gotta love that'll never die  
No, no  
I'm a lucky man

It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
Oh, my, my  
Oh, my, my  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
Oh, my, my  
Oh, my, my

Jasper, he sung every note of the song perfectly and then kissed me in front of everyone, it was amazing. With that we took our leave to let others socialize and live freely.... Everyone was welcomed to hang around, or go their own way, as long as our very simples rules were followed. I squeezed my lovers hand and flashed him my best bedroom eyes I could muster... I needed him now... It was like something was telling me I had to have him... I was overcome with love and lust.

As we made our way back to our bedchamber, we weren't interrupted... A feral force took over us as he closed the door behind him. He suddenly was in front of me tracing my lips with his tongue, I had to have him...

"Bella... We have eternity...And I want you to be naughty..." He said in a teasing voice while touching me in way that made me beg for more, and fluster from excitement.

"Oh, Jasper..." I whispered.. "What do you want me to do ?" I asked innocently.

"I want you to tell me what you want to do... I want you do unleash your lust on me... Do things you have only fantasized about in the back of your mind, to innocent to act upon." He commanded with love and lust rolling off of him... He was good too, he knew how innocent I was still... And this was going to be quite thrilling.

I knew we were going to keep ourselves occupied for quite some time, and finally there was no rush about getting our fulfillment of each other, it was as if, this were truly the icing on the cake. I looked deep into my lovers eyes, and ripped his shirt off, and he did the same to me, and we truly were consumed with one another..I was going to give Jasper the ride of his life, quite literally.

* * *

**Okay so... Hehehe... I decided we could still go probably at least 5 to 10 more chapters before this is done... So stay tuned for more updates twists and turns... :P Reviews are amazing! Thanx :P**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Hey everyone sorry it took so long for the updates, but summer was horribly busy lol.. And you know how that goes... Anyways I am back- And there are still lots more twists and turns... *grins* Unfortunately, I still own nothing it is all Stephenie Meyers - But that is okay because she is the most awesome author out there :P Please do enjoy and remember, I like reviews! Keep em comming - And also remember I am far from perfect lol. **

* * *

**- Chapter 28 . Bump? -**

Jasper's POV-

Seeing my Bella crowned queen, and getting to see that Maria was really okay, was the perfect start to a new beginning. I always saw her as a queen, even before she was mine, it was as if she had a sense of royalty about her, and now I was her king and she was my queen... Something out of a fairytale, she had done just that, made my once bleak existence a fairytale.

I almost lost all control at the moment she simply said, _"Oh, Jasper...What do you want me to do ?"_So very innocent, and pure still, my beautiful Bella, was here and for once we would not be interrupted.

I unleashed all of my love which no one word could ever justify, and I shot out all of my lust and desire, as I stated "I want you to tell me what you want to do... I want you do unleash your lust on me... Do things you have only fantasized about in the back of your mind, to innocent to act upon."

With that I unleashed the most sexy vixen of a she devil one could ever imagine. Suddenly I was pinned against the wall, and her lips crashed into me with such a passionate force it was as if we melted together instantly. Her body moved in such a way it was almost unbearable to hold back at that minute, but this was her time to shine. She was not a soft little kitten anymore, no I had awoken the tigress within my Bella, and she was rougher, her nails dug into my back making me squirm in pleasure, her fingers tugged on my hair making me groan, her teeth traced all over making me shiver, her mouth whispered things, dirty things that made me beg for more and say even more dirty things back. And her body crashed and rocked with mine to a beat of our own love, in perfect rhythm.

Our bodies moved in a hot tangled web of passion, desire, and need, for I don't know how long, days, weeks, monthes, years? But we had finally had enough of a release in each other to go from the roughness and pleasure of our lovemaking, to just being completely still in each others embrace. It was paradise on Earth, to have Bella to myself without any impending dooms lurking upon us, to be able to be completely lost in each other till we got our fill, and to know we could always get more of a fill again.

Bella gave me a glance, and her eyes her most beautiful eyes looked straight into mine, she whispered "Jasper I love you."

"Bella Marie Whitlock, my Queen, I love you since before you were mine." I answered truthfully.

With that we found ourselves once more intertwined in a captivating embrace. . . It wasn't until sometime later I saw a new set of emotions, and she felt it.

"Jasper! Oh my !" Bella squeaked out and looked at me with shock as I looked straight to her with shock as well and focused on her belly, and saw the threds of yellow and white little emotions growing.

"Bella, impossible, but ... I see!" I replied shocked with awe and wonder, and picked her up into my arms, and put my ear to her smooth sculpted stomach and heard the fluttering of two little distinct heartbeats.

"But... but ... What, it was only a dream ? But wow!" Bella said in a voice on the boarder of happy hysteria.

Suddenly the wind blew in from the window on the right, and Maria and Layne where standing there with their eyes closed and smirks on their faces. I quickly covered us with a bed sheet, and asked dumbfounded, "How is it possible?"

"Well that's simple darling, you have no more limitations, you are the King and Queen of the supernatural, and well since there is such a love between you and Bella, the head Dude, yeah he granted you what you always wantedto be able to give her." Maria answered in her classic twang and Layne chuckled a bit probably at the look on our faces.

For the first time I was somewhat scared, I was going to be a father, and I had no idea what my children would even eat. I was also scared for my Bella, a million thoughts ran through my mind, silly of me to worry Maria was all about being the epitome of knowledge these days with her high rise connections, and I smiled in spite of myself.

"Well they will want normal kid food, and some blood as well, human blood when they are older. Bella you will be fine, and well... It will be faster than the gestation of a mere human, it should only take roughly 3 weeks, and you will have a easy birth and bounce right back from it... And hey on the bright side of being immortal, no stretch marks... Hahaha." Maria laughed and continued.. " Now the only odd thing that will happen is that Bella hun, you will want some people food, and no I don't mean bad asses who are looking for an ass kicking, I mean pizza, chips, tacos, pickles, chocolate ice cream, and of course blood... You know the people who are looking for an ass kicking." Maria laughed.

"Think of it as the greatest gift of love, and know it was your love for each other that made it possible, with of course help from the Head Dude." Layne said with a chuckle. "And by the way you guys finally broke my record with Maria, in bed a whole month and didn't even stop to think of hunting... And on that not you two should probably get something to eat... Plus we must be getting back to the other side" He finished with a wry smile...

"Take care, everything will be fine!" Maria said with a bright Angelic grin, which fitted her, and with that they floated away with the wind.

Suddenly we both were getting dressed at record speed with goofy grins plastered on both of our faces, though Bella kept holding her tummy and giggling to herself while looking at me... We were going to go hunt, and then I was going to make her something delicious, although I had no idea what humans find delicious really, it had been so long since I had been one... But I was determined to make something now not only delicious but healthy for all three involved.

Bella grabbed my hand and we darted into the Forrest at record speed keeping a radar of a scent going, it didn't take long for her to find three men, presumably mafia perhaps that had been beaten to badly to survive... She ended their suffering, and as I watched I got chills of excitement, there was only one other thing that turned me on as much as watching my Bella hunt, and that was when she was in the bedroom. She left me the last one which was more than enough for me, and we headed back to the castle.

As we reached the castle, my cell phone went off... Bella reading my mind whispered.. "Yes I know, it is Alice she is already doing the nursery's, and I am not allowed into the two bedchambers that are on either side of ours till she is done." She finished with a smile.

With that I led her into the kitchen to get her try some human food, and to just get lost in paradise looking at my beloved.

* * *

**Hope you like, more soon :) Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hehehe I hope you all liked my last update, here is another one :) Please keep those reviews coming :P And of course S.M. still owns everything Twilight ~ lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 29. Green Eggs and Ham Anyone ?**

Bella's POV ~

My lover led me to the castles former kitchen, only to find all it had that was kitchen like at all was a mini fridge filled with human donor blood, and a sink. I smiled at his determination anyway, it was very cute to see Jasper worry about me and the babies like this. He was going to make a wonderful father.

"My love since we only have one or two weeks, I think maybe we should go to Carlisle and Esme's, I want you to have a doctor, and of course food for our little ones." My Jasper said a little frustraited he couldn't make me human food right there.

"Well, that is a good idea anyways, not like I could go to a regular doctor anyhow." I answered honestly, while smiling at my lover.

Just as he was going to call Carlisle and Esme, his cell went off... And I got lost in a vision ... In my vision several things happened I didn't quite understand.

_Carlisle are you sure you want this ? I asked him soothingly. Yes Bella, please... Please save her! And me... Please. Carlisle, You understand you will be a newborn all over again as will Esme, we cant let you around the babies till you can control yourself? Bella, I will be fine, but please save us both, I cannot live without her and she is dying. With that I bit down on Esme's neck, and then Carlisle's.... Amazing he whispered, I don't feel anything to bad, just a fog blocking the fire. With that I laid him there next to Esme and sent waves of peace and calm while they changed back to their former immortal selves_.

"Bella, Carlisle and Esme are expecting as well... We will be more than happy to have us stay by them for a bit." He said with a smile, and then a replayed my vision into his mind.

"Whoa - Um, well, perhaps it is something we can solve or prevent, but if not, we will change them back Bella, after all Esme always wanted children, it would be horrible for her not to live to see them grow up." Jasper spoke calmly sincerely as he squeezed onto my hand.

In a flash Edward and Alice were before us, along with Rosalie and Emmett. "Just go you two, I read your mind and saw the vision." Edward said sincerely.

"Don't worry you two, we will have this place a little more updated to make it suitable for kids by the time you return." Alice said with a heartfelt smile. "In the meantime go save Esme and Carlisle." She finished while squeezing Edwards hand.

Emmett and Rose nodded in agreement, and then we were out of the house in a flash... Although Jasper carried me, and whispered so lovingly in my ears... "Don't take it personal Bella, I just don't want you to overwork yourself, so I thought it be proper if I carried my expecting love."

"Awe Jasper... I love you too, and that is fine, but you do realize I am perfectly fine running." I giggled. In truth I understood where he was coming from in his time women didn't run around while they were expecting.

It seemed quite sometime had passed and we were nearing a cute yet rustic village, "Where are we ?" I asked a little taken back that we didn't need an airport to get to the new destination and household of Carlisle and Esme.

"My dear, we are now in the outskirts Debrecen Hungary... Just a quick stroll from home huh?" Jasper answered as he gentily put me down, and smiled at me, that glorious smile.

"Okay so what on earth is Carlisle and Esme doing in Hungary?" I replied with a smile as I locked my arm in my Jasper's and we began walking on a little road at human pace.

"Oh that is easy, they were in need of a doctor, and he figured he could deal with the pay cut, and donate his time to this place for awhile, before they wanted to head to London." Jasper said while smiling at me.

"Well that figures, I mean he is a good doctor, and so kind." I said quietly while we approached a little private drive to a nice looking cottage, and Jasper sent me waves of his love.

The cottage was that out of a Grimm's fairytale, very very cute, and Esme had probably picked it. It would be a lovely place for them to raise little ones. It was an English tutor style yet different because it had a river stone chimney, and lattice and stained glass windows. The drive was all done in cobblestones, and there was fresh lavenders and edelweiss's in bloom. It was very charming and cute, especially for Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello Bella! and Jasper!, oh my gosh can you believe it ? we are both going to have babies!" Squealed Esme, as she quickly embraced us softly.

"Oh Esme! You are going to be a wonderful mother, and how is Carlisle ?" I asked concerned.

"Oh well he is doing good, although the whole having to sleep again gets to him." She laughed and smiled as she answered.

"Why don't I show you two to the guest room I just got done making up for your visit, and then we will have dinner, and yes Bella, you will eat... I made a fantastic meal that amuses me very much." She said as she gave me a sly smile.

"Sounds good to us Esme." Jasper said with a smile.

Esme then showed us to the guest room, which was done in a beautiful lavender, accented with gold, the furniture which looked to be antique was rich mahogany, it was simply Esme, and it was wonderful.

"My love, I see her emotions, she has a lot of worry going out when she is thinking about Carlisle... Did you notice that too ?" My sweet Jasper asked with concern in a tone to low for human ears.

"Yes I did notice, but I wonder why ? Maybe he is not quite taking to the human life?" I asnswered just as worried.

Jasper then took my hands and faced me and looked at me sincerely with nothing but love waves hitting me, and said " Well I can't be sure, but we know that eventually they will need us to change them back from your vision, and until then we will just be as supportive as we can, no need to worry Esme while she is expecting." He finished softly as he kissed my lips tenderly, making me want to beg for more right then.

"Dinners ready everyone, well those that need human food for the precious cargo anyways." Esme called from bellow with a light giggle.

As we settled around her cute rustic dinning table I smelled eggs... And for the first time since becoming a Vampire, I wanted them, suddenly the little flutters in my now ever slowly growing womb leapt! they actually kicked, I was elated, and thrilled I quickly put jasper and Esme's hand on my little bump and they felt them kick too. It was shortly after I noticed Esme actually used food dye to make green eggs and ham... Awe I thought to myself, she was so cute trying out all kinds of different tricks with food.

"Esme, mom, are you sure those eggs are okay?" Jasper asked a little concerend, while eyeing the green eggs I was about to shovel in.

"Jasper, it is food dye, haven't you ever read Green Eggs and Ham ?" I asked my love quizzically.

"Well no, I have not read Green Eggs and Ham, and why would you want green eggs?" He asked looking intensely at the food, and he was looking even more amazed at me while I was eating them down quickly.

"Jasper, you need to catch up on some reading of books, especially childrens books." Esme said with a lighthearted laugh.

"I suppose so." Jasper replied with a smile as he watched us both eat in awe.

"So when will Dad, get home, is everything okay, should I maybe go to the Hospital where he is working?" Jasper asked Esme while caressing my shoulder.

"I am sure he wouldn't mind you visiting, but he will be home in another hour or so." Esme replied with a smile.

It was only a tenth of a second later that Esme's house phone rang, and exactly 12 seconds later she collapsed to her knees with sobs..."It is Carlisle, Jasper he has been stabbed in a altercation at the hospital, please go quick and do what needs to be done!" She sobbed, as I cradled her and tried to sooth her.

"I am on it Esme, don't worry he will be fine, I will be back very soon!" Jasper said as he sent a wave of love and calm and tenderness and love again to me, and with that he was gone.

"Shhhh shhh shh Esme.... He will be okay, even if that means coming back to immortality, we won't let him die, never." I whispered to Esme, who for the first time seemed very vulnerable... And I slowly carried her to their bedroom and set her down and continued to send waves of calm. then for the first time in a long time I broke down and prayed, that nothing would happen to Carlisle till Jasper could change him.

* * *

**So yeah lol... Told you I am all about twists and turns... Hehehe Next chapter will be up soon, enjoy and review please... Thanks, loves and Hugz :P**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: As far as people thinking this is science fiction and knowing -- Really knowing that vampires cant and won't cheat once mated -*eye roll... I suppose you know because you are a vampire right?*- And also pointing out that I should have had Klingon's and orcs... I say, ha ha ha. My story, you don't like it, write your own. :) And thank you to all the kind reviews, you guys are what is keeping this going as you truly inspire me for more twists and turns and to make this somewhat epic :) Keep them coming :P Now let's continue and WOOOOO for Team Jasper :P **

* * *

**Chapter 30: Changes~**

Carlisles POV

I laid there on a hospital gurney, and somebody was screaming to call my wife Esme.... The voice was getting to sound like more of a whisper... And for the faintest moment, I thought this was impossible, I was a vampire ? No no, I remember my beautiful Bella gave me life back with Esme from my undead existence... And I remember my most cherished Esme was now finally going to have the family I had always wanted to give her. I would fight to live, but I prayed deep down that if I couldn't hang on someone perhaps even my loving Esme would contact one of my children of the night. And then slowly everything started to fade, until I heard his voice... "Jasper save me-" was all I could manage.

"Carlisle I have to act fast... Your heart is barely a flutter... Please.. Please father forgive me, and try not to fight it....Just think of Esme and your children to be." Jasper said with incredible speed.

Suddenly I felt a intense sting on my neck, then my wrists, and a fog enclosed me... This was not like my former change I barely remembered these days... No, it was majestic compared to that... Yet flames I could feel, couldn't quite touch me. I then felt as if I were being carried away someplace quickly as the wind brushed past my face... I took all of my energy to muster up a simple point of gratitude ... I whispered, " thank you, so much son." And I went back to the dream like fog to let the change back to immortality take place.

Whispered and estimations of how I would be when I awoke I barely paid any attention to... It was Esmes soft warm touch that kept me hanging on... The sound of her still beating heart kept me focused on my control, yet there was something more this time around... A bright red cord to her life sorce... It was new, and I couldn't place it. But still the fog hung, and I was it's captive... For one thing I was certain, after Esme gave birth to our child or children, I would have either Jasper or Bella bring her back to this life... We would never hurt innocents, especially our own children... But I would not walk the nights alone without my love.

* * *

Esme's POV~

My daughter Bella was telling me everything would be okay... Soothing me... But would everything be okay ? Here I was lost, lost in human emotions...Bella had given me the greatest gift of all... Human life again, and with my beloved Carlisle. But now that seemed so impossible... Moments before we were simply having a meal... I learned of Bella's pregnancy shortly after learning of my own... I had made her green eggs and ham, partly as a joke, but partly because I wanted to see if I could get it right for when my own homemade children where here.

It was when I felt bella carry me to the bedroom, I started to silently pray that Carlisle could somehow hold onto his humanity until Jasper my son I have always secretly been most proud of, was there... I hoped my prayers would be answered.

"Esme, Mom... It is Jasper, he turned Carlisle to save him... They already had him in the morgue... We are bringing him back here , but I think.... I don't know... Maybe you should sleep in the guest room.. Not like I need sleep, and really... It is best if you keep your distance at first... You know how newborns are." Bella whispered to me in such a kind tone.

"Bella.." I began as she carried me to the guest bedroom... "Bella, I want to become a vampire and rejoin Carlisle as soon as the babies are born... Of course yours will come first... But please Bella, promise me." I replied in a whispering mother tone.

"Of course Esme... I promise." Bella whispered back as she covered me, and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

Bella's POV~

So my vision was a bit uncanny and out of sorts, I thought to myself... Had to be because we were different beings.. But regardless I was very happy we could save Carlisle... I couldn't believe Esme wanted to be reborn into immortality.. but I would honor her request, seems she was suited for it, just as myself.

Suddenly I heard Jasper approaching the upstairs master bedroom like a silver bullet. "His change is going very quickly.." Jasper began in a almost happy tone but there was a underlying mournful wisp in there as well.

"Probably, because he has done this before ? I am not really sure." Jasper said quickly and then added... " I think it will be best if we get them back to our castle as soon as possible... Even before he can awake, so I am going to go total Esme's car and set it a blaze... Make it look like she was driving very fast to the hospital." He finished with a true mournful tone.

"Alright, I will call Alice who is probably working on it already, but just so she can get Carlisle a study ready, and Esme a nice bedchamber ready, and I will tell her Esme has to have full consent on anything for their babies to be." I added before reaching for my cell phone.

With that my Jasper, pecked me softly on the cheek and set out to make a planned chaos and fake Esme's death.

Suddenly my cell phone rang, and it was Edward.. "Bella, Alice is on top of everything... How is Esme holding up?" He asked sincerely.

"She is fine Edward, in shock and wore out, but she will be fine.... Especially after the babies come." I answered honestly.

"You promised her immortality?" Edward asked in a somewhat whiny tone.

"Yes I did Edward... Though I know we were not meant to be, but do you realize how worthless it made me feel you were unwilling to do what Jasper did for me ? I will not tolerate that, especially not for Esme... She deserves whatever she chooses, and she choose to be with Carlisle they are true mates... I will give her what she wants." I answered sincerely and in a somewhat stern tone.

"I understand that Bella... Truly I do... But fate had other things planed for you... And I am truly happy for you and Jasper, but don't you think Carlisle should have had a slight say in the decision." Edward asked carefully.

"Edward, I think he will be quite fine with the idea, as long as we can get his babies here safely." I answered honestly, already reading Carlisles mind let me know he would want Esme forever.

"I understand then. Well see you when you guy's get back." Edward finished politely.

"Goodbye Edward, we will be back soon, until then, be safe." I finished as I flipped my cell shut.

Then I started packing all of Esme's clothes, and doing the same for Carlisle into a duffel bag. We were going to have to leave soon.

* * *

Jasper's POV ~

As I set out to make a mess out of Esme's car, Layne materialized before me.

"Greetings Man" He began with a smile. "Just to let you know, Carlisle and Esme... Yeah ya did the right thing. Seems they were suited for immortality.. " He finished with a light chuckle.

"Anyways, your kids are going to be quite close... So take care them special humans Esme's got baking in the oven... Clairvoyant, and a medium... What perfect matches for your little vamps... Being an em path and a telepathy." He finished with even more chuckles... And then it dawned on me.

"You mean our kids will... NO.... NO ... NO nononono..." they are way to young to know who they will be with." I said in a new found father tone.

"Dude chill axe, there going to have a great immortality's together. They are meant for each other....They have already imprinted on each other... Much like that of shape shifters and children of the moon... Weird shit I know.. But trust me they won't even realize how close they are till they are all old enough to date... You know in their teens, then they will become inseparable. Like most teens do, but there Love will be true." Layne finished with an honest and heartfelt smile.

"I didn't need to know that Layne..." I said somewhat flustered now knowing who my own children would want to spend eternity with.

"Yeah ya did, cause your an em path among all that other crazy shit you can do now... But Em path first, and it would be driving you crazy seeing those pink cords connected from Esme's growing stomach to Bella's and not being able to figure out what it meant.... And as the kids got older and the pink started to darken to red, you'd want answers." Layne finished honestly.

"Great." Was all I could respond with.

"Hey man, don't beat the messenger... Besides your vamps will have more control than any other of your kind... And that is good cause Carlisle's and Esme's will be talking to dead people and ghosts and poping in and out of others minds.. They will need your kids for friendship, think of it as a match made in heaven." Layne finished with a sincere smile, and gave me a hard pat on the shoulder and vanished as quickly as he appeared.

With that I drove Esme;s car right into a stone wall, and set a match and let the thing burn. I darted home at a record pace, and new we would be leaving to our true home in minutes... But I found time in the frenzy of rushing to passionately kiss my Bella, who was seeing the little cords of attachment from her belly straight to Esme's, for the first time... This was going to be a long story to explain to her.

* * *

**Hope you all like please review, more soon :P **


End file.
